Confession
by GladysPark1288
Summary: (END) Hidup Luhan yang semulanya dingin dan kaku berubah hanya karena seorang Chef bernama Oh Sehun yang kini sanggup membuat jungkir balik duniannya. Keduanya jelas berbeda, namun sebuah perasaan cinta dapat membuat mereka bersama meski caranya agak rumit. Bagaimanakah cara agar mereka bisa bersatu? Hunhanfanfic/Hunhan/sehunluhan/YAOI/ dont like dont read/dont bash/dont plagiat
1. Chapter 1

Title : Confession

Main Cast : Sehun x Luhan

Length : Chaptered

Genre : Romance & Drama

Author : Gladyspark1288

Chaptered 1

Kaya. Itu hanyalah sebuah kata sederhana namun mengandung berbagai arti disana. Sesuatu yang tentu saja membuat orang ingin sekali mendapati dirinya kaya. Terlahir disebuah keluarga kaya yang entahlah bisa dibilang beruntung. Sangat beruntung malah, berbagai harta melimpah ada dimana-mana dan itu pasti membuat orang-orang benar-benar mengidamkan kekayaan didunia.

Luhan misalnya. Pemuda dengan sejuta kelebihan itu terlahir dikeluarga terpandang. Sayangnya, setiap sesuatu didunia punya kekurangan bukan? Meski kaya dan memliki apapun yang diinginkannya, tapi tidak semua bisa dia dapat didunia.

Luhan hidup monoton setiap harinya. Hidupnya bisa dibilang datar, tak ada kesan menyenangkan sedikit pun menurutnya. Menjadi anak tunggal sepertinya akan sulit sepertinya. Meskipun yeahh—dia tergolong pemuda kaya. Umurnya sudah menginjak 20 tahun dan kini mengelolah berbagai jenis bisnis sejak dia bersekolah disekolah menengah. Orang tua? Kedua orang tuanya sudah tidak ada. Bukan dalam artian meninggal, tapi mereka benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya sendirian. Miris sekali jika dia mengingat kedua orang tuanya bertengkar saat musim dingin 10 tahun yang lalu. Tak ada yang tersisa, disana hanya ada Luhan dan pamannya—orang kepercayaan keluarga mereka.

Sepasang orang tua yang begitu keji meninggalkan Luhan seorang diri. Orang tuanya bercerai, meninggalkan harta dan jabatan yang melimpah kepadanya dan terpaksa dia harus merelakan masa mudanya untuk mengurus bisnis keluarganya hingga saat ini. Kerabat? Hhh, tidak ada kerabat yang bisa dia percayai selain pamannya yang terang saja sudah meninggal dua tahun yang lalu. Dan itu cukup membuat sifat dingin dan acuh miliknya bertambah. Sahabat? Dia punya, tapi dia benar-benar tidak sepenuhnya terbuka. Dia—hampa. Dan—kesepian.

Suasana ruangan temaram itu terdengar sunyi, bunyi dentingan jarum jam terdengar dengan jelas. Luhan memejamkan matanya sebentar kemudian menghela nafasnya. Beberapa tumpukan dokumen miliknya tidak disentuh. Tubuhnya terlalu lelah untuk mengerjakannya. Matanya melirik kearah kaca ruangan kerjanya yang menampilkan berbagai macam kelap-kelip seluruh kota Seoul.

"Tuan muda?" suara seseorang memecah keheningan. Luhan menoleh sebentar kemudian tersenyum sekilas.

"Well, Byun baek? Kenapa kau kemari?" Luhan memutar kursi kerjanya kemudian memandang Baekhyun dengan alis bertaut bingung. Sosok berjas putih disana tersenyum lebar kearahnya. Itu Byun Baekhyun—sahabat semasa SMA nya yang kini sudah menjadi sosok dokter dirumah sakit keluarganya. Bisa dibilang, dari semua temannya setidaknya Luhan lebih agak terbuka pada Baekhyun.

"Berkunjung. Kebetulan aku sudah tidak ada shift dikantorku" ujar Baekhyun santai sambil mendudukan dirinya santai disofa yang kebetulan terletak diruangan itu. Luhan mengangguk patuh.

"Luhan?"

"Hmm?"—Baekhyun mendecih pelan mendengarnya. Dari semua sapaan hangat miliknya, tidak seharusnya bukan Luhan hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah deheman singkat? Sungguh tidak elit sama sekali.

"Kau ingin ikut tidak?" Baekhyun berujar.

"Ikut apa?" Luhan bertanya sambil sibuk menandatangani sebuah berkas ditangannya.

"Pesta ulang tahun Chanyeol" ujar Baekhyun. Luhan mendongkak, hingga akhirnya dia melirik sebuah kalender diatas meja kerjanya. Ohh ini nyatanya sudah tanggal 26 November, dia baru ingat jika besok temannya atau lebih tepatnya kekasih Baekhyun ini akan ulangtahun besok hari. Mata Baekhyun menyipit menatap sahabatnya itu.

"Kau tidak melupakannya kan?" ujar Baekhyun sinis. Luhan memandangnya sok polos.

"Maaf ya, aku sibuk" ujar Luhan.

"Oh ayolah Lu. Kau ini robot hah? Bekerja dari pagi sampai malam. Lihat! Wajahmu sudah keriput, tidak cantik sama sekali. Bahkan—"

"Aku laki-laki Baekhyun. Dan untuk kata cantik—itu benar-benar bukan imageku" ujar Luhan sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. Baekhyun mendengus.

"Ya, ya maksudku kau tidak t-a-m-p-a-n sama sekali. Jadi, kupikir kau butuh hiburan atau apapun itu namanya. Pokoknya hiburan, dan astaga—coba kau lihat? Deer eyesmu yang can—maksudku tampan itu semakin jelek saja" cerocos Baekhyun. Dan—dia baru ingat jika Luhan benar-benar anti kata 'cantik' saat membicarakan bagaimana penampilannya. Tapi Baekhyun berani bersumpah bahwa sebenarnya sahabat 'robotnya' ini benar-benar menyainginya soal kecantikan.

"Tidak masalah. Aku bisa menonton film komedi dirumah" ujar Luhan acuh sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Tapi Luhan, sekali ini saja dan aku benar-benar akan berterima kasih padamu" rengek Baekhyun bak anak kecil berumur lima tahun. Luhan menatapnya sekilas kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"uhuuuu, coba lihat betapa jahat dan mengerikannya kau pada sahabat sendiri. Seharusnya kau harus lebih menyayangiku kau tahu? Kalau bukan sekarang, kapan lagi?" dan jujur saja tadi itu tergolong rayuan murahan yang benar-benar jauh dari kata layak. Luhan mendelik kearahnya.

"Menjijikan" desis Luhan ketus namun Baekhyun sama sekali tidak peduli. Ditatapnya lagi Luhan dengan wajah penuh permohonan miliknya.

"Luuuuu~~. Ruuu~~, my cute little deer. You are my best and the cuties friend in the world. Are you kidding meee darling?" Baekhyun mengerling nakal kearahnya dan hampir saja Luhan ingin muntah mendengar suara Baekhyun yang dibuat seimut mungkin. Dan—apa tadi Baekhyun baru saja menyebutnya 'cuties' dan errr—'darling'? Sepertinya kepala sahabatnya ini terbentur sesuatu.

"Errr—dimana pestanya?" tanya Luhan dengan wajah frustasinya diikuti senyum lebar milik Baekhyun yang sudah terkembang diwajahnya.

"ohowwww, sepertinya aku harus berdoa tujuh hari tujuh malam nanti" soraknya dihadiahi sebuah decakkan kesal oleh Luhan.

Keesokan harinya setelah Luhan akhirnya mengiyakan ajakan Baekhyun. Akhirnya dengan berat hati dia memutuskan untuk pergi. Hitung-hitung untuk menghibur diri. Luhan sendiri memang sengaja mengosongkan jadwalnya hari ini. Dia hanya ingin sedikit terbebas dari pekerjaannya meskipun hanya satu hari.

Dengan setelan formalnya, Luhan memasuki sebuah aula besar dihadapannya. Beberapa kali dia melempar senyum pada beberapa kolega yang ternyata mendatangi acara ulang tahun sahabatnya. Wajar saja, Chanyeol termasuk salah satu pengusaha sukses seperti dirinya jadi itu merupakan hal yang wajar jika Luhan mendapati beberapa orang penting yang datang dipestanya. Omong-omong soal Chanyeol, Luhan tidak mendapati Baekhyun dimanapun juga. Padahal Luhan sudah menemui beberapa sahabat semasa kuliahnya setidaknya untuk saling menyapa meskipun Luhan memang agak malas melakukannya tapi dia tidak ingin terlihat sombong atau apapun itu.

Untuk informasi, Luhan sewaktu sekolah dia memiliki banyak penggemar. Itu karena dia memang memiliki paras yang bisa dibilang tampan tapi errr—mendominasi kecantik sihh sebenarnya. Dan tentu dia mapan, tentu saja. Itu tidak diragukan lagi. Tapi sayangnya, Luhan sama sekali tidak ingin mengungkit soal perjalanan cintanya yang sepertinya menyedihkan. Cukup waktu pacarnya menghianatinya saja, dan dia benar-benar tertutup soal hubungan percintaan. Itu sebabnya, Baekhyun selalu menyebutnya 'sahabat robot'. Uhh oke, Luhan memang terganggu dengan julukan konyol yang Baekhyun berikan padanya.

"Luhan?" panggilan tersebut terdengar. Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya kemudian mendapati Baekhyun yang kini berjalan mendekat kearahnya dengan senyum lebarnya. Baekhyun sendiri memakai tuxedo putih dengan dasi pita berwarna merah yang nyatanya membuatnya lebih menggemaskan terlebih lagi dia membubuhkan eyeliner tipis untuk membingkai kedua mata sipitnya.

"Aku ingin kau merasakan kue buatan kokiku" ujar Baekhyun semangat. Luhan mengerutkan dahinya.

"Menurut survey, Kue cokelat bisa membuat seseorang nampak lebih awet muda dan menghilangkan stress pada seseorang yang mempunyai aktivitas padat. Nahh, sekarang karena aku sudah menjelaskan kau bisa ikut aku" Baekhyun terkekeh diakhir kalimatnya kemudian menggandeng tangan Luhan keluar dari keramaian. Luhan hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Mentang-mentang Baekhyun ini dokter, tapi heol—tingkat stress Luhan itu masih rendah. Tidak seperti dirinya yang mungkin sudah stress akut.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju lorong-lorong aula yang ditaruh beberapa riasan karangan bunga. Luhan sempat berpikir kalau ini seperti sebuah pesta pernikahan. Dan dia baru ingat, ini juga termasuk sebagai acara pertunangan kedua sahabatnya. Salahkan dia yang baru datang jam segini.

"Chanyeol dimana?" tanya Luhan. Dia juga baru ingat setelah dia sampai dan mengucapkan selamat pada Chanyeol, pemuda tiang itu sudah menghilang entah kemana.

"Dia sedang bertemu kolega dan kenalan ayahnya. Jadi, aku disuruh untuk mengurus beberapa keperluan pesta. Kue misalnya" jelas Baekhyun sedangkan Luhan hanya manggut-manggut mengerti. Keduanya berhenti didepan sebuah pintu besar berwarna cokelat terang. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Baekhyun segera membuka pintu tersebut kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Sehun? Kau didalam?" tanya Baekhyun. Luhan hanya diam kemudian ikut melangkahkan kakinya kedalam. Harum adonan kue yang khas memasuki indera penciumannya membuat Luhan memejamkan matanya sejenak. Dia melirik kesebelah kiri dan mendapati sosok pemuda berkuit putih pucat melangkah kearah mereka berdua dengan senyum tipisnya. Sebuah baju khas seorang chef membungkus tubuh tegapnya.

"Baek hyung? Ada apa?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Oh sebelumnya aku ingin mengenalkan seseorang. Ini Luhan, sahabat robotku yang selalu kuceritakan padamu. Dan Luhan, ini Oh Sehun sepupuku yang baru pindah dari California" ujar Baekhyun mengenalkan kedua orang itu. Luhan tersenyum kecil.

"Luhan" ujarnya singkat diikuti Sehun yang kini juga balas tersenyum.

"Oh Sehun" balas Sehun lagi. Dia tidak perlu lagi memikirkan bagaimana sikap Luhan, karena sepupunya—Baekhyun sudah menceritakan banyak hal tentang Luhan.

"Jadi, hyung kenapa kemari?" tanya Sehun beralih menatap Baekhyun yang kini berbinar menatap lelehen cokelat yang ada ditangan Sehun.

"Kue ulang tahun Chanyeol yang mana?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Oh kuenya Chanyeol hyung, aku sudah membuatnya. Cream yang kau bilang, aku sudah membuatnya. Ayo ikut aku" ajak Sehun kemudian diikuti oleh Baekhyun dan Luhan yang mengekor kearahnya.

"Wuahh" Baekhyun tersenyum lima jari saat melihat sebuah kue besar yang kini ada didepannya bertuliskan 'Happy Birthday Chanyeol' ditengahnya. Luhan memandangnya takjub apalagi bau kue itu yang serasa memanja indera penciumannya. Beberapa hiasan disana sini membuat kue tersebut terlihat berkelas dan special. Dekorasinya memang sederhana namun tidak membuat kue tersebut jelek, justru terlihat sangat wow untuknya.

"Oh ya, Luhan aku ingin kau mencobai kue buatan Sehun. Dia ketua chef dirumah makan keluarganya lohh" ujar Baekhyun. Luhan hanya menatap Sehun sekilas kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Luhan-ssi ingin kue seperti apa?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mengerjap perlahan. Kedua matanya beralih menatap Sehun yang kini menatapnya juga. Beberapa kali menormalkan detak jantungnya saat melihat tatapan Sehun kearahnya. Luhan akhirnya tersenyum kaku.

"Errr—cokelat saja. Aku tidak terlalu menyukai makanan manis seperti kue soalnya" ujar Luhan acuh.

"Sayang sekali, kue itu sebenarnya enak kalau benar-benar menyukainya. Tapi Baekhyun hyung dan Luhan-ssi. Kupikir aku harus pergi sekarang karena aku harus mengunjungi beberapa restoran disini. Tapi tenang saja, aku sudah membingkiskan beberapa bungkus kue buatanku. Dan khusus untuk Baekhyun hyung, aku sudah membuat cupcake strawberry kesukaanmu" ujar Sehun hingga tanpa sadar Baekhyun memekik girang karenanya dan dihadiahi tatapan aneh dari sahabatnya—Luhan.

"Nah, ini dia" Sehun berujar setelah menyuruh sosok bawahannya untuk membawa dua bingkisan kue yang dimaksudnya. Luhan menatap lama kearah sebuah kotak berukuran besar ditangan Sehun yang dihiasi sebuah pita berwarna merah maron. Luhan yakin itu pasti cupcake cokelat miliknya.

"Kupikir ini berat. Jadi, aku akan menyuruh beberapa bawahanku untuk membawakannya" ujar Sehun dan diangguki oleh Baekhyun sedangkan Luhan hanya diam saja ditempatnya.

Setelah Sehun mengucapkan ucapan selamat tinggal, tinggalah Baekhyun yang dengan wajah berbinarnya menatap bingkisan kue miliknya. "Lu, kau sudah ingin pulang kan?" tanya Baekhyun.

Luhan tanpa menunggu akhirnya mengangguk. "Ayo, kupikir kau harus makan kuemu dirumah, ok?" dan anggukan dari Luhan terlihat lagi. Dia hanya terlalu malas untuk membantah perintah Baekhyun jika dia tidak ingin mendapat omelan dari sahabatnya itu.

Setelah berpamitan pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol—itu wajib mengingat ini adalah pesta ulang tahunnya, Luhan memutuskan untuk pulang dan beristirahat. Beberapa menit setelah melajukan mobilnya, Luhan sudah sampai dimension mewahnya. Terasa sepi karena hanya ada beberapa maid yang berkeliaran dirumahnya. Luhan memakirkan mobilnya kemudian meraih jasnya setelah menyuruh para bawahannya untuk mengantar bingkisan kue miliknya diruang tengah. Rencanannya Luhan akan menonton siaran bola favoritnya. Meskipun kaku seperti ini, Luhan memang tidak pernah membenci hobi dan kegemaran laki-laki pada umumnya. Termasuk sepak bola.

Setelah mengganti bajunya, Luhan kembali keruang tengah dengan baju t-shirt putih dan celana selutut miliknya setelah sebelumnya dia mandi—tentu saja. Rambut cokelatnya terlihat masih lembab. Setelah menekan remote tvnya, Luhan kembali memfokuskan pandangannya kearah layar tv. Hingga akhirnya matanya melirik kearah bingkisan kue yang diberikan pemuda bernama Oh Sehun itu. Sebesit rasa penasaran menghampiri dirinya. Beberapa kali memikirkan, akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk mencoba kue buatan pria itu.

Luhan menundukan badannya kemudian mulai menarik seutas pita yang menghiasi kotak bingkisan tersebut. Segera saja dia membuka bagian penutup kotak berwarna merah maron kemudian dia terdiam saat menatapi sebuah cupcake berukuran sedang didepannya dengan cream cokelat yang menghiasi kedua sisinya. Luhan tersenyum kecil, bentuknya tidak buruk juga.

Luhan sudah berhasil memotong kue tersebut menjadi beberapa potongan kecil, setelah sebelumnya menyuruh bawahannya untuk membuatkannya segelas cokelat panas. Acara sepak bola miliknya sudah tidak diperhatikan lagi. Fokusnya benar-benar sudah ada dikue tersebut seakan kue tersebut benar-benar bisa menyita perhatiannya tanpa sadar.

Luhan menyendokkan sepotong kecil kue tersebut dimulutnya. Kunyah, kunyah, kunyah, dan kunyah lagi. Hingga tanpa sadar Luhan terdiam dengan mata yang sudah terpejam. Dalam hati dia benar-benar merutukki betapa lezatnya kue tersebut. Cream cokelatnya benar-benar meleleh dalam lidahnya.

Tanpa sadar Luhan sudah mulai menikmati kue tersebut sehingga tak sadar sepotong demi sepotong cupcake tersebut benar-benar sudah dimakannya sampai habis.

"Sudah habis?" Luhan mengerjapkan matanya setelah itu. Matanya melotot kearah piring yang kini kosong melompong hingga tak sadar dia memasang wajah kecewa. Luhan mengendikan bahu tak peduli kemudian beranjak menuju lemari es dan berniat untuk mengambil buah-buahan. Hhh, malam dini hari entah kenapa dia menjadi sangat lapar tidak seperti biasanya. Atau mungkin saja—Luhan punya banyak pekerjaan? Tidak juga, dia sudah biasa dengan banyak pekerjaan yang diemban olehnya. Jadi, alasan yang tidak cukup tepat. Mungkin saja karena kue itu, dan Luhan ingin merasakannya lagi.

Tidak, dia hanya ingin melihat Sehun lagi, si koki yang katanya begitu baik dalam memasak. Ouhh, sebenarnya apa yang Luhan pikirkan? Tidak. Dia tidak memikirkan pembuat kuenya, tapi kuenya. Ya, pasti karena kuenya.

~~ooOOoo~~

Pagi ini terasa berat untuk Luhan, rasanya ada jutaan beban ada dipundaknya saat dia memaksa membuka matanya. Dan saat meraba dahinya, dia baru tahu kalau dia demam. Mungkin saja karena kelelahan. Untungnya dia sudah menghubungi Baekhyun untuk menanyakan resep obat dari pemuda itu mengingat Baekhyun adalah seorang dokter. Setelah sebelumnya Baekhyun meminta maaf padanya karena dia tidak sempat mendatangi Luhan mengingat hari ini dia ada beberapa jadwal check up yang padat. Jadi, Luhan menyuruh orang suruhannya untuk mengambil dan membeli resep obat yang sudah Baekhyun sediakan. Untuk hari ini, dia menyerahkan beberapa pekerjaannya pada sekertaris dan manajernya. Luhan benar-benar butuh istirahat.

Sudah seminggu setelah dia merasakan kue yang dibuat Sehun itu, dan Luhan benar-benar ingin merasakannya lagi. Inginnya sih Luhan menelpon Baekhyun dan menyuruh sahabatnya itu untuk menyuruh Sehun membuatkan kue lagi, dan nantinya Luhan akan membayar lebih. Jelas saja, uang tidak menjadi masalah untuknya. Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi Luhan agak ill-feel jika Baekhyun akan mengatainya munafik karena beberapa waktu lalu Luhan mengatai kue buatan Sehun.

' _Biasa saja. Sama saja dengan kue-kue yang lain'—_ Luhan merutuki perkataan seenaknya itu. Dia ingat bahwa karma masih berlaku. Harga diri Luhan yang memang tinggi sekali pasti akan langsung jatuh kalau dia memohon pada Baekhyun.

Luhan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Astaga—sekarang apa yang harus dia lakukan? Dan juga—beberapa kali Luhan sudah menyuruh beberapa orang untuk membeli kue yang paling mahal disalah satu tempat penjualan kue paling terkenal tapi sialnya tidak ada yang mampu menyamai rasa khas dari kue buatan Sehun.

"Tuan muda Luhan?" terdengar seruan dari luar pintu kamarnya. Luhan agak merapikan rambutnya kemudian berdehem.

"Ya, masuk" ujar Luhan pelan. Sosok dengan jas hitam memasuki ruangan kamarnya.

"Ini obatnya. Baekhyun-ssi sudah memberikannya, katanya anda harus memakan bubur dan minum air hangat. Baekhyun-ssi akan datang malam nanti" ujarnya. Luhan mengangguk kemudian mengibaskan tangannya.

"Hari ini aku butuh istirahat, jika ada orang dari kantor yang ingin menghubungiku. Katakan bahwa aku sedang sakit dan sangat tidak ingin diganggu" ujar Luhan.

"Baiklah, segera dilaksanakan"

Luhan memandang datar kesegala arah kemudian beralih lagi menatapi sebuah kantung ditangannya yang berisi beberapa pil obat beserta aturan pakainya. Luhan menguap lagi, pagi ini dia harus mandi air hangat rupanya. Hhh, sakit itu memang benar-benar menyebalkan.

~~Confession~~

Baekhyun memandang Luhan dengan penuh selidik. Tampan? Oh Tuhan, tolong jangan membuat Baekhyun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sekarang. Lihat saja penampilan Luhan saat ini, piyama berwarna biru cerah yang meskipun polos tapi tetap saja terlihat lebih longgar dan juga rambutnya yang biasanya disisir keatas kini dibiarkan jatuh menutupi kedua matanya. Pipinya yang terlihat sedikit memerah mungkin karena efek dari Luhan yang sudah terlalu banyak meminum minuman hangat yang seharusnya bukan menjadi kesukaannya. Dan bisa dikatakan dengan presentasi sebesar Sembilan puluh Sembilan koma Sembilan puluh Sembilan persen, Luhan memang cantik dan—imut. Satu persennya—ahh entahlah.

"Kenapa? Lu, kalau ingin bicara tolong bicara saja. Jam istirahat siangku akan segera habis" ujar Baekhyun ketus. Saat ini memang Baekhyun berkunjung kerumah Luhan karena pemuda rusa itu (read:Luhan) menyuruhnya untuk berkunjung kerumahnya.

"Hey, kenapa lagi Lu? Astaga kau ini benar-benar" Baekhyun berdecak kesal melihat Luhan yang masih diam ditempatnya dan memandangnya dengan pandangan 'nyali ciut'. Ayolah, Luhan itu terkenal dingin dan acuh tak acuh tapi kenapa sekarang seperti orang menyedihkan begini? Lagian kalau misalnya Luhan ingin minta tolong, Baekhyun pasti akan bersedia membantu sahabatnya ini.

"Sebenarnya Baekhyun" Luhan menggaruk kepalanya. Dia gugup mendadak dan itu sebenarnya benar-benar bukan gayanya. Luhan dibuat mati kutu untuk sesaat.

"Sebenarnya?" Baekhyun menaikkan kedua alisnya dengan pandangan penuh tanya mengarah kearah Luhan yang kini tertawa gugup.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya" ujar Luhan.

"Bertanya soal apa?" tanya Baekhyun lagi—tapi Luhan benar-benar hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan pandangan kikuk yang terarahkan kearahnya.

"Sebenarnya kau ingin bertanya apa hah? Astaga Luhan, kau ini benar-benar yaa. Jika kau ingin bertanya tentang kesehatanmu kau tenang saja, demammu sudah mulai turun dan kau akan segera sembuh jadi tidak usah khawatir. Efek samping obatmu hanya akan membuatmu mengantuk" cerocos Baekhyun kesal. Luhan menggeleng lagi.

"Bukan. Bukan soal obatnya yang ingin kutanyakan" geleng Luhan lagi.

"Jadi?—apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ini soal kue" ujar Luhan pelan.

"Kue? Kue apa maksudmu?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan dahi mengerut bingung.

"Kue buatan sepupumu itu" ujar Luhan pelan.

Baekhyun manggut-manggut. "Maksudmu Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ya, kue buatan Sehun" ujar Luhan sambil mengangguk dan menyenderkan kepalanya dibantalan sofa.

"Kenapa dengan kue buatan Sehun? Kau tidak mampu menghabiskannya? Ohh baiklah, berikan padaku biar aku yang menghabiskannya. Kebetulan aku ingin sekali memakan kue buatannya" ujar Baekhyun kelewat semangat.

"Kue itu tidak ada" ujar Luhan.

"Hah?"

"Kue itu sudah tidak ada Baekhyun" ulang Luhan lagi. Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa kali.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau benar-benar membuangnya, aku akan membuatmu menyesalinya Lu. Kau tahu kue buatan Sehun itu limited edition untukku?" Baekhyun berujar dramatis membuat Luhan memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Aku sudah menghabiskannya" dengus Luhan kesal. Hancur sudah harga dirinya yang tinggi selangit itu.

"Jadi? Kenapa kalau kau menghabiskannya? Ada hubungannya denganku?" tanya Baekhyun yang sepertinya belum mengerti arah pembicaraan Luhan.

"Bisakah kau menyuruhnya untuk membuatkannya lagi?" tanya Luhan. Baekhyun sontak memandangnya aneh.

"Untuk?"

"Untuk dimakan Baekhyun. Kau pikir untuk apa?" dengus Luhan kesal.

"Kenapa harus aku? Kau bisa langsung menghubungi orangnya" ujar Baekhyun sambil berdecak kesal.

"Omong-omong, aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak kenal dekat dengannya" ujar Luhan. Baekhyun menyeringai saat itu juga.

"Dan juga, aku tidak pernah mendengar kalimat 'tidak bisa' dan 'tidak kenal dekat' keluar dari bibirnya. Yang kutahu, kau itu orangnya percaya diri dan tidak malu untuk bertanya dan menyuruh seseorang. Well, tapi kalau hanya untuk menyuruh seorang koki untuk membuatkan kue kupikir itu tidak akan sulit menurutmu" ujar Baekhyun pelan. Luhan gelagapan saat itu juga. Itu benar, Luhan terkenal acuh dan tidak peduli. Itu sifat aslinya dan persoalan yang gampang seperti ini, seharusnya sudah terpikirkan olehnya. Mencari dan menyuruh Oh Sehun itu begitu mudah untuknya. Banyak sekali koneksi darinya. Luhan sampai tidak terpikir untuk sampai kesitu.

"Jadi Luhan, sebenarnya aku penasaran. Kau itu sebenarnya menyukai cupcake itu atau malah menyukai pembuatnya?" Baekhyun mencondongkan wajahnya membuat Luhan lagi-lagi harus menahan nafas.

"A—aku"

TeBeCe ~~~~

A/N:

Jeng jeng jeng jeng… Author hdir lagi dngn ff baru. Kekeke, hadiah khusus buat para readersnim yang rajin bnget ksih review. Hohohoho,, badeweee,,, author pngin ngucapin mkasih untuk readersnim yang masih setia mnjadi Hunhan ship smpai skrang.

Author juga pngen supaya Hunhan ship nggak berkurang mlahan smkin bnyak. Pkoknya Hunhan itu real. Titik nggk pake koma. Author believe in Hunhan dan tentu saja Chanbaek. Hohohoho…

Untuk klnjutan critanya,, tolong direview yaaa~~~ Gomawooo.

Don't plagiat. Don't be a silent reader and don't bash.

If you don't like Hunhan, so please go away and kembali keasalmu aja yethh.

(Saya udah kesal sma yang suka bash saya krena saya Hunhan dan Chanbaek ship. Peliss dehh, saya tdk prnah nyari gara" sama klian yng nggk suka yaoi apa lagi HH sama CB. That's ok kalo nggak suka, tapi tolong hargai ksukaan mlik orang lain dongg. Mhon pngertian yaa)


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Confession

Main Cast : Sehun x Luhan

Length : Chaptered

Genre : Romance & Drama

Author : Gladyspark1288

Chaptered 2

"Tentu saja kuenya" sentak Luhan cepat. Matanya melotot kearah Baekhyun yang kini masih mencondongkan wajahnya. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Ya ya, bilang saja kau berbohong. Meskipun aku bukan psikolog, tapi aku tahu kau berbohong" ujar Baekhyun lagi.

"Tapi aku tidak—"

"Simpan alasanmu nanti Luhan-ssi. Dan jika kau ingin menanyai Sehun, dia sedang ada Jeju sekarang" jelas Baekhyun.

"Ada keperluan apa dia dijeju?" tanya Luhan dan sontak saja Baekhyun memandanginya dengan tatapan aneh. Tunggu dulu—sejak kapan Luhan yang dikenalnya kaku dan dingin ini menjadi sok peduli begini? Baekhyun yakin kalau dia benar-benar memberikan resep obat yang benar tadi dan bisa dijamin seratus persen bahwa efek samping obat ini tidak berpengaruh untuk kepribadian penggunannya.

"Luhan—kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

"Tentu. Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Luhan balik.

"Err—tumben sekali kau banyak bicara dan agak bawel. Tapi—kalau itu aku maklumi karena well, kau sedang sakit sekarang. Tapi soal rasa solidaritas dan kepedulian antar sesama milikmu itu—aku benar-benar meragukannya" cemooh Baekhyun sambil memandang aneh kearahnya.

"Maksudmu?" Luhan nyatanya memang tidak mengerti.

"Sejak kapan kau peduli apa yang Sehun kerjakan?" pertanyaan Baekhyun seakan menohok hatinya. Luhan menggaruk belakang kepalanya gugup.

"Tidak, aku tidak peduli dengannya. Aku hanya tanya agar aku bisa memastikan bahwa dia punya waktu untuk membuatkan kue pesananku" jelas Luhan.

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak kemudian mengangguk dengan mulut yang membulat sambil menggumam. Lumayanlah, alasan yang lebih masuk akal jadi Baekhyun tidak perlu repot-repot mencari kritikan.

"Oh begitu, kenapa kau tidak tanya saja sendiri? Aku punya nomor ponselnya, atau id line? Atau kau ingin—"

"Nomor ponsel saja Baek" dengus Luhan ketus. Baekhyun terkekeh mendengarnya, dia segera mengambil ponsel Luhan yang terletak dimeja kemudian mengetikan beberapa digit angka disana. Baekhyun tersenyum puas setelahnya.

"Aku sudah menyimpan nomornya. Dan—ohh aku akan pergi sekarang. Ada pasien yang harus check up. Kalau ada apa-apa, hubungi aku. Ok? Byee Lulu" teriakan Baekhyun terdengar diikuti oleh derap langkahnya yang meninggalkan Luhan sendirian diruangan kamarnya.

Luhan melirik ponselnya dan kali ini dia harus menimang-nimang apakah dia harus menghubungi Sehun sekarang ataukah nanti? Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Kenapa disaat seperti ini Luhan harus menjadi pusing sendiri? Ini kan hanya masalah sepele. Ck, ini benar-benar menjengkelkan.

Luhan memutuskan untuk menghubungi Sehun nanti saja. Toh yang penting dia sudah punya nomor ponsel milik Sehun, jadi dia nantinya gampang menghubungi pemuda itu. Luhan sih sebenarnya cukup penasaran dengan apa yang Sehun kerjakan di Jeju. Dia hanya—ingin tahu saja. Yeahh sekedar ingin tahu.

Ditempat lain….

Sehun menyeka rambut lembabnya dengan handuk kecil ditangannya. Langkah kakinya membawanya diruang tengah kamar hotel miliknya. Udara pagi di jeju memang terbaik untuknya. Sayangnya dihari terakhir disini membuatnya sedikit enggan pergi kembali keSeoul karena masih ingin menikmati indahnya pemandangan di jeju.

Bunyi dering ponsel menyapa pendengarannya dan dengan cepat dia segera meraih benda pipih tersebut yang terletak diatas tempat tidurnya.

"Halo?" Sehun mengerutkan dahinya saat tidak ada yang menjawabnya.

"Halo? Ada orang disana?" Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya. Dia melirik lagi kelayar ponselnya dan sambungan telpon masih saja tersambung.

"Maaf, jika tidak ingin menjawab aku akan menutup tel—"

" _Jangan! Tunggu"_ suara lembut diseberang membuat Sehun menegang. Dia terduduk lemas ditempat tidurnya dengan pandangan kosong miliknya.

"Kenapa—kau menelponku?" tanya Sehun pelan. Sosok diseberang terdengar membuang nafasnya gusar.

" _Sehun—aku merindukanmu"_ –tidak ada yang membuat Sehun bahagia saat mendengar perkataan suara lembut diseberang. Hanya ada rasa sakit dan ngilu dihatinya.

"Seharusnya kau tidak usah menghubungiku lagi. Aku—tidak ingin berhubungan denganmu lagi" lirihnya.

" _Sehun. Ini bukan salahmu. Kematian kakakku bukan karenamu, jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri"_ terdengar isakan tertahan disana. Sesaat keadaan hening, hingga akhirnya Sehun bersuara.

"Aku tutup telponnya. Jangan—hubungi aku lagi" selepas mengatakan hal itu, Sehun langsung menutup sambungan telponnya. Matanya menerawang dengan pandangan kosong miliknya. Sehun mengusap kasar wajahnya. Dari semua orang didunia—dia benci mengalami hal ini.

Dia bahkan sudah pindah ke Seoul untuk melupakan masa lalu yang seharusnya tidak menimpanya. Seharusnya, disaat seperti ini dia tidak lagi memikirkannya. Tapi entah kenapa seakan takdir tidak berpihak kepadanya. Rasa sakit itu datang lagi saat mengingat kilasan masa lalunya. Ini—menyakitkan.

 **Incheon airport. Seoul**.

Sehun menyeret kopernya dengan pandangan datarnya mengarah kesegala arah. Langkah kakinya menuntunnya keluar dari bandara dan langsung bertemu dengan beberapa bawahannya yang ternyata datang terlambat.

"Kita akan kemana Tuan Muda?" tanya sosok pengawal dijok pengemudi.

"Di Japan Resto saja. Aku hanya akan melihat sebentar cara kerja mereka" ujar Sehun pelan yang diangguki oleh pengawalnya.

Mobilnya terparkir didepan rumah makan megah khas Jepang tersebut. Sedikit melonggarkan kancing kameja miliknya yang terasa sesak, Sehun melesak masuk kedalam dan dihadiahi beberapa bungkukkan hormat beberapa staff dan tentunya manajernya disana.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja disini?" tanya Sehun sambil memandang kesekeliling.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja sajangnim. Beberapa waktu lalu pesanan meningkat anda bisa melihat perkembangannya digrafik ini" Jihyun—yeoja yang merupakan manajer Sehun disalah satu resto miliknya itu terlihat menyerahkan beberapa lembar gambar grafik perkembangan untuk Sehun.

"Kerja bagus. Pertahankan itu" ujar Sehun sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Baik sajangnim" ujarnya setelah membungkuk hormat. Sehun kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya diruangan miliknya dan mulai membuka beberapa halaman dokumen diatas mejanya.

Ini hanyalah salah satu dari sekian banyaknya restoran yang dibawah bimbingannya. Keluarganya terkesan kaya dan memang benar-benar sibuk sekali. Ayahnya pengusaha sedangkan ibunya seorang model terkenal. Beberapa cabang restoran yang dia pegang seutuhnya adalah milik grandmanya dan dia memutuskan untuk meneruskannya karena hobinya yang suka memasak. Sehun ketua chef disana, dan itu lebih membuat orang-orang menghormatinya.

Telponnya nampak bergetar, ternyata itu Baekhyun. "Ada apa Baekhyun hyung?" tanya Sehun.

" _Kau sudah kembali dari Jeju? Dimana kau sekarang?"_ suara Baekhyun diseberang terdengar.

"Ya, aku baru kembali tadi. Aku—ada di Japan Resto" jelas Sehun.

" _Tunggu disana. Aku akan kesana sebentar lagi"—pip._ Sambungan telpon terputus. Sehun mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak peduli. Entah kenapa Baekhyun tiba-tiba mencarinya. Mungkin ada hal penting.

Sekitar 15 menit, Baekhyun sudah sampai disana dan langsung duduk disalah satu sofa diruangannya. Pemuda tunangan resmi dari Park Chanyeol itu terlihat menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan menatap lekat kearah Sehun yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Jadi, hyung ada perlu apa?" tanya Sehun. Tipikal to the point rupanya.

"Aku hanya ingin tanya saja. Apakah Luhan sudah menghubungimu?" pertanyaan Baekhyun membuat Sehun mengerutkan dahinya berpikir kemudian menggeleng. Jangankan pesan, menelpon saja pemuda bernama Luhan itu tidak pernah. Mereka bahkan baru satu kali bertemu, ya ampun. Dan mana mungkin pemuda seperti Luhan berniat menghubunginya?

"Tidak. Kenapa memangnya?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada bingung.

"Oh bodoh sekali dia. Katanya dia ingin menelpon. Aku harus mengatainya kalau begitu" dengus Baekhyun kesal. Sehun mendengarnya dan itu membuatnya harus menatap bingung kearahnya.

"Sebenarnya, ada apa?" Sehun mencoba bertanya lagi. Baekhyun menggeleng kikuk sambil tersenyum malu.

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa" ujarnya. Sehun spontan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Jadi—hyung kemari hanya ingin menanyakan itu?" Sehun berujar dengan tampang herannya. Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Sebenarnya tidak. Aku kesini ingin memesan beberapa makanan. Chanyeol tiba-tiba ingin memakannya, dan kupikir sekalian saja aku mengunjungimu. Oh ya, mungkin Luhan akan segera menghubungimu" jelas Baekhyun.

"Untuk apa?" Sehun bertanya dengan penasaran. Luhan yang dia tahu dari Baekhyun tidak akan membuang-buang waktu kerjanya hanya untuk menelpon seseorang yang jelas-jelas tidak penting sepertinya. Seulas senyum nampak dibibir Baekhyun.

"Dia sedang sakit. Tolong buatkan kue special untuknya. Setidaknya, aku menyuruhmu sebelum dia. Dia menyukai kue buatanmu, kupikir jika masalah tagihan aku yang akan membayarnya. Dan juga—bisakah kau mengantarnya langsung kerumahnya?" Baekhyun tersenyum puas mengatakannya. Kali ini, dia harus berhasil membuat Sehun menemui Luhan sendiri.

"Untuk apa? Bukankah aku bisa menyuruh—"

"Sayangnya Luhan itu tipikal orang yang suka sekali mencurigai seseorang. Dia tidak akan mudah percaya jika orang itu benar-benar disuruh olehmu. Lagian, aku sudah janji akan membayar kan?" Baekhyun berujar memotong perkataan pemuda didepannya. Sehun tersenyum simpul mendengarnya.

"Aku bisa menelponnya dan mengatakan bahwa kue yang diantarkan oleh bawahanku adalah kue dariku" ujar Sehun sambil melipat tangannya. Senyum Baekhyun luntur seketika. Percuma saja beragumen dengan manusia jenis seperti Sehun. Oh ayolah, bukan Baekhyun namanya jika dia tidak bisa mengalahkan sebuah persoalan mudah seperti ini.

"Sayangnya kau bahkan tidak memiliki nomor ponselnya" desis Baekhyun mulai sebal. Dan Sehun mulai tersenyum mengejek kearahnya.

"Aku bisa memintanya padamu" ujar Sehun santai. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tidak punya. Dia baru saja mengganti nomor ponselnya" sentak Baekhyun.

"Pada Chanyeol hyung saja kalau begitu" ujar Sehun lagi. Baekhyun melotot mendengarnya kemudian mengibaskan tangannya.

"Sehun, bisakah kau mengantarkannya saja? Aku tidak tahu ini benar atau tidak tapi—kupikir lebih baik kau mengantarkannya langsung" ujar Baekhyun tegas. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya. Sebenarnya dia juga agak bingung, kenapa Baekhyun begitu menggebu-gebu menyuruhnya untuk mengantarkan kue pesanannya dirumah Luhan. Bukaannya dia seorang dongsaeng yang jahat, tapi dia juga masih punya beberapa pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan olehnya meskipun tidak banyak. Tapi tetap saja, kan? Ini termasuk sebuah pemaksaan.

"Tapi hyung, masalahnya aku punya banyak pekerjaan" desah Sehun dengan wajah yang dibuat sedikit memelas. Oh ayolah, wajahnya sangat tidak cocok dengan wajah meminta.

"Tapi aku benar-benar meminta bantuanmu Sehun, Chanyeol benar-benar tidak bisa ditinggalkan. Dia sedikit—err manja. Dan aku tidak mau meninggalkannya. Luhan juga sedang sakit sekarang. Bisakah kau membantuku? Aku sudah seperti pembantu saja sekarang" oceh Baekhyun dengan wajah menyedihkan. Sehun mendengus kemudian beralih menatap jam arlojinya setelah beberapa kali menggumam.

"Baiklah. Hyung—tentunya tahu alamat rumahnya kan?" tanya Sehun. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

"Tentu"

Tak apalah, Sehun pikir dia juga tidak memiliki kegiatan nanti sore. Jadi—dia memutuskan untuk mengiyakan saja permintaan hyungnya.

"Soal tagihan, sudahlah. Lupakan. Aku bukan orang material" ujar Sehun agak jengkel. Baekhyun menyengir kearahnya.

"Maaf kalau begitu"

~~ooOOoo~~

Luhan mengusap gusar wajahnya. Dia sudah tertidur seharian ini tanpa gangguan apapun dan dari siapapun. Tubuhnya juga tidak selemas tadi, setidaknya demamnya sudah hilang untuk sementara waktu. Dia hanya benci sakit, itu karena dia terlihat lemah. Matanya memang sedikit sayu tapi tidak seberat beberapa saat yang lalu.

Dia melirik kecil kearah nakas meja tidurnya dan mendapati ponselnya yang terletak disana. Luhan meraihnya kemudian menyipitkan matanya saat mendapati beberapa pesan dari bawahannya berisi tentang laporan yang terjadi dikantor hari ini. Lama-lama dia membacanya, dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka pesan dari Baekhyun.

 _Sehun akan datang kesana jam 5 sore nanti. Semoga kau bisa menghabiskan kue buatannya. Aku sudah memesankannya untukmu. Jangan salahkan aku untuk semua ini, kau terlalu lama untuk menelponnya. Jadi—selamat menikmati waktumu. Semoga kau cepat sembuh._

 _Your beloved friend, Byun Baekhyun_

Luhan memelototi layar ponselnya. Berulang kali bola matanya membaca satu persatu rentetan kalimat dan kata yang tersusun rapi tersebut kemudian mendesah frustasi dengan tidak elitnya. Luhan menyadari sesuatu, dan bernafas lega saat mendapati jam yang masih menunjukan angka tiga sore. Tidurnya tidak cukup lama rupanya, mungkin karena Luhan cukup lapar.

Beberapa lama berpikir, Luhan akhirnya teringat sesuatu kemudian menepuk pelan dahinya. Dia lupa bahwa pembantu pribadinya, Bibi Lie baru saja minta izin pulang kampung padanya. Seharusnya Luhan mengingatnya jadi Luhan bisa menyuruh Baekhyun untuk memesankannya makanan. Dia juga serba salah menyuruh pengawal pribadinya yang rata-rata merupakan laki-laki berbadan kekar. Astaga—yang benar saja Luhan menyuruh mereka memasak. Bisa-bisa dapurnya hancur.

"Aku tidak mungkin memasak" Luhan mendesah bingung saat dirinya berada dikondisi seperti ini. Baekhyun pasti sibuk sekarang. Menelpon Chanyeol juga terasa aneh. Astaga—Luhan harus apa sekarang? Cemilan? Oh ya, dia memilikinya. Mungkin beberapa susu kotak dan biscuit juga keripik miliknya bisa membuat perutnya merasa lebih baik. Yeahh, itu bukan makanan yang baik untuk orang sakit sebenarnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dia tidak punya pilihan lain sekarang. Dia juga tidak bisa memasak.

Luhan menghela nafasnya, susah juga jika tidak memiliki keluarga. Ibu dan ayahnya memang ada, tapi sayangnya mereka sibuk dengan kehidupan pribadi mereka saat bercerai. Bahkan Luhan tidak menghadiri pernikahan ibunya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Pusing amat. Luhan tidak begitu peduli dengan mereka.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya dengan berat menuju toilet. Dia pikir tubuhnya agak lengket dan memutuskan untuk membersihkan tubuhnya terlebih dahulu.

Setelah selesai membersihkan tubuhnya, Luhan menghabiskan waktunya memakan beberapa bungkus biscuit ditangannya dengan pandangan lurus kearah layar TV. Sebenarnya dia masih dibilang lapar, namun dia hanya diam ditempatnya seakan malas untuk bergerak.

Kotak susu berukuran jumbo didepannya nyaris habis namun entah kenapa dia merasa bahwa perutnya semakin lapar berlipat-lipat. Dia menghela nafas kesal. "AKhh. AKu bisa gila jika begini" desisnya kesal. Bahkan suaranya menggema diruangan luas dan megah tersebut.

"Tuan muda, ada yang datang" suara salah seorang pelayannya membuat Luhan terdiam sejenak. Ditatapnya bawahannya tersebut dengan pandangan bingungnya.

"Siapa?" tanyanya dengan nada suara tak suka yang sangat kentara.

"Katanya namanya Oh Sehun. Dan dia—"

"Suruh dia masuk kemari" ujar Luhan cepat. Sejenak bawahannya itu menatap Luhan dengan heran. Bukan apa saja ya, barusan saat tadi pagi Luhan berujar untuk tidak mengijinkan siapapun mengganggunya.

"Bukankah Tuan muda bilang untuk tidak mengijinkan—"

"Kalau Oh Sehun, biarkan saja" ujar Luhan tenang hingga tanpa disuruh bawahannya mengangguk setelah akhirnya membungkuk hormat. Luhan masih terdiam ditempatnya kemudian merutukki perkataannya tadi.

 _Kalau Oh Sehun, biarkan saja._ Hell. Apa yang terjadi padanya?! Konyol sekali. Perkataan macam apa itu? Luhan pasti sudah gila sekarang.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?" suara seseorang menyentaknya dari lamunannya. Matanya menoleh keasal suara kemudian menemukan Sehun dengan dua—ohh tidak empat kotak kue berukuran jumbo?! Luhan membelalak tak percaya melihatnya. Sehun tersenyum kecil.

"Taruh saja semuanya disana" tunjuk Sehun kearah meja didepannya. Beberapa bawahan yang membawa bungkusan kue tersebut mengangguk kemudian bergegas pergi dari sana meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan disana.

"Aku sudah tahu. Terima kasih untuk menyukai kue buatanku. Kupikir aku tidak percaya karena, well kau mengatakan bahwa kau tidak suka makanan manis termasuk kue dan beberapa jenis cupcake" jelas Sehun. Luhan tersenyum canggung mendengarnya. Itu terdengar memalukan sebenarnya.

"Ya, buatanmu enak. Aku menyukainya" Luhan tersenyum kecil setelahnya. Sehun menatap sekitar dengan kerutan samar didahinya.

"Luhan-ssi sakit apa?" tanya Sehun.

"Errr—tidak parah. Hanya demam, dan errr—sedikit sakit kepala" ujar Luhan canggung. Sehun mengangguk samar.

"Baekhyun hyung mengabariku jika saat ini kau belum makan malam. Pelayan pribadimu tidak ada disini, dan juga katanya Luhan-ssi tidak tahu memasak. Apakah Luhan-ssi sudah makan malam?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan dalam hati ingin sekali membunuh Baekhyun yang terkesan ceplas ceplos dalam menjelaskan sesuatu. Tak tahukah sahabatnya jika Luhan ingin sekali mengulitinya sekarang juga? Luhan hanya mampu tersenyum paksa. Sebenarnya dia juga cukup lapar untuk saat ini. Luhan menggeleng.

"Kebetulan sekali, aku akan memasakannya kalau begitu. Tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Sehun. Luhan berpikir sejenak kemudian mengangguk. Lumayan, dia juga tidak mau mati kelaparan disini.

"Ayo, aku akan menunjukan dapurnya" ujar Luhan.

~~ooOOoo~~

Luhan hanya dapat memperhatikan Sehun dari meja makan. Matanya menelusuri counter dapur yang disana ada Sehun yang tengah memotong beberapa sayuran segar yang ada dilemari es. Sebenarnya Luhan merasa sangat terkesan dengan skil memasak Sehun yang bisa dibilang sangat ahli.

"Jadi, Sehun-ah. Kau belajar masak sejak kapan?" Luhan bertanya dengan nada penasaran yang sama sekali bukan gayanya. Oh ayolah, sejak kapan Luhan menjadi orang yang suka bertanya tentang kehidupan seseorang.

"Sejak sekolah dasar" Sehun berujar.

Tak Tak Tak. Kedua tangan pemuda itu dengan telaten memotong wortel ditangannya. "Memasak itu menyenangkan" ujar Sehun dengan senyumnya. Luhan mendadak penasaran.

"Oh ya?" Luhan bertanya lagi. Sejenak Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya kemudian memandangi Luhan yang tengah bertopang dagu sambil menatapnya.

"Tentu saja" ujar Sehun yakin sambil tersenyum kecil. Luhan mengerutkan dahinya, dia pikir memasak adalah salah satu jenis pekerjaan yang cukup membosankan. Hanya merebus, menggoreng, memanggang, dan—oh apa lagi? Merepotkan. Itu sebabnya Luhan sama sekali tidak menyentuh dapur seumur hidupnya. Itu menyebalkan jika kulitmu harus terkena minyak ataupun bau anyir daging ikan yang pastinya akan tercium jika dia menyentuhnya.

"Bisa aku mencobanya?"—lagi. Sehun memandangnya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Apakah Luhan tadi mengucapkan bahwa dirinya mau mencoba untuk memasak?

"Tidak usah. Kau masih sakit" ujar Sehun pelan. Luhan mendelik tak suka.

"Biarkan aku mencoba" ujar Luhan yang kini beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Sehun menatapnya dengan pandangan heran kemudian mengalah saat Luhan menatapnya dengan pandangan yakin miliknya.

Setelah selesai memasangkan apron ditubuh pemuda didepannya, Sehun dengan pelan mencoba mengajarkan Luhan untuk memasak. Setidaknya menurut Sehun, Luhan harus mengkonsumsi beberapa soup sayuran. Mengingat Luhan masih sakit saat ini.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Sehun bertanya saat menatap Luhan yang kini mengunyah beberapa potongan sayuran kedalam mulutnya. Alis Luhan bertaut dengan mulut yang mencoba mengunyah dan mengecap rasa tersebut.

"Ini—enak juga" Luhan tersenyum kecil. Setidaknya dihari pertamanya memasak, hasilnya tidak seburuk yang dia kira. Meskipun Sehun begitu berperan besar, tapi sebenarnya Luhan tadi cukup bekerja keras untuk membantu Sehun. Dan hasilnya tidak buruk juga. Lumayan, masih layak untuk dimakan.

"Jadi, apakah memasak menyenangkan?" tanya Sehun—lengkap dengan senyum hangatnya yang masih saja sempat membuat Luhan merona sejenak.

"Lumayan" ujar Luhan singkat. Sehun tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Sifat Luhan memang dingin, tapi entah kenapa Sehun tidak merasa demikian. Mungkin saja ada banyak yang Sehun tidak ketahui tentang Luhan namun sepertinya Sehun begitu tertarik untuk mengetahuinya.

"Baekhyun hyung bilang, dia ingin meminta maaf tidak bisa menjengukmu. Jadi—aku menggantikannya. Baekhyun hyung akhir-akhir ini sibuk dengan pekerjaannya" jelas Sehun sambil menyeruput secangkir kopi disampingnya. Matanya tak lepas memandangi Luhan yang nampaknya begitu lahap saat makan meskipun gaya makannya terkesan anggun dan cuek. Sehun menyukainya.

Luhan terdiam sejenak sambil mengunyah makanannya. "Bukan masalah. Sebenarnya aku baik-baik saja tanpa harus diperhatikan. Kadang, Baekhyun terkesan berlebihan" ujar Luhan pelan.

"Dia cukup baik, namun terkadang menjengkelkan. Aku pikir, aku harus berterima kasih padanya" Luhan tersenyum saat mengatakannya. Dan itu adalah senyum tulus yang pertama kali Sehun lihat selama dia bertemu dengan Luhan.

"Ya, Baekhyun hyung memang seperti itu" ujar Sehun menambahi.

"Sehun? Kau yakin tidak sibuk? Kupikir kau masih banyak pekerjaan dibandingkan datang kesini" ujar Luhan sambil berdehem. Sehun terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Sahabat Baekhyun hyung kupikir sahabatku juga. Aku sebenarnya sudah mengenalmu sejak lama. Kau cukup berdedikasi tinggi dan beberapa pengusaha atau bahkan keseluruhan pengusaha mengenalmu" ujar Sehun. Luhan tanpa sadar tersenyum malu.

"Terima kasih, tapi kupikir aku hanya seorang pengusaha biasa" ujar Luhan canggung.

"Well, itu kenyataan" ujar Sehun menambahi.

"Soal kue—aku sudah membuatkannya untukmu. Anggap saja itu adalah tanda perkenalanku padamu. Mungkin kita bisa menjadi kerabat dekat jika kau tidak keberatan" ujar Sehun. Luhan mendongkak menatapnya.

"Aku tidak keberatan tentunya. Terima kasih untuk kue dan waktunya" ujar Luhan.

Keduanya nampak terdiam beberapa saat dimeja makan. Luhan memang benar-benar menghabiskan makanannya tanpa tersisa dan entah kenapa Sehun merasa senang melihatnya.

"Aku akan pergi kalau begitu. Kupikir aku harus mengerjakan sesuatu setelah ini" ujar Sehun sambil menatap jam arlojinya yang menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Luhan agak terkesiap mendengarnya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengantarkanmu sampai kedepan kalau begitu" ujar Luhan sambil mengantar Sehun menuju pintu rumahnya. Beberapa bawahan Luhan nampak mengekori mereka dari belakang dan didepan pintu terlihat dengan jelas supir pribadi Sehun yang sudah menunggunya.

"Sehun?" panggil Luhan. Ah ya, jika diingat lagi mereka sudah kerabat bukan? Jadi, panggilan mereka terkesan akrab—sebenarnya itu usul Sehun—dan Sehun juga Luhan tidak mempermasalahkannya. Sehun menoleh kearah Luhan yang berdiri tepat didepan pintu rumahnya yang yeahh—mewah tentunya.

"Terima kasih untuk waktumu dan juga—kuenya" ujar Luhan.

"Well, bukan masalah. Aku kerabatmu ingat? Kalau ada apa-apa, kau bisa menelponku atau Baekhyun hyung. Dan juga, jika kau ingin memakan kueku, aku tidak keberatan untuk membuatkannya lagi" Sehun tersenyum diakhir kalimatnya membuat Luhan mengangguk lengkap dengan sebuah senyum dibibirnya.

"Sampai jumpa" Luhan berujar pelan sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan pandangan tak lepas kearah mobil Sehun yang sudah meluncur keluar dari mansion mewahnya.

Luhan memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam mansionnya hingga akhirnya langkah kakinya terhenti saat melihat beberapa bungkusan kue diruang tengah. Senyum hangat yang jarang sekali ditunjukkan olehnya terkembang bebas.

Well, mungkin malam dini hari dia akan tersenyum tanpa henti saat mengingat kue yang lezat tersebut akan dimakannya nanti. Astaga—bisakah dia menyebutnya bahwa dia telah jatuh cinta pada kuenya? Atau pada pembuatnya?

"Kuenya" Luhan menggumam yakin. Entahlah—dia saja begitu bingung dengan kejadian beruntun hari ini. Ck.

TeBeCe…..

A/N :

Sorry for late update. Thank tou buat review untk chap sebelumnya. Maksih banyak dehh pkoknya. Mskipun ada bbrapa silent reader yng nyelinap masuk. Hohoho…

Hrap review yaaa untk chap ini. Wajib! Ingat wajibb. Jika ingin bertanya semuanyaaa, tntng ff ini ataupun semuanyaaa*plak. Hrap brtanya di Private Message aja yahh. Atau bisa lngsung direview. Author bkln bls kok. Hehehe…

Untk pmbritahuan lagi-jngan lupa direview. Gomawoooo^^


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Confession

Main Cast : Sehun x Luhan

Length : Chaptered

Genre : Romance & Drama

Author : Gladyspark1288

Chaptered 3

"Jadi, dia menelponmu?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil mengunyah keripik kentang ditangannya. Sehun yang berada didepannya hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Bukannya—kau bilang kau sudah tidak berhubungan lagi dengannya?" alis Baekhyun berkerut bingung. Sehun menggeleng.

"Aku benar-benar tidak bertemu dan berhubungan lagi dengannya hyung. Kau tahu kan kenapa aku memutuskan untuk pindah ke California?" Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Kurasa kematian kakaknya bukan kesalahanmu Sehun" ujar Baekhyun pelan. Sehun mendongkak dengan pandangan buramnya.

"Itu jelas kesalahanku. Kalau aku tahu dia sakit sejak awal, mungkin saja aku bisa menyelamatkannya hyung" Sehun meninggikan suaranya dengan geram.

"Kau tahu atau tidak itu sama saja. Penyakitnya tidak akan sembuh, Sehun! Aku dokter dan aku tahu hal itu. Tidak usah menyalahkan dirimu karena itu bukan kesalahanmu" bentak Baekhyun balik.

"Tapi aku janji padanya, hyung. Aku berjanji akan selalu bersamanya" lirih Sehun tertahan. Baekhyun menghela nafas.

Masalah ini sudah berapa tahun menghantui sepupunya ini. Salahkan saja Sehun yang benar-benar tidak bisa melupakan semuanya. Masa lalu yang tragis, pikirnya. Baekhyun menatap lagi kearah Sehun.

"Aku tahu dia cinta pertamamu Sehun. Kau menyukainya namun sayangnya adiknya jauh lebih membutuhkanmu" ujar Baekhyun pelan.

"Aku bukan lelaki brengsek yang akan memacari adik dari cinta pertamaku hyung. Aku tahu mereka kembar, tapi mereka jelas berbeda" Sehun berujar datar.

"Lalu—sampai kapan kau mau seperti ini? Kau ingin jadi perjaka tua hah?!" Baekhyun mendengus.

"Aku—tidak tahu. Siapapun orangnya, dia tidak akan pernah menggantikan posisinya" seusai Sehun berujar seperti itu, pemuda berkulit pucat itu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang duduk termangu diruang tamu sambil memandang khawatir kearah adiknya.

Ini hanyalah sebuah masalah klasik. Seperti drama cinta segitiga. Dan Sehun menjadi pemeran utamanya. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang terjadi pada sepupunya, namun jika dilihat, kisah percintaan Sehun terkesan menyedihkan.

Sehun dulunya tidak seperti ini, yang Baekhyun tahu. Sejak saat dia bertemu dengan sepasang anak kembar sialan—kata Baekhyun—yang merubah hidupnya. Hwang Minsoo dan Hwang MinAh. Dua yeoja yang benar-benar merebut perhatian Sehun. Mereka menyukai Sehun, sayangnya Sehun hanya dapat memilih satu diantara mereka. Dan Sehun—terlanjur menyukai Minsoo. Sayangnya Minsoo memiliki penyakit kanker stadium akhir yang benar-benar parah dan tidak dapat disembuhkan.

Hingga Minsoo meninggal, Sehun benar-benar memutuskan hubungan komunikasi dengan Minah, adik kembar Minsoo. Oh ayolah, Baekhyun sudah cukup muak untuk membahas permasalahan ini lagi. Sehun selalu saja menyalahkan dirinya karena kematian Minsoo dan entah kenapa Minah lagi-lagi menemukan Sehun. Ck, ini rumit sekali. Dan Sehun lebih membuatnya rumit.

~~ooOOoo~~

"Jadi.. Maksud kedatanganmu?" Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung mendapati Baekhyun yang sudah duduk manis didalam ruangannya. Baekhyun tersenyum polos kearahnya.

"Tidak ada. Jadi.. Sehun memasakanmu makan malam?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan senyum semangatnya. Luhan balas menatapnya datar dan tak berselera.

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Kau ini. Aku kan hanya bertanya Lu" ujar Baekhyun mendengus kesal.

"Biasa saja. Hanya makan malam biasa" ujar Luhan yang mulai membuka beberapa lembar dokumen dihadapannya.

"Lalu kenapa kalau biasa? Kau mengharapkan yang biasa ya?" Baekhyun menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda dengan mata mengerling.

"Baek, bisakah kau tidak bertindak untuk menjodohkanku dengan Sehun?" Luhan bertanya datar.

"Well, aku tidak berniat menjodohkanmu dengan Sehun. Sepupuku itu datar sebenarnya dan punya masa lalu kelam. Kupikir akan sulit untuk menyukai seseorang" Baekhyun berujar santai dan itu membuat Luhan menghentikan sejenak aktivitasnya dengan alis berkerut.

"Apa.. maksudmu?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Yang jelas, aku tidak menjodohkanmu dengan Sehun. Dia menyebalkan dan aku tahu hal itu. Aku hanya… bagaimana ya? Ingin kau mendapat teman baru" ujar Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak butuh itu Baek" jelas Luhan singkat. Baekhyun terdiam.

"Aku mengerti" Baekhyun menatap Luhan sekilas.

"Kau tidak pernah membuka diri untuk siapapun. Bahkan termasuk aku" Baekhyun berujar pelan.

"Aku tidak bermaksud…"

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu. Aku hanya tahu bahwa orang tuamu bercerai dan meninggalkanmu. Setelahnya..kau tidak memberitahukan apa-apa padaku. Sebenarnya, kau menganggapku sebagai apa kalau bukan sahabat?" Baekhyun menatapnya penuh tanya.

"A-aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu" Luhan menggeleng dengan nada seraknya. Pandangan matanya melembut.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menutup diri seperti itu? Kau bahkan tidak pernah menganggapku teman" Baekhyun berujar kecewa.

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu" kali ini Luhan menghela nafas.

"Kau tidak mengerti Baek"lirihnya lagi. Baekhyun tertawa sinis mendengarnya.

"Ya, kau dan Sehun sama saja" decihnya.

"Egois dan tidak pernah mau mendengar pendapat orang lain" lanjut Baekhyun.

Luhan masih terdiam disana sampai Baekhyun pergi dari ruangannya. Alisnya berkerut bingung namun pandangan kecewa sangat tercetak jelas dimatanya. Luhan mendesah frustasi. "Aku hanya tidak tahu. Harus mempercayai siapa" lirih Luhan.

~~ooOOoo~~

Ini sudah seminggu setelah perdebatan kecil oleh Luhan dan Baekhyun dan sebenarnya Luhan merasa sepi karena tidak bisa mendengar celotehan Baekhyun yang selalu menghiasi harinya. Dia merindukan Baekhyun, dan—Sehun. Kedua orang itu tidak ada dimanapun dan Luhan tidak pernah berhenti memikirkan mereka.

Sinar matahari tidak nampak lagi dan cuaca mendadak mendung. Luhan tersenyum miris melihat kedepan menampilkan suasana kota Seoul yang nampak suram, seperti dirinya. Lama berdiri disana membuat Luhan bosan juga, dia akhirnya mendudukan dirinya disofa ruangannya kemudian menyenderkan kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Getaran ponselnya membuatnya tersadar. Alisnya berkerut tak suka saat melihat nama seseorang yang tidak ingin dia lihat saat ini.

"Ada apa?" suara Luhan berubah datar.

" _Halo? Luhan? Kau disana?"—_ Sialan. Suara lembut itu lagi—Luhan mengumpat. Mendadak emosinya tak terkendali lagi. Itu suara, ibunya—ah bukan itu bukan ibunya lagi. Anggap saja hanya rekan kerja. Luhan benci mengakuinya.

"Hmm" Luhan bergumam malas. Beberapa waktu yang lalu entah kenapa ibunya mengusik kehidupannya lagi. Berpura-pura menghawatirkannya dan menjadi sok lembut padanya. Oh, Luhan muak sekali rasanya.

" _Kau dimana?"—_ Luhan mendecih malas.

"Dikantor, tentu saja. Ada perlu apa?" kali ini Luhan bertanya dengan nada ketusnya hingga dia mendengar helaan nafas dari seberang.

" _Ibu ingin mengundangmu. Adikmu—"_

"Aku tidak punya adik apalagi keluarga" putus Luhan cepat.

" _Tapi Luhan—"_

"Jadi….bisa beritahu sekarang? Ada perlu apa? Aku punya banyak pekerjaan"—bohong kalau Luhan bilang banyak pekerjaan. Semua pekerjaannya sudah selesai sejam yang lalu.

" _Baiklah. Yixing akan bertunangan. Kuharap kau akan datang nanti, akan ada baiknya jika kau datang. Karena….dia sangat mengharapkan kedatanganmu. Waktu dan tempatnya akan ibu kirimkan padamu"._ Luhan terdiam sejenak saat mendengar penuturan ibunya. Dia teringat dengan adik tirinya itu. Terkesan penurut dan baik hati, dia jadi tidak tega untuk menolaknya.

"Hanya itu?" Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

" _Ya, hanya itu"—_ pikk. Sambungan telpon langsung dimatikan oleh Luhan sesegera mungkin. Selang beberapa menit, sebuah pesan masuk dari ibunya yang berisi tempat dan waktu dilaksanakannya acara tersebut. Luhan mendengus. Dia hanya malas saja saat ini.

~~ooOOoo~~

Luhan meneguk segelas kopi ditangannya. Matanya tidak berhenti menatap pintu masuk café yang didatanginya. Menunggu seseorang, yaitu Sehun. Untungnya pemuda itu mau meluangkan waktunya untuk Luhan.

"Luhan?" suara seseorang menyadarkannya. Luhan kembali menatap kearah suara dan mendapati Sehun dengan setelan kameja miliknya dan berjalan mendekat.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Sehun yang kini duduk tepat didepannya. Luhan melirik jam ditangannya kemudian menggeleng. Dia sedikit kagum dengan ketepatan waktu yang dimilikki Sehun. Tidak lewat dan nyaris terlalu cepat beberapa menit dari jam yang dijanjikan.

"Jadi, kau ingin menanyakan apa?" tanya Sehun.

"Ini tentang Baekhyun" ujar Luhan dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Aku dan dia bertengkar beberapa waktu lalu" jelas Luhan. Alis Sehun bertaut.

"Bertengkar? Aku tidak tahu jika hubungan kalian menjadi seburuk yang kau katakan. Tapi, ini seperti bukan Baekhyun hyung. Dia tidak suka bertengkar dengan orang terdekatnya. Termasuk kau sendiri, Luhan" perkataan Sehun membuat Luhan bungkam. Rasa bersalah menyelimutinya.

Jadi Baekhyun bahkan sudah menganggapnya sedekat itu? Luhan saja tidak begitu terbuka pada sahabatnya itu. Atau…mungkinkah Luhan sudah menganggapnya sebagai sahabat? Baekhyun sama sekali tidak pernah mengecewakannya. Luhan janji dia akan terbuka pada temannya itu nantinya.

"Ya, masalahnya cukup rumit" Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

"Oh—kau sudah memesan?" Luhan teringat bahwa Sehun belum memesan menu. Sehun tertawa.

"Aku sudah memesannya tadi. Tenang saja. Jadi…lanjutkan ceritamu. Masalah rumit? Seperti apa?" tanya Sehun penasaran. Luhan menghela nafas.

"Ini soal…umm kepercayaan" ujar Luhan lemas.

"Kepercayaan? Jadi selama ini kalian tidak saling mempercayai?" Sehun kembali bertanya. Nampaknya pemuda itu terlihat antusias mendengarkan permasalahan Luhan—pemuda yang merebut perhatiannya sejak pertama kali bertemu.

"Bukan Baekhyun. Lebih tepatnya aku" ujar Luhan. Sehun berpikir sejenak kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Aku tahu dengan jelas. Baekhyun hyung sebelumnya sudah memberitahuku tentangmu. Yang katanya tertutup dan cukup—introvert" ujar Sehun dan dalam hati Luhan membenarkan.

"Aku tidak tahu secara pasti masa lalumu. Tapi kupikir….aku bisa membantu untuk memperbaikki hubungan kalian" ujar Sehun. Luhan tersenyum.

"Benarkah?" wajah masam Luhan berubah cerah. Sehun mengangguk.

"Dengan syarat. Aku ingin kau tidak lagi memperlakukan Baekhyun hyung sebagai orang asing. Kupikir tidak ada salahnya jika kau mempercayai seseorang sekarang. Baekhyun hyung sudah membuktikannya, bukan?" tanya Sehun. Luhan hanya mengangguk lagi.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih Sehun-ah"

"Well, bukan masalah untukku"

~~Confession~~

Baekhyun memutar ponselnya dengan malas dan ini memang terasa aneh beberapa hari terakhir ini. Baekhyun sudah terlalu terbiasa untuk mengunjungi Luhan dikantornya dan mencari beberapa hiburan diluaran sana dengan menyeret Luhan secara paksa. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas berat. Inginnya dia menghubungi Chanyeol—kekasihnya namun Baekhyun ingat bahwa Chanyeol masih mengurus beberapa urusan dikantornya. Dia mengambil cuti untuk dua hari. Dan dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Baekhyun bosan.

Beberapa kali menguap bosan dengan kaki yang bergelantungan—karena dia sedang berbaring nyaman ditempat tidur—Baekhyun terlihat menegakkan badannya karena mendengar bell yang berbunyi beberapa kali. Baekhyun menautkan alisnya. Dia pikir Chanyeol tidak akan pulang secepat ini.

"Sehun?" Baekhyun menyahut saat mendapati Sehun yang kini berada didepannya. Sehun tersenyum kecil.

"Jadi…hyung ingin membiarkanku disini tanpa masuk kedalam?" Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya bergumam membuat Baekhyun berjengit setelahnya.

"Ah ya. Silahkan masuk" ujar Baekhyun memberi jalan. Keduanya berjalan beriringa menuju ruang tamu setelah Baekhyun mempersilahkannya duduk.

"Jadi…kau ada keperluan apa kemari?" tanya Baekhyun setelah dirinya menaruh secangkir teh panas dimeja—dia ingat dengan jelas bahwa Sehun kurang menyukai kopi.

"Eumm. Hanya ingin berkunjung saja" ujar Sehun menyeruput teh didepannya.

"Kau berbohong" dengus Baekhyun dan Sehun hanya tertawa pelan.

"Oke. Aku bohong" kekeh Sehun.

"Jadi?" Baekhyun bertanya penasaran dan sepupunya itu hanya menghela nafas.

"Untuk yang terakhir kali kita bertemu. Aku akan mencoba meyakinkan diriku untuk tidak menyalahkanku atas kematian Minsoo. Kupikir hyung benar jika aku tak mungkin menghabiskan waktuku untuk menyesalinya. Aku pikir aku akan mencoba mencari yang lain" ujar Sehun diakhir kalimatnya dan Baekhyun hanya dapat tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Kau benar" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Jadi, aku ingin meminta tolong padamu" perkataan Sehun membuat Baekhyun sedikit tidak nyaman. Dia rasa ada yang aneh. Entahlah, tapi dia hanya mengangguk saja.

"Kupikir Luhan…"

"Tunggu sebentar" Baekhyun menyela. Mata sipitnya memandang Sehun dengan pandangan menyelidik sedangkan Sehun hanya balik menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh miliknya.

"Kenapa?" Sehun bertanya.

"Kenapa kau menyebutkan Luhan? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Luhan?" tanya Baekyun dengan nada yang mulai terdengar agak jengkel meskipun wajahnya terlihat sedikit melembut jika mendengar nama orang yang sudah dianggapnya sahabat itu.

"Ya. Tentu saja. Dia yang membuatku sedikit demi sedikit melupakan masa laluku" ujar Sehun.

"Tapi kan. Aku dan Lu—tunggu dulu. What? Kau menyukainya?" Baekhyun bertanya kaget dan itu membuat Sehun sedikit merasa gugup. Ini diluar rencana jika Baekhyun langsung mencap dirinya menyukai Luhan. Mereka baru saja saling mengenal. Meskipun Sehun tahu bagaimana seorang Luhan, tapi tetap saja Sehun tidak tahu apapun tentang perasaannya.

"Aku tidak menganggap diriku menyukainya. Hanya saja, kupikir jika ehmm berteman dengannya, aku bisa melupakan masalahku" ujar Sehun. Baekhyun menyeringai.

"Jadi…maksudmu aku harus mendekatkan kau dengan Luhan? Begitu?" Baekhyun bertanya namun dibalas tatapan datar dari Sehun.

"Aku bisa mendekatkan diriku jika aku mau. Itu perkara mudah. Hanya saja….lain ceritanya jika Luhan yang lebih dulu" ujar Sehun mengibaskan tangannya. Baekhyun menyerengit tidak mengerti. Jujur saja, pembicaraannya cukup berbelit-belit.

"Jadi maksudmu Luhan mencoba mendekatimu?" Baekhyu menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan terdengar dengusan dari Sehun.

"Bukan begitu maksudnya" ujar Sehun.

"Bisakah kau tidak berbelit-belit? Jadi…maksud kedatanganmu Oh Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Baiklah. Aku ingin memperbaiki hubunganmu dengan Luhan. Dia mendatangiku beberapa waktu lalu dan dia ingin bertemu denganmu" ujar Sehun menjelaskan dan Baekhyun mengerenyit tak mengerti.

"Kenapa dia tidak meminta secara langsung padaku? Apakah dia masih menganggapku orang asing?" Baekhyun mendecih meskipun dilihat dari raut wajahnya yang berubah kecewa. Sangat kecewa malahan.

"Membalas pesannya tidak pernah. Apalagi menelponnya—kau sama sekali tidak pernah mengangkatnya" jelas Sehun dan Baekhyun segera tersadar dengan senyum sok polos miliknya.

"A-ah benar juga" Baekhyun tersenyum malu.

"Kupikir urusanku sudah selesai. Kau harus menemuinya ditempat biasa kalian berkunjung. Dia menunggumu disana. Besok malam" ujar Sehun namun Baekhyun mendadak bungkam.

"Apapun itu… kau harus datang. Sampai jumpa" ujar Sehun yang akhirnya meninggalkan Baekhyun yang duduk termenung disana.

~~ooOOoo~~ 

Ini sudah setengah jam lamanya Luhan menunggu namun dia tidak menemukan Baekhyun dimanapun. Dia nyaris saja menyerah dan ingin berteriak menyesal jika kedua maniknya menangkap sosok familiar Baekhyun yang kini berjalan kearahnya dengan wajah sedikit jengkel. Luhan jadi merasa tidak enak melihatnya.

Sampai Baekhyun selesai memesan pesanannya, Luhan masih bungkam tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Manik rusanya malah menatap Baekhyun lekat dengan beberapa helaan nafasnya. "Jadi?" Baekhyun bertanya. Sedikit senang bahwa Luhan terlihat seperti orang yang takut.

"Aku…ingin minta maaf untuk beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan untuk….beberapa kesempatan" Luhan berujar. Dia menggigit bibirnya dan mengerutkan dahinya berpikir sejenak. Kepalanya tertunduk dengan lemas.

"Aku minta maaf jika tidak bisa percaya padamu, Baek. Jujur saja, aku…hanya tidak tahu harus mempercayai siapa. Aku merasa bersalah. Mungkin karena aku seorang yang kaku" Luhan berujar bahkan beberapa perkataannya terasa aneh dan rumit namun dia tidak mempedulikannya.

"Apapun itu aku minta maaf. Kurasa, aku akan mulai terbuka padamu Baek. Hanya saja aku butuh waktu. Kau tahu? Kau sahabat satu-satunya—ohh maksudku keluargaku saat ini. kau mengetahui segalanya tentangku" Luhan barujar dengan pelan. Baekhyun masih saja diam tak memberikan tanggapan. Luhan malah enggan menatapnya malah mengalihkan pandangannya keluar.

"Aku tidak keberatan jika kau mengenalkan Sehun untukku. Tidak keberatan. Terima kasih sudah perhatian padaku. Sehun tidaklah buruk untukku" ujar Luhan. Layaknya tercekik, jantungnya malah berdentum cepat. Sialnya, dia mengingat sosok Sehun disaat seperti ini. Dan Luhan bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa Baekhyun sedang menahan tawanya yang bisa saja meledak.

"Ehhmm, maksudmu Lu…" perkataan Baekhyun terhenti karena dia hendak menahan tawanya. Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya kemudian memandang lekat kearah Baekhyun yang sudah tertawa cekikikkan disana.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luhan tidak mengerti.

"Pffttt. Hahhahahahaha" tawa lepas Baekhyun keluar. Sampai kedua sudut matanya keluar air mata. Luhan menatapnya bingung. Apakah permintaan maafnya terdengar lucu?

"Ehmm" Baekhyun berdehem sejenak kemudian memperbaikki posisi duduknya.

"Soal itu…aku sudah memaafkanmu. Kau tahu? Aku akan tetap disampingmu. Kau bisa mempercayaiku. Karena kau adalah sahabatku" Baekhyun tersenyum tulus dan dibalas senyum oleh Luhan.

"Jadi…apa yang lucu?" tanya Luhan dan Baekhyun lagi-lagi terkekeh.

"Aku hanya bingung saja dengan perkataanmu yang terdengar penuh makna itu. 'Sehun tidaklah buruk untukku'" ujar Baekhyun yang akhirnya meniru gaya berbicara sahabatnya itu. Luhan hanya dapat menyembunyikan senyum malunya.

"Ma-maksudku. Sehun bukanlah teman yang buruk" sela Luhan. Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Iya, dia tidak buruk untuk dijadikan pacar baru" ujar Baekhyun menggoda namun Luhan hanya mendengus dengan bola mata yang berpendar malas.

"Oh jangan mulai Baek" ujar Luhan dan diikuti tawa renyah oleh Baekhyun.

"Kau harus berterima kasih padanya. Dia rela-rela berkunjung kerumahku untuk mengatakan bahwa kau ingin bertemu denganku. Aku tahu dia tidak rela meninggalkan dapurnya hanya untuk kepentingan yang tidak menguntungkannya" ujar Baekhyun menjelaskan dan mendadak Luhan merasa sedikit senang mendengarnya. Dia pikir Sehun begitu peduli padanya.

"Bahkan jika aku memintanya kerumahku, dia tidak akan menurutinya. Dia begitu cinta memasak" kekeh Baekhyun dan Luhan hanya dapat tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Aku hanya heran. Kenapa aku merasa dia selalu memperlakukanmu sedikit special" ujar Baekhyun, sedikit berbisik diakhir kalimatnya namun Luhan masih dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Luhan mendengus.

"Kau berlebihan" ujar Luhan dan Baekhyun kembali tersenyum jahil.

"Tapi kau terlihat senang" ujar Baekhyun dan diikuti tatapan tajam dari sahabatnya itu. Inilah akhinya, Luhan akan mendapatkan beberapa cercaan menggoda dari Baekhyun yang pasti itu ada hubungannya dengan Sehun. Meskipun Luhan tidak bisa untuk menyembunyikan wajah malunya.

~~ooOOoo~~

"Menurutmu harus begitu?" Luhan mengurut dahinya dengan kesal. Suara ditelepon terdengar tertawa.

" _Tentu saja"—_ itu Baekhyun.

" _Kau harus berterima kasih pada Sehun. Dengan mengajaknya jalan-jalan atau apalah. Dia menyukai Bubble tea sama sepertimu dan—Americano. Dia hanya menyukai beberapa kopi jenis tertentu yang anehnya sama denganmu"—_ ujar Baekhyun dengan nada sedikit melebih-lebihkan. Namun itu memang benar kenyataannya.

"Haruskah?" Luhan bertanya dengan nada ragu.

" _Tentu saja. Luhan, kau hanya mengajaknya jalan-jalan bukan hale hmm yang lain"_ decak Baekhyun. Sejenak Luhan terdiam kemudian menghela nafasnya.

"Baiklah. Akan kucoba" ujar Luhan lemas dan segera mematikan sambungan telponnya.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya sejenak. Kedua matanya memandang kontak nama Sehun yang berada disampingnya kemudian menghela nafas. Luhan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, namun setelah berpikir beberapa kali, Luhan memutuskan untuk menghubunginya.

" _Hallo Luhan? Ada apa?"_ —Suara Sehun terdengar dan Luhan sedikit gugup.

"Apakah….kau punya waktu?" tanya Luhan.

" _Entahlah. Kenapa memangnya? Kau membutuhkan bantuan? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"_ tanya Sehun dengan nada khawatirnya sedangkan Luhan hanya dapat menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"A-ah. Itu…nanti malam aku ingin mengajakmu keacara pertunangan adikku" Luhan berujar.

" _Aku—"_ belum sempat meneruskan perkataannya Luhan langsung memotong perkataan Sehun begitu saja.

"Jika kau punya banyak pekerjaan. Tidak apa, aku mengerti. Tidak usah paksakan diri. Aku tidak memaksa" ujar Luhan dengan cepat. Sehun tertawa ringan.

" _Aku bahkan belum mengatakan apapun. Aku mau. Jam berapa memangnya?"—_ tanya Sehun. Mendadak Luhan tersenyum sumringah—sebuah senyum yang bahkan sangat jarang ditunjukkan diwajah datarnya.

"Delapan malam nanti. Emm. Sehun?" panggi Luhan.

" _Ya?"_ —Sehun menyahut.

"Terima kasih" ujar Luhan canggung.

" _Untuk?"—_ Sehun bertanya lagi.

"Karena sudah membantuku. Dan—ingin menjadi kerabatku" ujar Luhan. Dirinya tidak tahu saja jika Sehun sudah mengulum senyum diujung sana.

" _Apapun untukmu. Sama-sama. Hubungi aku jika kau butuh bantuan"_ ujar Sehun.

"Ya. Emm Sehun?" panggil Luhan lagi.

" _Ya? Ada apa?"_

"Sampai jumpa nanti" ujar Luhan.

"Uh-hmm. Sampai jumpa nanti"—dan sambungan telepon ditutup diiringi helaan nafas lega dari Luhan. Apapun itu, nafasnya terasa sedikit memburu jika mendengar suara Sehun. Dan setelah itu sebuah senyum simpul terlihat dibibirnya.

Luhan hanya tidak tahu saja, jika Sehun juga mengalami hal yang sama. Dan tanpa sadar, keduanya mengharapkan waktu berjalan lebih cepat agar bisa bertemu nanti.

TBC XD

A/N : Annyeong~~ Author back lagi. Maaf yaa kelamaan update. Soalnya author lagi ada ujian mid semester nihh mkanya kelamaan updatenya. Ditunggu yaaa reviewnyaaa. Author tnggu lohhhh… Jngan lupa direview.

Ohh ya untk yang mau tanya2 ff ataupun request ff, slahkan cari aja sosmed author. Tapi, sblumnya mhon maaf krena author nggk pake bbm

Line : gladysbetahai96

Insta : xxgldyskkxx

Twitter : GladysB96_

Jngan lupa review yaaa. See you juseyoooo


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Confession

Main Cast : Sehun x Luhan

Length : Chaptered

Genre : Romance & Drama

Author : Gladyspark1288

.

.

.

Chaptered 4

.

.

 _Chap Sebelumnya….._

" _Ya. Emm Sehun?" panggil Luhan lagi._

" _Ya? Ada apa?"_

" _Sampai jumpa nanti" ujar Luhan._

" _Uh-hmm. Sampai jumpa nanti"—dan sambungan telepon ditutup diiringi helaan nafas lega dari Luhan. Apapun itu, nafasnya terasa sedikit memburu jika mendengar suara Sehun. Dan setelah itu sebuah senyum simpul terlihat dibibirnya._

 _Luhan hanya tidak tahu saja, jika Sehun juga mengalami hal yang sama. Dan tanpa sadar, keduanya mengharapkan waktu berjalan lebih cepat agar bisa bertemu nanti._

Chaptered 4

.

.

.

Jam tujuh lewat. Luhan semakin tidak yakin saat dirinya masih sibuk menatap lemari pakaian besarnya dengan bimbang. Ibunya sudah menelpon setegah jam yang lalu dan Luhan mengatakan bahwa dirinya memang akan datang diacara tersebut. Luhan bergumam resah menatap beberapa lembar pakaian formal miliknya dengan kekesalan yang ada. "Kenapa aku kacau begini?" Luhan mendengus tak kentara.

Sialnya dia merasa aneh pada dirinya. Biasanya dia akan memilih pakaian yang sesuai dengan suasana hatinya dan yang terpenting dirinya tidak memusingkan beberapa gaya berpakaiannya, selama itu terasa nyaman untuk dilihat public ataupun nyaman dipakainya nanti. Luhan terlonjak saat mendengar bunyi ponselnya dan mendapati Baekhyun yang sedang menelponnya. Luhan mengerutkan dahinya.

"Hallo ada ap—"

" _Kau bingung memilih pakaianmu?"_ —Luhan cengo, mungkin saja Baekhyun memasang CCTV dirumahnya atau saja sahabatnya itu memiliki sebuah kekuatan magic yang membuatnya bisa tahu apa yang sedang Luhan lakukan.

"Err itu, iya. Maksudku, ya" Luhan berujar dengan kesal. Baekhyun tertawa, terdengar disana Baekhyun jelas-jelas sangat menikmati kegalauan Luhan. Kkk

" _Wow, pakailah yang menurutmu bagus. Kau seperti gadis remaja yang baru pertama kali pergi kencan dengan pacar baru"_ —ledek Baekhyun dengan tawa terbahak. Luhan nyaris ingin membanting ponselnya sampai hancur saat mendengar tawa menyebalkan dari Baekhyun.

"Baek, kau sama sekali tidak membantu" Luhan mendesah kasar saat Baekhyun masih saja tertawa diujung sana. Samar-samar dia bahkan mendengar suara Chanyeol—kekasih Baekhyun sedikit menegurnya karena tawanya yang membahana.

" _Oke, oke. Aku bercanda. Kau masih ingat dengan tuxedo yang kuberikan padamu sewaktu kau ulang tahun dulu? Kupikir itu terlihat bagus untukmu. Kau…masih menyimpannya kan?"—_ ujar Baekhyun. Luhan merenung sejenak kemudian memperhatikan lagi dengan seksama beberapa baris pakaian formalnya kemudian berhenti saat melihat sepasang tuxedo berwarna biru kehitaman yang dipadu dengan dasi berwarna merah. Benar, itu adalah pemberian Baekhyun. Luhan tersenyum simpul.

"Boleh juga. Dan tentu saja, aku masih menyimpannya" ujar Luhan mengeluarkan sepasang tuxedo tersebut dari dalam lemarinya. Baekhyun menggumam _"Baguslah. Oh ya, dan jangan lupa untuk mengirimkan kabar untukku"_ perkataan Baekhyun membuat Luhan sontak saja bergumam bingung. "Maksudmu?"

" _Kabar kalau Sehun sudah menembakmu atau apapun itu. Aku menunggunya loh_ " kalimat dengan nada sarat akan godaan tersebut membuat Luhan melotot dengan pipi yang sudah memerah. Baru saja dia ingin mendumel namun Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu mematikan sambungan ponselnya membuat Luhan lagi-lagi harus menghela nafas sabar saat dirinya harus dihadapkan dengan sahabatnya yang terkenal dengan sikapnya yang cukup berlebihan. Dan,, oh sepertinya Luhan harus bergegas, sebelum Sehun lebih dulu sampai dirumah untuk menjemputnya nanti.

.

.

Luhan dan Sehun sampai setelah beberapa menit didalam mobil Sehun. Sebuah gedung hotel megah berdiri kokoh didepan mereka dengan beberapa tamu undangan yang sudah hadir disana. Luhan menarik nafas dalam-dalam, berusaha meyakinkan hatinya bahwa dia tidak akan merasa iri ataupun cemburu. Cemburu karena dia tidak bisa memiliki sebuah keluarga yang menemani adiknya dan iri, karena ibunya terasa jauh dari jangkauannya. Luhan mendadak merasa melankonis, dia begitu kesepian rupanya. Dan malam ini, dia merasa seperti orang asing yang tidak memiliki keluarga. Dan Luhan tidak bisa mengelak dengan kenyataan yang ada.

"Kau yakin ingin masuk?"—suara Sehun memecah keheningan. Luhan tersenyum kecil, kemudian mengangguk masih dengan mata yang tertuju kegedung tersebut. "Ayo, acaranya akan dimulai" Luhan berujar, namun matanya harus berkedip bingung saat melihat Sehun yang nampaknya sudah keluar lebih dulu dari mobilnya. Apakah Sehun berniat meninggalkannya?

"Se—"ucapan Luhan terhenti saat pintu mobil yang satunya terbuka. Luhan berkedip beberapa kali kemudian agak terkejut saat melihat Sehun mengulurkan tangannya menyambut Luhan yang masih berada didalam mobil. Luhan tersipu, dia mengulurkan tangannya kemudian menggenggam erat tangan Sehun yang terasa sedikit kasar.

"Seharusnya tidak seperti itu, kau berlebihan sekali" Luhan terkekeh dibuatnya dan Sehun hanya mampu tersenyum "Tentu saja harus. Kau special" Sehun berujar dengan santai, tidak menyadari bahwa detakan jantung keduanya memompa dengan cepat. Luhan menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, entah berapa kali wajahnya yang biasanya dingin tersebut mampu tersenyum dengan perlakuan Sehun malam hari ini. dia merasa bahagia.

"Eh?"

"Ayo" Luhan membulatkan matanya saat melihat tangannya sudah melingkar manis dilengan Sehun. Pemuda pucat itu menuntun lengannya dan tanpa sadar Luhan mempererat rengkuhan tangannya membuat rasa nyaman dan hangat menghampiri dirinya. Sepertinya, Luhan sudah tidak lagi menjadi orang yang cukup kaku untuk sekarang ini. atau mungkin tidak.

.

.

Luhan menatap adiknya dikerumunan orang-orang. Disampingnya masih ada Sehun yang kini menyeruput segelas red wine miliknya. "Jadi…dia adik tirimu?" Sehun membuka pembicaraan dan Luhan hanya mengangguk dengan senyum yang terpatri dibibirnya .

"Ya, dia dua tahun lebih muda dariku. Dan, dia baik"Luhan berujar. Suara tepuk tangan meriah terdengar saat seorang pria berwajah malaikat sudah memasangkan sebuah cincin indah ditangan adiknya dan itu cukup membuat Luhan ikut tepuk tangan dan turut tersenyum saat melihat adiknya tersenyum bahagia. "Dia anak yang baik. Kuharap dia berbahagia"—Luhan mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Sehun.

"Kau dan dia terlihat canggung sekali" Sehun berkomentar dan Luhan mengangguk setelah menyesap wine ditangannya. "Tentu, dia terlalu baik untuk mendapatkan kakak tiri sepertiku" Luhan terkekeh sendiri dengan perkataannya.

"Kau tahu? Hubunganku dengan keluargaku memang buruk. Dan…akan selalu seperti itu. Mereka seperti orang asing bagiku. Dan saat ini pun, aku merasa mereka bukan keluargaku" Luhan berujar setelah memperhatikan ibunya dan seorang pria yang tidak dikenalnya berdiri disamping ibunya. Yang Luhan pastikan adalah suami baru dari ibunya. Mereka semua terlihat bahagia disana, dengan senyum mereka, tawa mereka, dan kehidupan mereka yang sekarang.

"Mereka pasti berbahagia sekali"—Luhan menatap sendu kearah ibunya. Sehun menariknya dalam pelukannya membuat Luhan termangu. Lagi—perasaan asing namun hangat kembali melingkupi hatinya. "Kau tidak perlu melihat kebahagiaan mereka. Kau bisa merasakannya" bisik Sehun menyakinkan. Luhan tersenyum gentir.

"Ayo, kita harus memberi mereka ucapan selamat" Sehun menariknya menuju ibunya yang kini sedang menyambut beberapa tamu disana. Luhan gelagapan saat itu juga "Sehun, tidak usah" bisik Luhan kalut namun Sehun semakin mempercepat langkahnya membuat Luhan jadi gugup saat ini.

"Permisi, Nyonya Zhang"—sapa Sehun dengan hormat. Sosok berwajah lembut tersebut menoleh kemudian tersenyum kagum. "Kau…bukankah kau Oh Sehun? Senang bisa bertemu denganmu secara langsung. Kau begitu terkenal dengan keahlianmu"

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya. Apakah….Sehun memang begitu terkenal sekali sampai-sampai ibunya mengenalnya? Atau… Luhan saja yang terlalu monoton dalam pekerjaan dan terkesan menutup diri hingga dia tidak tahu apapun tentang dunia luar termasuk, Sehun. "Sebenarnya aku kesini dengan seseorang"—perkataan Sehun membuat Luhan semakin merapatkan dirinya dibalik punggung kokoh pemuda tersebut namun Sehun dengan cepat menariknya keluar. Untuk sesaat ibunya menatapnya kaget sekaligus senang dengan kedatangan Luhan.

"Luhan? Kau datang?" ibunya berseru senang dan Luhan hanya mengangguk sekilas dengan wajah datarnya. Sehun tersenyum lembut, sosok Luhan ternyata masih saja keras kepala untuk mengakui bahwa dirinya begitu merindukan sebuah keluarga yang utuh.

"Mama sangat merindukanmu sayang" Ibunya langsung melesakkan sebuah pelukan hangat membuat Luhan membeku ditempatnya. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali dengan ukuran yang membesar. Tangannya kaku untuk sekedar membalas pelukan ibunya yang begitu erat ditubuhnya namun saat melihat Sehun tersenyum sambil mengangguk kecil, Luhan dengan perlahan mengangkat kedua tangannya kemudian menempatkan tangannya dipunggung ibunya dan mengusapnya dengan lembut mengantarkan rasa kerinduan yang mendalam pada sosok ibunya. Luhan secara reflex menutup matanya kemudian terkejut saat merasakan bahu dan punggung ibunya yang bergetar. Ibunya…menangis?

"Mama, minta maaf sayang. Seharusnya mama tidak meninggalkanmu waktu itu. Maafkan mama Luhan, maafkan mama"—sadar atau tidak, mata Luhan sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Aku akan menunggumu Lu, selesaikanlah dulu masalahmu dengan ibumu" Sehun tersenyum kecil, kemudian bergeser dari sana membiarkan Luhan dan ibunya melepas rindu dan saling meminta maaf satu sama lain. Dan Sehun sempat melihat, sebuah senyum yang jarang dilihatnya kini ada diwajah Luhan disaat itu. Dan entah kenapa, Luhan terlihat sangat menawan…saat tersenyum. Membuat jantung Sehun berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

.

.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin menginap?" Sehun bertanya saat mereka sudah sampai didepan mobil mereka. Luhan menghela nafas kemudian tersenyum memandangi mobil yang dinaikki ibu dan keluarganya sudah pergi dari pandangannya. "Ya, aku masih punya banyak pekerjaan" ujar Luhan.

"Sehun"lirih Luhan. Sontak saja Sehun menoleh kemudian tersenyum "Ada ap—" Sehun menghentikan perkataannya saat Luhan langsung memeluknya. Bibirnya terkatup rapat saat Luhan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya "Terima kasih"—oh Sehun mengerti. Dan dengan itu dia balas memeluk Luhan sambil menepuk punggung pemuda tersebut beberapa kali.

"Bukan masalah. Aku…temanmu, kau ingat?" Sehun terkekeh pelan. Luhan melepas pelukannya kemudian tersenyum menatap Sehun yang juga menatapnya. Luhan mengangguk "Tapi…tetap saja terima kasih. Mungkin, jika tidak ada kau yang mendorongku—hubunganku dengan ibuku tidak akan membaik seperti sekarang. Memang sebagian dariku masih belum bisa memaafkan, tapi ibuku berjanji akan membuatku memaafkannya. Dia akan sering-sering menjenguk dan mengunjungiku"—ujar Luhan dan Sehun mengangguk.

"Aku turut senang mendengarnya" ujar Sehun sambil tersenyum lega. "Jadi..kita pulang sekarang?" Sehun kembali membuka pintu mobilnya menyuruh Luhan masuk dan tanpa disuruh lagi Luhan mengangguk dan melangkah masuk menuju mobil Sehun diikuti Sehun yang menyusul masuk kedalam mobilnya. Sepertinya malam ini menjadi malam terbaik untuk Luhan karena, kehadiran Sehun.

.

.

Ini sudah tiga hari setelah acara pertunangan adiknya dan Luhan tidak bertemu Sehun sama sekali. Menghubungi atau bertukar pesan saja tidak. Luhan sendiri disibukkan dengan beberapa pekerjaan menumpuknya dan membuatnya kelelahan. Namun untuk beberapa waktu belakangan ini ibunya akan selalu menelponnya atau sekedar mengunjunginya dikantor. Sungguh, Luhan merasa senang. Setidaknya masih ada ibunya yang menghawatirkannya. Dia tidak bisa menahan rasa bahagianya saat melihat betapa ibunya menyayanginya karena untuk beberapa dekade dalam hidupnya, Luhan tidak hidup dengan kasih sayang orang tuanya. Dan perlakuan ibunya, membuatnya sedikit lupa sejenak mengenai kesibukan sehari-harinya. Sayangnya itu tidak berlangsung lama saat dia teringat Sehun.

"Seluruh jadwal hari ini sudah selesai. Tuan Muda ingin diantar kemana setelah dari sini?"—inilah yang ditunggunya. Luhan menghela nafas lega setelah sekertarisnya berkata demikian. Kedua sudut matanya memandang lekat kearah kaca jendela yang menampilkan langit yang mulai jingga—pertanda hari sudah sore. "Aku ingin kesuatu tempat setelah ini. Tolong bereskan beberapa dokumen yang sudah aku serahkan padamu, dan kabari aku jika ada masalah dikantor hari ini" ujar Luhan final.

"Tentu Tuan Muda. Saya permisi"—setelahnya, pria tua yang merupakan sekertaris kebanggaannya itu pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang nampak memijat pelipisnya dengan dahi berkerut.

.

.

.

Confession

.

.

" Soal ibumu, aku mendengarnya dari Sehun. Dan aku turut bahagia Lu" Baekhyun berujar dengan senyum lebar. Luhan ikut tersenyum kemudian mengangguk "Terima kasih"

Baekhyun meneguk secangkir teh digenggamannya "Aku habis melakukan beberapa praktik dan itu sangat melelahkan. Akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali pasien. Mungkin saja kesehatan mereka sedang bermasalah bulan ini. Maaf, aku bahkan tidak memberimu pesan" ujar Baekhyun dengan nada bersalahnya yang sangat kentara. Luhan terkekeh.

"Tidak apa. Seharusnya aku juga memberimu kabar. Dan, well—kita sama-sama sibuk" ujar Luhan. Baekhyun mengangguk menyetujui. Sesaat mereka masih belum membuka suara hingga akhirnya Luhan berujar memecah keheningan diantara keduanya "Apakah Sehun menghubungimu?"—Luhan bertanya.

"Tidak, kurasa. Dia tidak pernah menghubungiku kalau tidak ada yang penting sama sekali. Sehun akan sangat tidak suka diganggu jika sudah berada didapur. Menyebalkan, chef bocah itu" Baekhyun berdesis jengkel dan Luhan hanya diam saja untuk menanggapi. Apakah memasak memang sudah menjadi kecintaan Sehun ya? Entah kenapa Sehun seperti seseorang yang unik untuknya, dari segi manapun.

"Mungkin dia berada diapartemen"ujar Baekhyun. Luhan mendadak sedikit bodoh karena dia baru tahu jika Sehun memiliki apartemen "Sehun memiliki apartemen?" Luhan menaikkan alisnya, kali ini Baekhyun mendengus kemudian mengangguk "Sikap ketidak pedulianmu itu, Luhan. Sebaiknya kau rubah, itu terlihat sangat menjengkelkan" Baekhyun berucap sinis.

"Baiklah" ujar Luhan acuh. "Aku berencana untuk berkunjung. Kau mau ikut? Chanyeol memintaku untuk menyuruh Sehun memasak sebuah makanan khas Jepang yang aku tidak tahu resepnya. Barangkali Sehun bisa mengajariku" Baekhyun berujar. Untuk sebelumnya Luhan nampak tidak bersemangat sekali, namun saat mendengar perkataan Baekhyun entah kenapa dia merasa seperti ingin melompat dari tempatnya. Dalam hati pun Luhan sudah menggumamkan bahwa dirinya mungkin sedang mengantuk saat ini dan menyebabkan dirinya berpikiran aneh.

"Bagaimana? Mau ikut?"—suara Baekhyun menyentak lamunannya. Luhan menoleh kemudian dengan pelan dia mengangguk menyetujui—lumayan lah, setidaknya dia tahu dimana letak apartemen Sehun jadi, dia tidak perlu menjatuhkan harga dirinya didepan Baekhyun bila mana dia ingin bertanya dimana Sehun tinggal saat ini.

"Baiklah, ayo" Baekhyun berujar setelah melepas jas putih miliknya kemudian mengambil tas selempangnya diikuti Luhan yang mengekor dibelakang dan setelah sampai ditempat parker, Luhan memilih untuk menaiki mobilnya sendiri dan mengikuti mobil Baekhyun dari belakang.

.

.

"Kau yakin dia ada diapartemen saat ini?" Luhan bertanya saat mereka sudah menginjakan kaki dibasement apartemen yang megah tersebut. Baekhyun mengangguk yakin kemudian berjalan menuju sebuah meja resepsionis dan terlihat berbincang sebentar dengan seorang yeoja diseberang kemudian berjalan lagi kearah tempat dimana Luhan menunggunya.

"Ayo, Sehun baru saja tiba satu jam yang lalu" Baekhyun berujar. Luhan mengangguk kemudian berjalan mengikuti Baekhyun yang tengah melangkahkan kakinya menuju lift yang terletak sekiranya lima meter didepan mereka.

Beberapa lama berdiri dan menunggu didalam lift, keduanya sudah sampai dilantai 20—tempat apartemen Sehun berada. Luhan melangkahkan kakinya keluar lift dengan ragu. Dia merasa canggung saat harus bertemu dengan Sehun—lagi. Sedikit tersentak. Luhan menoleh kesal kearah Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba saja menarik tangannya dan menyeretnya "Kau terlihat melamun" Baekhyun berujar acuh.

"Nah, sampai" Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya sekaligus melepas genggaman tangannya dengan Luhan kemudian memencet bell apartemen didepannya yang pastinya milik Sehun. Terdengar dengusan dari Baekhyun saat sudah terhitung beberapa menit mereka berdiri didepan pintu tersebut namun Sehun tidak kunjung datang dan memkukakan pintu.

"Anak itu kenapa sih?" Baekhyun mendengus jengkel. Hingga pintu tersebut terbuka, menampilkan Sehun dengan penampilan berantakannya dan tak lupa dengan wajah pucat miliknya. Luhan dan Baekhyun langsung panik saat itu juga.

"Oh my—Lu, bantu aku menopangnya. Anak ini!" Baekhyun berujar dengan keras dan dengan cepat pula Luhan segera mengambil tempat disamping Sehun dan melingkarkan lengan Sehun dilehernya kemudian membawanya kedalam tak lupa mengunci pintu apartemen.

"Jadi keadaannya?" Luhan bertanya khawatir kearah Baekhyun yang sudah selesai memeriksa keadaan Sehun yang nampaknya sangat tidak baik. Terdengar helaan nafas dari Baekhyun "Anak itu. Aku sudah bilang untuk menjaga kesehatannya" ujar Baekhyun sambil mencebik kesal. Luhan ikut penasaran.

"Apa dia punya penyakit? Misalkan maag atau saja—asma?" Luhan mengerutkan dahinya. Baekhyun menepuk dahinya "Ck, mana ada orang asma keadaannya seperti itu. Dan juga….koki sepertinya tidak mungkin maag" ujar Baekhyun lagi. "Lalu?"

"Sepertinya dia kelelahan karena pekerjaannya. Padahal aku sudah memberinya vitamin tapi kenapa dia tidak meminumnya dua hari ini. Ck, dasar keras kepala" ujar Baekhyun yang kini melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur Sehun.

"Kau ingin apa?" tanya Luhan mengekori Baekhyun yang kini memakai apron berwarna abu-abu yang biasa dipakai Sehun. "Memasak Lu. Dia bahkan kurang makan akhir-akhir ini. Aku bertaruh berat badannya menurun beberapa kilo" ujar Baekhyun sambil membuka pintu kulkas dan mengeluarkan beberapa bahan makanan didalam sana. Luhan sempat takjub juga melihatnya, isi kulkas milik Sehun memang lengkap. Tak heran jika pria itu dijuluki koki paling populer. Ck.

"Kau duduk saja Lu. Biar aku yang memasak. Kau—jaga Sehun. Aku tahu kau tidak pandai memasak" ujar Baekhyun saat melihat Luhan yang masih saja berada didepannya sambil memandangnya dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya. Luhan mengangguk kikuk kemudian berangsur pergi dari sana, berniat melihat keadaan Sehun.

Pintu tersebut terbuka, Luhan melangkahkan kakinya perlahan kedalam melihat Sehun yang masih memejamkan matanya. Setelahnya Luhan duduk disamping ranjang milik Sehun kemudian memandang Sehun yang terlihat pucat dengan beberapa keringat dingin mengalir didahinya. Luhan berdecak kemudian mengambil handuk dilemari dan langsung mengelap dengan lembut permukaan wajah Sehun.

" _Tampan"—_ batinnya sambil tersenyum kecil. "Lu"—suara serak seseorang membuat Luhan tersentak. Senyum diwajah Luhan luntur digantikan raut datar dan dingin yang menjadi khasnya namun dapat dilihat bagaimana khawatirnya dirinya "Sehun? Kau sudah sadar? Ada yang sakit?" ujar Luhan.

Sehun terkekeh pelan "Kau khawatir padaku Lu. Terima kasih"—bibir pucat tersebut menampilkan senyum kecil membuat Luhan terenyuh. "Ini tidak lucu Sehun. Tentu saja aku khawatir padamu" ketus Luhan.

"Ternyata 'sahabat robotku' ini bisa menghawatirkan seseorang" Sehun perlahan membuka matanya kemudian beralih memandang Luhan yang tengah menatapnya "Berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan bodoh itu" Luhan berdecak kesal namun Sehun hanya berdehem menanggapinya.

"Luhan?" panggilnya.

"Hmm?"Luhan menanggapi dengan deheman singkat. Kesal juga jika Sehun terus-menerus meledeknya. Oh ayolah Sehun sedang sakit dan dia tidak mungkin mengajak Sehun berbincang-bincang.

"Dimana Baekhyun hyung?"

"Dia sedang memasak untukmu didapur" ujar Luhan. "Pasti masakannya tidak enak" komentar Sehun dengan nada lemah namun sarat akan ledekkan. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya "Ck, dasar pede" ujar Luhan.

"Kau bisa bercanda ya?" Sehun mengerlingkan matanya yang terlihat sayu. "Berhentilah bicara dan tidur" ujar Luhan memperingati namun sayangnya Sehun tidak mengikuti perintahnya "Luhan?"—panggil Sehun lagi.

"Ada apa Sehun? Akhh kau ini. Istirahatlah dan jangan banyak bicara" ujar Luhan mulai jengah. Sehun tertawa "Aku suka menyebut namamu. Luhan"

Deg Deg. Sialan, jantungnya. Luhan benci jika jantungnya harus berdetak kencang seperti ini ditambah lagi rasa panas yang mulai menjalar diwajahnya. Dia yakin jika wajahnya sekarang sudah memerah dan itu sangat memalukan, sebenarnya.

"Bo-bodoh. Cepat tidur" ujar Luhan sambil membuang mukanya kearah lain, asalkan Sehun tidak dapat melihat wajahnya yang sudah memerah "Hmm. Aku menyukai namamu dan dirimu juga" Sehun menguap beberapa kali. Tanpa menghiraukan mata Luhan yang melotot hebat mendengar perkataan namja yang sudah jatuh tidur tersebut.

"Ke-kenapa dengan jantungku?"—ujar Luhan dengan gumaman kecil dari dirinya sambil memegangi dadanya yang sudah berdentum tidak karuan.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

A/N:

Thanks for waiting this ff update^^. Thanks for Review, Fav, dan Follow.

Pkoknya masih buat smuanya. Ditnggu klanjutan ff ini yaaaa. Jngn bosan untk kasih review. Pkoknya makasih banget dehhh….

Buat yng pngen req ff slhkan hub author di line: gladysbetahai96

Ditunggu reviewnya yaaa….Annyeong~~


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Confession

Main Cast : Sehun x Luhan

Length : Chaptered

Genre : Romance & Drama

Author : Gladyspark1288

.

.

Chaptered 5

.

.

Luhan tidak punya pilihan lain untuk menjenguk Sehun. Kemarin dia sudah pergi keapartemen Sehun dan untungnya dia sudah mendapati Sehun baik-baik saja dengan seorang perem—ahh, mengingatnya mendadak Luhan merasa kesal sendiri. Dia pikir dia harus menjenguk Sehun hari ini, namun dia pikir itu tidak perlu. Dia mendapati Sehun yang tengah makan bersama salah seorang perempuan yang tidak dikenalnya.

Luhan tidak tahu harus berkata apa setelah itu, dia hanya menyerahkan keranjang buah ditangannya dan segera berlalu dari Sehun yang terus memanggilnya. Luhan berdecak kesal, seharusnya dia tidak sekalut ini. Dia kesal jika harus merasa seperti anak gadis cemburu saat ini. tunggu! Apa Luhan baru saja menyebut bahwa dirinya sedang cemburu? Tidak! Luhan mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Hey, Lu" Luhan menoleh terkejut saat mendapati Baekhyun yang sudah berada didepannya . Luhan tersenyum kecil saat melihat Baekhyun yang sudah memasuki ruangan kerjanya lengkap dengan ekspresi lelah.

"Aku pikir jadi dokter itu menyenangkan, kau tahu? Aku hanya perlu membelah badan mereka dan selesai. Ck, menyebalkan" Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya frustasi diikuti kekehan kecil oleh Luhan yang mendengar celotehan Baekhyun.

"Ah, aku lupa" Baekhyun menjentikkan jarinya keatas kemudian memandang Luhan dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya. "Apa?" Luhan bertanya, kali ini dia telah mengambil tempat didepan Baekhyun yang tengah duduk berselonjor disofa ruangan kerjanya.

Baekhyun mendengus "Sehun menghubungimu, kau seperti melarikan diri kemarin. Ada apa? Kau ada masalah?" Baekhyun bertanya. Luhan menegang, dia menggeleng kaku dengan senyum dipaksakan "Bukan apa-apa, kemarin ada keputusan penting" ujar Luhan.

Baekhyun berdecak dengan hebohnya "Ck, sudah berbohong masih saja kentara. Dasar! Ekspresimu itu lohh" ledek Baekhyun.

Dengan kesal Luhan mengumpat pelan namun dia malah mendapat tawa menderai dari sahabatnya itu "Aku tahu, kemarin pasti MinAh datang kesana" Baekhyun bergumam. Luhan mengerutkan dahi tidak mengerti.

"Perempuan yang datang saat kau keapartemen Sehun, namanya MinAh" ulang Baekhyun. Untuk sejenak Luhan termangu ditempatnya, dia jelas tahu siapa MinAh, adik wanita yang disukai Sehun. Menyadarinya entah kenapa Luhan merasa tak suka.

"Aku tidak tahu darimana MinAh tahu letak apartemen Sehun. Mungkin dia menguntit?" Alis Baekhyun bertaut sedangkan Luhan hanya mengatupkan kedua bibirnya rapat-rapat tanpa menjawab perkataan Baekhyun.

"Luhan? Lu? Hoeeyy"Luhan tersentak kaget saat mendengar Baekhyun memanggil namanya keras. Luhan menoleh dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Luhan dengan linglung. Baekhyun memandangnya jengkel "Kau melamun" dengusnya kesal. Luhan menggeleng tanda tidak. "Bagaimana keadaan Sehun?" tanya Luhan dengan penasaran. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis mendengarnya kemudian menaikkan sebelah alisnya "Kenapa kau tidak tanyakan sendiri?" tanya Baekhyun berusaha menggoda sahabatnya. Luhan mendengus.

"Kau lihat sendiri?" tunjuk Luhan pada setumpuk dokumen dimeja kerjanya. Baekhyun terkekeh mendengarnya "Ohh dasar sok sibuk" cibir Baekhyun membuat Luhan melotot tidak terima.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Semalam dia kembali keresto miliknya dan mulai bekerja disana" ujar Baekhyun menjelaskan, pemuda manis itu menaruh tas selempangnya disofa kemudian menyenderkan kepalanya "Aku membenci Minah, sialan itu terus mengikuti Sehun seperti penguntit" ujar Baekhyun sakartik.

Luhan memandangnya tak peduli "Sehun sepertinya tidak merasa terganggu" ujarnya acuh, meskipun dalam hati dia merasa sedikit tidak suka dan risih. Entah apa yang berada dipikirannya sekarang. Baekhyun menggeram kesal mendengarnya "Luhan, berhenti tidak peduli. Ck, apa kau tidak berniat membantu Sehun?" ujar Baekhyun.

Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan anehnya "Apa yang bisa kubantu? Aku tidak mau mencampuri urusan orang" ujar Luhan santai. Baekhyun berdecak kesal "Tapi tetap saja Sehun merasa terganggu. Setidaknya kau sebagai ehmm kerabat Sehun, harus mencoba" ujar Baekhyun.

"Dengan beberapa usaha" ujar Baekhyun.

Luhan menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak kemudian memandang Baekhyun dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya "Seperti apa?"

"Kau tertarik?" bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun malah balik menanyainya membuat Luhan misuh-misuh kesal. "Jawab saja"

"Tidak, sebelum kau tertarik" ujar Baekhyun terkesan memaksa, Luhan mengerutkan alisnya berpikir sebentar setelahnya dia mengangguk ragu dan memandang Baekhyun sedikit waspada saat sebuah seringaian kecil muncul dibibir tipis milik Baekhyun.

"Pura-pura jadi kekasihnya" ujar Baekhyun santai.

"Apa? Kau gila!"

.

.

.

Sehun memakai apronnya dengan santai. Diliriknya beberapa kantong belanjaan yang penuh kemudian menaruh beberapa bahan makanan yang dibelinya tadi didalam lemari esnya. Beberapa bahan yang ingin dipakainya untuk makan malam dia sisihkan. Sehun mulai mengambil beberapa sayuran kemudian memotongnya dalam diam.

Ting tong~~Tak. Sehun menghentikan kegiatan membuat makan malamnya kemudian menatap kesal kearah pintu apartemennya. Sialan, dia pikir dia sudah mengusir MinAh dengan cara yang halus namun gadis itu selalu menempelinya seharian dan membujuknya untuk melupakan masa lalu dan rasa cintanya pada kakaknya, dan juga…mengajaknya kencan? Cih, Sehun pikir dia akan membunuh gadis itu sekarang tapi sayangnya Sehun masih punya otak untuk tidak melakukannya.

Dengan langkah malas-malasan Sehun melepas apronnya setelah sebelumnya dia membilas tangannya dengan air. Dia bahkan sudah berpikir alasan apa lagi yang akan dia gunakan untuk mengusir Minah jika gadis itu datang lagi.

Clek "Minah, aku sud—Luhan?" Sehun terdiam kaku saat mendapati sosok dihadapannya. Dibelakangnya sudah ada Baekhyun yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan serius. "Kau hanya menatap kami dan tidak mengijinkan kami masuk?" sindir Baekhyun. Sehun mengangguk kaku.

Dua orang tersebut masuk keapartemennya sedangkan Sehun masih diam diambang pintu setelah menutup pintu apartemennya, matanya tak lepas kearah punggung sempit milik Luhan yang membelakanginya. Nampaknya pria itu baru pulang dari tempat kerjanya dilihat dari pakaian formal yang dipakainya.

"Kau sedang apa?" Baekhyun bertanya penasaran, bahkan pria mungil itu sudah masuk kecounter dapurnya untuk melihat-lihat "Memasak makan malam" ujar Sehun acuh. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar mendengarnya "Kebetulan aku dan Luhan belum makan malam, sekalian ya" ujar Baekhyun.

Sehun menghela nafas kemudian mengangguk sambil memakai apronnya. Baekhyun cengar-cengir melihatnya "Wew, dimasaki oleh ketua Chef, hidupku mungkin akan sangat bahagia. Oh ya Sehun, apa kau ingin menjadi pembantu rumahku? Aku akan banyak makan jika kau yang memasakan makanan untukku" ujar Baekhyun dengan tawa miliknya. Sehun menatapnya datar dan tajam. Dia pikir jasa Sehun murah huh? Enak saja. Dia bukan chef amatiran, bahkan dia adalah pemilik beberapa restoran ternama diSeoul. Entah kenapa Sehun harus memiliki sepupu macam Baekhyun yang orangnya jelas sekali menyebalkan, namun dia tidak menyesal karena Baekhyun dia mengenal ehmm Luhan.

Omong-omong soal Luhan, pria itu hanya diam sesekali memainkan gadgetnya meskipun pandangannya beberapa kali melirik Sehun yang sibuk dengan pisaunya dan beberapa bahan makanannya. Dan jujur saja, entah kenapa Sehun terlihat lebih seksi saat ini membuat Luhan harus diam dan mengatupkan bibirnya rapat dengan mata yang fokus pada gadgetnya. Tentu saja untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Sehun.

Sejam menunggu dan selama itu pula Luhan masih enggan membuka atau mengeluarkan suaranya. Bukan tanpa alasan dia kemari, ini semua karena Baekhyun. Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar beberapa kali sampai Baekhyun menghentikkan celotehannya.

"Oh ya Lu, kau tidak ingin menceritakan sesuatu?" tanya Baekhyun. Luhan agak tersentak kemudian menurunkan layar gadgetnya dan memandang Baekhyun dengan pandangan bingungnya.

"Huh?"

"Kau tidak ingin menceritakan sesuatu?" tanya Baekhyun lagi. Alis Luhan berkerut tidak mengerti. Baekhyun hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Seperti kau pernah membakar hangus dapurku untuk membuat sebuah mie instan" ujar Baekhyun. Luhan berkedip kemudian memandang Baekhyun dengan pandangan kesal sekaligus pandangan malunya. Apa Baekhyun benar-benar ingin membuat imagenya turun?

Namun baru saja Luhan ingin memarahinya, tawa seseorang membuat suaranya tertahan. Itu Sehun, sedang tertawa dengan lepasnya. Untuk sesaat Luhan terdiam, ini kali pertama dia melihat Sehun tertawa selepas itu biasanya dia hanya melihat senyum simpul atau tawa kecil darinya. "Um maaf Lu, aku tidak tahu jika akan separah itu untuk memasak errrr mie instan?" Sehun terkekeh sambil berdehem canggung. Luhan mendengus pelan namun dia tersenyum kecil saat otaknya bekerja untuk mengingat tawa Sehun yang terasa sangat tampan baginya.

Bau sedap mengawalinya. Luhan bahkan sukses mengangkat pandangannya pada hidangan yang Sehun sediakan didepannya. Luhan memandangnya takjub, dia tidak pernah tahu jika Sehun sangat pandai membuat masakan Jepang. Apalagi sushi, Baekhyun juga tak jauh beda. Dia memandang kagum kedepan dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Kau berniat membuat pesta?" Baekhyun bertanya saat mendapati banyak makanan khas Jepang didepan mereka. Sehun mengangkat kedua bahunya, pria itu sudah selesai membereskan dapurnya agar bersih seperti semula lagi. Luhan lagi-lagi takjub melihat kepiawaiannya.

"Kenapa hanya dilihat? Ayo makan" Sehun berseru dan tanpa ditunggu lagi, ketiganya segera melahap makanan didepan mereka dengan lahap. Dan jujur saja, Luhan termasuk dalam penggemar masakan Jepang, dan dia sangat menikmati makanan buatan Sehun.

"Apa Minah mendatangimu?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil menelan makanannya. Sehun menatapnya dengan anggukan malas. "Aku lelah jika dia terus menggangguku" ujar Sehun.

Luhan hanya terdiam mendengarnya, entah kenapa dia semakin was-was "Lalu?"

"Aku sudah menghalalkan beberapa cara untuk mengusirnya seperti memanggil satpam, atau bahkan mengusirnya secara tidak hormat, dan berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya. Tapi…itu tidak berhasil" ujar Sehun singkat. Dia malas jika harus mengingat kejadian sial yang menimpanya hari ini dan hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Aku akan membantumu, tenang saja" ucapan Luhan terdengar membuat Sehun reflex memandangnya terkejut "Maaf?"

"Aku akan membantumu" ujar Luhan

Sehun nampaknya masih tidak mengerti "Untuk membuat Minah tidak mengikuti dan menguntitmu lagi" sambung Luhan menjelaskan. Sehun memandangnya ragu "Benarkah? Lalu? Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Sehun dengan nada bersemangatnya.

"Luhan, akan jadi kekasihmu untu sementara waktu" ujar Baekhyun dengan nada santainya.

Uhuk uhukk Sehun langsung terbatuk mendengarnya. Rasanya makanannya tersengal dileher dan sulit tertelan, dia memandang tak percaya kearah Luhan yang saat ini hanya memandangnya datar dan kalem. "A-apa?" Sehun bertanya dengan kikuk.

"Kau tidak tuli Oh Sehun" ujar Baekhyun malas. Sehun memandang Luhan dengan ragu "Baekhyun tidak memaksamu kan?"

Luhan menggeleng "Aku ingin membantumu…karena kau selalu membantuku waktu itu. Dan karena kau…temanku" ujar Luhan dengan suara yang terdengar seperti bisikkan. Baekhyun tersenyum puas mendengarnya.

"Well, ini adalah ide brilian" ujar Baekhyun. Sehun nampaknya terdiam beberapa saat "Aku tidak mau"

Luhan dan Baekhyun memandangnya kaget "Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak ingin jika ini hanyalah sebuah paksaan. Jika Luhan tidak mau membantuku dengan cara ini, mungkin kita bisa mencari cara lain. Hubungan sepasang kekasih bukanlah pilihan yang tepat. Lagi pula, Luhan tidak mungkin melakukannya denganku" ujar Sehun menjelaskan. Hening sejenak, Luhan nampak terdiam mendengar perkataan Sehun dan dia merasa entahlah…senang? Terharu? Sehun begitu mempedulikan dirinya dan dia tidak ingin menunda lagi untuk membantu Sehun sekarang.

"Aku tidak keberatan jika membantumu dengan cara seperti itu" ujar Luhan enteng. Baekhyun dan Sehun menatapnya lagi dengan pandangan aneh.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah?" Luhan bertanya. Sehun cengo.

"Lagi pula, ini hanya sandiwara bukan? Tidak masalah" ujar Luhan.

"Woaahhh awal yang bagus, dan Sehun?" Baekhyun melirik kearah Sehun dengan pandangan mencemooh,

"Tidak ada alasan untuk menolak niat baik seseorang, apalagi orang itu adalah Luhan" ujar Baekhyun. Sehun menghela nafas kemudian tersenyum diakhir kalimatnya.

"Baiklah"

.

.

Pagi itu Luhan berangkat pagi sekali, dia baru saja ingin memakan sarapan miliknya dimeja saat sebelum suara deru mesin mobil terdengar dari luar halaman rumahnya.

"Tuan muda, ada yang ingin menjemput anda" perkataan salah satu pelayannya membuat Luhan mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Luhan mengenakan jassnya sambil meminum secangkir kopi miliknya dan memandang pelayannya dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya.

"Siapa?"

"Namanya Oh Sehun" Luhan tersentak namun sepersekian detik senyum tipis menghiasi bibirnya. "Well, tunggu sebentar" ujarnya.

Beberapa bawahan dan pelayannya melangkah mengikutinya, sedangkan Luhan nampak melangkah santai kedepan sambil memandang lurus kearah Sehun yang berada diambang pintu rumahnya. "Pagi Lu" sapa Sehun dengan hangat. Luhan tersenyum.

"Pagi, jadi? Kau menjemputku?" Luhan bertanya dengan heran, tak biasanya Sehun tahu tentangnya dimulai dengan jam kerjanya namun sepertinya Sehun begitu mengetahui dirinya, dia bahkan perhatian sekali untuk menjemputnya pagi-pagi seperti ini. oh, Luhan tersadar sesuatu. Ini rencana.

"Baiklah" ujar Luhan lagi.

"Aku akan datang dengannya. Katakan pada Paman Kim jika aku harus duluan. Jangan lupa mengantarkan beberapa dokumen yang kuminta. Kuharap dokumen itu sudah ada dimejaku sebelum aku sampai, jika tidak….hari ini akan menjadi hari terakhirmu bekerja" ujar Luhan sambil menyeringai. Sehun menatapnya takjub, untuk ukuran CEO Luhan merupakan sosok yang disiplinnya terlalu over.

Beberapa orang disana tidak membantah, mereka malah sigap menaikki mobil mereka dengan cepat setelah mendengar perintah dari Luhan. Luhan mengendikkan bahunya acuh kemudian berangsur masuk kedalam mobil Sehun setelah Sehun membukakannya pintu.

"Kau menyeramkan" gumam Sehun saat menstarter mobilnya keluar dari mansion mewah milik Luhan. Pria manis itu diam sambil mengulum senyum "Kau harus begitu jika tidak ingin mereka berkhianat" ujar Luhan.

Sehun mengangguk dan tertawa pelan "Ada yang mengikuti kita, omong-omong" ujar Luhan sambil melirik kaca didepan dan memperhatikan sebuah mobil sedan berwarna merah yang benar-benar mengikuti mereka sedari tadi. Sehun mendengus melihatnya.

"Itu mobil Minah, dia menguntitku lagi" ujar Sehun. Luhan tersenyum tipis lagi "Antarkan aku kerestoranmu. Untuk setengah jam, aku akan berada disana" ujar Luhan.

Sehun memandangnya kaget "Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?"

"Aku tidak masalah. Dimanapun itu asalkan kau bisa memberikanku cake buatanmu" ujar Luhan. Sehun tertawa pelan mendengarnya, dia pikir Luhan begitu tidak menyukai cake buatannya. Nyatanya Luhan begitu menyukainya, huh?

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk tanpa suara, dan sisa perjalanan itu dihabiskan dengan keheningan karena Luhan sibuk dengan beberapa telpon dari sekertarisnya mengenai beberapa urusan.

.

.

Mobil mereka berhenti didepan sebuah Cake bakery milik Sehun. Sehun menatap Luhan sebentar dan agak kaget mendapati perubahan pakaian Luhan dari biasanya. Jass formal yang membungkus tubuhnya kini dilepasnya, lengan kamejanya dia lipat sampai siku dan rambutnya yang sebelumnya sedikit disisir kebelakang kini menutupi sebagian dahinya. Rambutnya terlihat halus dan menggemaskan dengan warna cokelat madu. Untuk sepersekian detik Sehun terpana melihatnya, Luhan cantik. Kenapa dia baru menyadarinya sekarang?

"Tunggu sebentar" ujar Sehun saat melihat Luhan yang berniat membuka pintu. Luhan mengerutkan alisnya bingung sampai dia harus terkekeh kecil melihat Sehun yang bergegas keluar lebih dulu dan mengitari mobil hanya untuk membukakannya pintu. Astaga, Sehun benar-benar memperlakukannya seperti wanita heh?

Luhan menggeleng kemudian tersenyum melihat kelakuan Sehun. Itu konyol, tapi Luhan suka. Luhan menatap sinis kearah mobil sedan merah yang berhenti tepat dibelakang mobil Sehun. Beberapa detik menunggu, Luhan masih memperhatikan sosok gadis cantik dengan penampilan casual yang menawan turun dari mobil tersebut. Luhan dengan cepat meraih tangan Sehun kemudian melingkarkan tangannya dilengan Sehun.

Sehun tersentak melihatnya, namun saat melihat sosok yang berjalan mendekat kearah mereka, Sehun ikut tersenyum namun segera memindahkan tangannya melingkari pinggang Luhan dengan possesif, tak sadar hal itu membuat jantung keduanya menggila dengan wajah memerah.

"Pagi Sehun-ah" sosok gadis itu berujar dengan nada cerianya. Luhan menatap ekspresi Sehun namun yang didapatinya adalah ekspresi dingin dan kaku yang penuh dengan penolakkan.

"Sudah kubilang untuk tidak mengikutiku" ujar Sehun datar. Luhan ikut memandang kearah Minah yang sepertinya merasa terluka dengan penolakkan Sehun setiap dia mencoba untuk datang mendekat.

"Kenapa? Aku berusaha untuk mendapatkanmu. Itu tidak salah" sentak Minah dengan nada santainya. Sehun mendecih mendengarnya. "Aku sudah punya kekasih kalau kau tahu" ujar Sehun mencibir.

Minah membulatkan matanya kemudian memandang kaget kearah Sehun "A-apa? Tapi yang kutahu kau tidak punya"

"Aku punya" Sehun berujar dengan keras. Minah memandangnya dengan bingung sampai dia menangkap sosok Luhan yang berada disamping Sehun, apalagi melihat lengan Sehun yang begitu memeluk sosok tersebut dengan nyamannya.

"Dia? Kau menyimpang? Tidak! Ini omong kosong" Minah berujar dengan nada tingginya. Luhan memandangnya dengan senyum sok polos.

"Sayang, ini siapa?" tanya Luhan, nampaknya pemuda manis itu begitu menikmati perannya sekarang dan dia dapat melihat raut tak suka langsung muncul diwajah Minah.

"Bukan siapa-siapa. Percayalah, pacar tampanmu ini banyak peminat. Kau tahu itu kan?" tanya Sehun lagi dengan senyum menawan. Luhan memerah melihatnya. Sial.

Kenapa dia yang merona disini? Kenapa juga Sehun tersenyum menawan seperti itu? Dia berkali lipat lebih tampan sekarang. "Bagaimana bisa? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya" tuding Minah dengan cepat. Luhan nampak memandangnya kesal.

"Dia sedang ada perjalanan bisnis diluar negeri, benarkan dear?" tanya Sehun. Luhan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Cih, memangnya apa pekerjaannya?" tanya Minah dengan nada sinis dan meremehkan. Luhan menggeram kesal kemudian merogoh dompetnya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kartu nama miliknya.

Minah diam membatu. Sebuah identitas yang menunjukkan bahwa Luhan merupakan salah satu CEO yang paling berpengaruh besar disana. Luhan tersenyum puas melihat ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Minah sekarang. "Kuharap kau sebagai bocah" Luhan menjeda sedikit kalimatnya kemudian memandang Minah dengan pandangan merendahkan khas dirinya. Matanya menukik tak suka saat Minah mencoba meilirik Sehun yang menampilkan wajah datarnya.

"Seharusnya kau sadar dengan posisimu dan tidak mengganggu tunangan orang lain" Sehun dan Minah tersentak mendengarnya. Sehun menoleh kearah Luhan dengan pandangan kaget.

 _What the hell!_ Sebenarnya apa yang singgah diotaknya? Tunangan? Yang benar saja kau Luhan. "Tu-tunangan?" Minah bertanya dengan nada terbata-bata kemudian menatap Sehun yang masih diam membisu ditempatnya.

"Ya, tunangan" kali ini Sehun membenarkan. "Kau melupakan kakakku karena dia?" tuding Minah dengan pandangan tajamnya. Luhan dapat merasakan pegangan lengan Sehun pada pinggangnya melemah, namun sesegera mungkin Luhan memegang erat lengannya kemudian memandang Sehun dengan senyum kecil yang menenangkannya. Sehun terhenyak, merasakan perasaan sesak yang sebelumnya menyelimutnya kini hilang tak berbekas.

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Minsoo, atau siapapun yang menjadi kakakmu. Sehun tidak mungkin terpuruk hanya karena masa lalu. Kau hanya membuatnya semakin terluka. Kenapa? Kau ingin menyalahkan Sehun atas semua yang terjadi pada kakakmu atau dirimu? Cih, rendahan sekali" Luhan berkata datar setelahnya namun masih dengan nada wajah mengejek disertai decihan kekesalan. Minah memandang Luhan tajam. "A-apa?!" sentak Minah.

Luhan tersenyum miring melihatnya "Seorang bocah sepertimu, sebaiknya jangan mendekati Sehun. Jika tidak….kau akan menyesalinya. Seharusnya kau sadar dengan hal itu, persetan dengan semua omong kosongmu. Berhenti menguntit Sehun" geram Luhan kesal, bahkan tanpa sadar nada bicaranya semakin meninggi.

Minah termangu ditempatnya kemudian menggeleng kasar "Tidak. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi, ak-aku sudah berusaha agar menyamai Minsoo eonni. Tapi kenapa kau tidak memilihku?!" Minah menarik lengan Sehun namun langsung ditepis oleh Luhan dengan kasar. Luhan memandangnya tak suka.

"Jangan menyentuhnya" gumamnya dingin. Sehun melongo melihatnya. Wow, acting Luhan sangat wow saat ini.

"Ayo" Luhan menarik keras tangan Sehun untuk pergi dari sana tanpa menoleh kearah Minah yang kini sedang menangis sesegukkan disana.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih" ujar Sehun sambil menaruh secangkir kopi didepannya dan beberapa potong kue cake didepan Luhan yang sibuk menyenderkan tubuhnya disandaran sofa. Saat ini mereka sedang berada diruang pribadi milik Sehun.

"Dia menyebalkan" gumam Luhan menanggapi. Sehun terkekeh mendengarnya "Ya, sangat menyebalkan" tambah Sehun lagi.

"Aktingmu bagus sekali tadi" ujar Sehun dengan nada kagumnya. Luhan tersenyum tipis.

"Sayangnya hampir semua yang kukatakan adalah kenyataan" ujar Luhan. Sehun terdiam beberapa saat, setelah keduanya saling bertatapan tanpa mengalihkan pandangan kearah lain.

Luhan menarik sudut bibirnya perlahan "Mengenai…aku tidak suka ada yang menyentuhmu" Luhan berkata sambil menyeruput kopinya.

"Aku tidak bohong"

.

Dan Sehun hanya diam tak tahu jika harus mengatakan apa.

..

.

.

TBC

.

.

A/N : Thanks buat yng udah review dan menunggu klanjutan ff ini. hohoho~~ tolong diberi tanggapan soal jalan cerita ff ini pelissss…. Saya tidak tahu apa yang saya tulis.

Huehehehe…. Oh ya, ssuai dengan permintaan para readers yang lain untuk mnyuruh saya buat bikin akun ffn, sudah saya buat dan tinggal cari : Gladyspark1288

Silahkan difollow juseyooo… kkkkk

Oh ya,,, tunggu reviewnya yaaa.

See you in next chap juseyo


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Confession

Main Cast : Sehun x Luhan

Length : Chaptered

Genre : Romance & Drama

Author : Gladyspark1288

.

Chaptered 6

.

Comeback for long hiatus~~

.

Thanks for waiting and~~~

Happy Reading^^

.

.

Sehun termangu ditempatnya, menatap Luhan yang sibuk menyeruput kopinya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Apa maksudnya itu? Sehun hanya tidak mau berpikir berlebihan, dia tidak ingin jika dirinya salah paham. Belum tentu juga bukan kalau Luhan….menyukainya?

"Kabari aku jika kau ingin datang nanti" ujar Luhan membuka pembicaraan. Nampaknya pria itu santai sekali mengatakan sesuatu, hanya saja Sehun melihat sedikit rasa canggung dari cara Luhan berbicara padanya. Sehun tersenyum kecil kemudian mengangguk "Baiklah"

.

.

Mobil Sehun berhenti tepat didepan sebuah gedung megah. Luhan turun dari mobilnya setelah sebelumnya Sehun membukakannya pintu, Luhan terkekeh. Ah, entah untuk kesekian kalinya dia tersenyum—hal yang merupakan kejadian langkah dalam hidupnya. Tersenyum? Yang benar saja.

"Terima kasih untuk seharian ini. Kau banyak membantuku" ujar Sehun. Luhan tertawa mendengarnya "Ya, sama-sama" Luhan mengibaskan tangannya sebentar.

"Sampai jumpa" Luhan melambaikan tangannya sejenak. Namun saat dia berbalik untuk melangkah masuk kedalam perusahaannya, Sehun terlihat menahan tangannya kemudian tersenyum menawan saat itu.

"Untuk yang tadi…kau bilang jika kau tidak suka jika orang lain menyentuhku" Sehun berujar dan tanpa sadar Luhan menelan berat ludahnya. Hhh, padahal sedari tadi dia mencoba menghindar dari topic yang satu ini. Namun sayang sekali tidak bisa karena Sehun benar-benar membahasnya. Itu membuatnya malu, jujur saja.

"A-apa?"—Luhan mengumpat dan merutukki dirinya. Suaranya terdengar jelas dan membuktikan sekali bahwa dirinya benar-benar gugup. Apa-apaan ini?

Sehun tersenyum tipis dengan sudut bibir yang terangkat "Aku suka mendengarnya. Dan hari ini, aku akan mencoba untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan orang lain" ujar Sehun.

Luhan mengerjap mendengarnya dengan pipi memerah. Luhan tersenyum gugup "Tentu"

.

.

"Jadi menurutmu bagaimana?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Sehun saat mendapati Sehun berkunjung keperusahaannya. Rasanya tumben sekali melihat pemuda pucat tersebut berkunjung karena Sehun bukanlah orang yang suka berfoya-foya atau tidak peduli dengan waktu yang terbuang percuma. Chanyeol juga tahu pasti jika Sehun mempunyai banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan olehnya.

"Apanya yang bagaimana?" tanya Sehun bosan sambil membuka lembar demi lembar halaman majalah yang berada digenggamannya. "Masa pendekatan dengan target barumu" celetuk Chanyeol santai. Sehun menghentikan aktivitasnya dengan pandangan mengarah kearah Chanyeol yang kini tersenyum jahil kearahnya.

"Hah?" Sehun malah bertanya tak mengerti dan diikuti dengusan Chanyeol.

"Pacar barumu" ujar Chanyeol lagi. Alis Sehun bertaut mendengarnya "Pacar baru? Aku bahkan tidak punya pacar" ujar Sehun kesal. Kali ini gantian Chanyeol yang memandangnya bingung namun sepersekian detik pria dengan tubuh kelebihan tinggi tersebut kini memasang senyum idiotnya.

"Ah, maksudku yang sedang dekat denganmu itu. Aku tahu dia dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun sering menceritakannya padaku" ujar Chanyeol. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya berpikir kemudian ikut-ikut menyentikkan jarinya "Maksudmu Luhan?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar sambil mengangguk "Ya, dia. Luhan. Bagaimana dengan hubungan kalian? Sudah ada kemajuan?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada bersemangat. Sehun tersenyum tipis mengingat Luhan, ah kenapa dia ingin bertemu dengan pria Cina itu ya? Dia tiba-tiba merindukannya.

"Aku dan dia hanya teman. Tidak lebih" ujar Sehun acuh, meski dalam hatinya dia sedikit. Yeahh hanya sedikit saja merasa tidak terima dan tidak suka. Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar jawaban yang diberikan Sehun.

"Ah, aku tahu permasalahannya. Ini tentang kau yang terlalu mengingat masa lalu dan Luhan yang terlalu kaku dan tidak bisa mengekspresikan perasaannya" ujar Chanyeol. Sehun menghela nafas dan mengangguk membenarkan.

"Aku tidak yakin punya perasaan padanya" ujar Sehun dengan nada ragu. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum maklum "Kau hanya tidak menyadarinya" ujar Chanyeol. Sehun hanya diam, jujur saja kalau dalam masalah percintaan Sehun memang sudah merasakan pahitnya. Kehilangan orang yang dicintai pada masa lampau itu menyakitkan, dan sayangnya Sehun sulit untuk menjalani sebuah hubungan saat ini. Dirinya terlalu takut dan selalu dibayangi oleh kejadian masa lalu dimana dirinya harus kehilangan orang yang paling dicintai. Sehun hanya merasa ragu.

"Kau akan menyadarinya, suatu saat nanti. Kupikir apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun benar" ujar Chanyeol. Sehun mengangkat pandangannya kearah Chanyeol dengan pandangan bingung miliknya "Tentang apa?"

"Kau menyukai Luhan" ujar Chanyeol dengan nada santainya.

"Aku tidak" sanggah Sehun dengan cepat. Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Kau menyukainya. Aku melihatnya tadi pagi. Saat kalian pergi sarapan direstomu. Tatapanmu, perhatianmu, dan gerak-gerikmu itu semua tergambar jelas. Bahwa kau mulai membuka hatimu" ujar Chanyeol dengan nada tenang namun itu bagaikan mantra untuk Sehun. Bibirnya menekan sebuah garis lurus tanpa berkata apapun. Dia terlalu bingung dengan semua ini.

"Awalnya kau menyangkal. Tapi lama kelamaan, kau akan menyadarinya" ujar Chanyeol lagi.

"Luhan juga terlalu kaku. Tapi dapat dipastikan bahwa dia menyukaimu juga" celetuk Chanyeol. Sehun mengangkat pandangannya patah-patah dengan raut penuh keterkejutan. "A-apa? Tidak mungkin" ujar Sehun tidak percaya. Chanyeol mendengus malas.

"Yahh, kau saja yang tidak peka. Coba kau pikir-pikir lagi tentang semua perlakuan Luhan padamu yang kau pikir-pikir itu terasa lebih special" ujar Chanyeol dengan nada menantang. Sehun terdiam sejenak kemudian mulai berpikir-pikir.

" _Seharusnya kau sadar dengan posisimu dan tidak mengganggu tunangan orang lain"_

" _Jangan menyentuhnya"_

" _Sayangnya hampir semua yang kukatakan adalah kenyataan"_

" _Mengenai…aku tidak suka ada yang menyentuhmu"_

" _Aku tidak bohong"_

Sehun terdiam. Otaknya memutar beberapa potongan kejadian tadi pagi yang entah kenapa masih saja bisa membuat jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan. "Nah, kau jatuh cinta namanya" perkataan Chanyeol yang terkesan tiba-tiba sukses membuat Sehun terlonjak kaget mendengarnya. Wajahnya menoleh linglung kearah Chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum jahil sambil menatapnya. Sehun mendengus.

"Ck, such a bad liar" decak Chanyeol dengan gelengan kepalanya. "Kalian benar-benar bodoh" celetuk Chanyeol. Sehun langsung menatapnya tak terima.

"Siapa yang bodoh?"

"Kau dan Luhan tentu saja"

"Hey! Im not stupid like you said"

"Teruslah membual Oh Sehun"

"Hey!"—dan selanjutnya yang terdengar adalah ejekkan dari keduanya. Hhhh, entah kapan akan selesai.

.

.

"Rapat hari ini sudah selesai. Berikutnya, anda harus mengisi beberapa dokumen untuk keperluan meeting besok" Luhan mengangguk sekilas dengan mata terpejam. "Taruh saja semuanya dimeja. Kau boleh pergi" ujar Luhan.

Sekertarisnya hanya mengangguk patuh kemudian berangsur pergi meninggalkan Luhan tanpa basa-basi. Itu jelas, karena Luhan merupakan orang yang kurang atau bahkan tidak bersahabat. Dia bukanlah orang yang suka berbicara tentang hal yang tidak penting seperti orang kebanyakkan. Jadi, soal basa-basi, Luhan sama sekali tidak berminat.

Luhan membuka matanya perlahan kemudian menghela nafas pelan. Perutnya keroncongan sedari tadi dan dia melewatkan jam makan malamnya. Dia hanya makan siang dan sarapan tadi pagi. Luhan mendengus, menatap datar kearah tumpukkan kertas yang terletak diatas meja kerjanya.

Kali ini Baekhyun tidak datang kekantornya karena harus mengadakan operasi dadakkan dirumah sakitnya, Luhan dapat memahaminya karena well—Baekhyun adalah seorang dokter handal dirumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Dan bisa dipastikan bahwa Chanyeol yang akan menjemput Baekhyun dan intinya untuk malam ini, Baekhyun tidak akan datang berkunjung kekantornya seperti biasa. Hhh…rasanya sepi juga. Tapi, rasa sepi itu terhapus pula karena Luhan sudah memfokuskan dirinya pada dokumen dihadapannya.

Ini terhitung sudah sejam dan Luhan langsung membanting penannya setelah dia berhasil mengisi dokumen terakhir. Senyum tipis pertanda puas tersungging dibibirnya. Setelah sebelumnya dia menelpon sekertarisnya untuk membereskan dokumennya, dia segera bergegas meninggalkan gedung perusahaannya. Rasanya pegal menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya saat dia mencoba menggerakan tubuhnya. Mendadak Luhan merasa seperti orang tua saat ini.

Luhan berjalan perlahan dikoridor, matanya tak henti-hentinya melirik jam arlojinya dan menghela nafas gusar saat mendapati hari yang sudah terlaru larut. Langkahnya terhenti saat merasakkan getaran ponsel disaku celana kerjanya. Luhan tersenyum lebar melihat sebuah pesan masuk diponselnya. Itu dari Sehun, rupanya.

 _Kau dimana? Kau sudah tidur?_

Luhan kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju parkiran dan menaikki mobilnya lengkap dengan tangan yang masih setia memegang ponselnya. Setelah sampai dan duduk didalam mobil, Luhan langsung membalas pesan dari Sehun.

 _Aku baru saja ingin pulang. Kenapa?_

 _Send._

Luhan tersenyum puas saat melihat pesannya terkirim, dan tidak menunggu waktu lama dia segera menjalankan mobilnya membelah jalanan menuju kerumahnya. Untungnya rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh dari kantor miliknya jadi dia tidak perlu repot-repot mengendarai mobil lebih lama lagi.

.

.

 _Kau lembur? Sudah selarut ini dan kau bahkan baru pulang?_

Luhan terkekeh membaca pesan singkat Sehun yang dikirimkannya padanya. Luhan cepat-cepat membalasnya pula.

 _Ya. Dan aku lapar sekarang_

 _Send_

Luhan menghela nafas kemudian melepas pakaian kerjanya tak lupa meletakkan ponselnya diatas tempat tidurnya. Mungkin berendam dengan air hangat dapat membuatnya merasa lebih segar.

.

.

Selepas mandi, Luhan sudah keluar dengan bathrobe yang membungkus tubuh kecilnya. Rambutnya terasa lembab dan Luhan tak henti-hentinya mengusap rambut lembabnya. Perutnya masih saja keroncongan sedari tadi. Dia tidak mungkin memesan delivery, karena mungkin dia akan sakit perut nantinya. Memasak? Oho, jangan pikirkan hal itu karena Luhan sama sekali bodoh tentang masak-memasak, berbeda dengan Sehun yang sangat menggilai memasak.

Beberapa kali berdebat dengan pikirannya, Luhan tidak menemukan jawaban tentang apa yang harus dia makan untuk malam ini. Langkah kakinya mengarah kedapur kemudian mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar sebuah suara gaduh dari dapur.

"Ada ap—Sehun?" Luhan berujar kaget saat mendapati Sehun yang kini tengah memanggang sepotong daging disana. Luhan mengerjap memandangi Sehun yang kini menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Errr…tadi kau menelpon dan bilang kalau kau lapar. Aku tahu kalau kau tidak mungkin memesan delivery dan tidak mungkin juga kau memasak" ujar Sehun kikuk dengan pandangan gugupnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" tanya Luhan.

"Ah, kau tidak mengunci pintunya. Kupikir ada sesuatu yang terjadi karena biasanya kau mengunci pintu utama" celetuk Sehun. Luhan menepuk dahinya dengan kesal. Bagaimana dia bisa seceroboh ini.

"A-ah, mungkin karena aku terlalu lelah" ujarnya kikuk. Sehun hanya tersenyum maklum mendengarnya. Wajar saja, Luhan pasti kelelahan karena seharian ini selalu berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

"Tapi…seharusnya kau tidak usah repot-repot" ujar Luhan merasa tidak enak hati. Sehun terkekeh "Bukan masalah. Kau sudah banyak membantuku hari ini dan hari-hari sebelumnya" ujar Sehun masih setia dengan senyumnya. Luhan rasanya akan meleleh saat ini juga. Bagaimana bisa Sehun tersenyum seperti itu?

"Tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku meminjam dapurmu sebentar?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan "Tentu saja"

Dan malam itu, sepertinya Luhan tidak harus merutukkinya. Sehun datang sekaligus membuatkan makam malam untuknya. Kadang Luhan merasa Sehun seperti istrinya saja, namun nyatanya Sehun sama sekali tidak cocok dijadikan wanita. Tubuh tegap seperti itu saja menyaingi Luhan yang hanya bertubuh terkesan kecil. Oke, bukan berarti Luhan menghina tubuhnya sendiri, tapi saat melihat tubuh tegap Sehun terkadang Luhan merasa iri melihatnya. Kenapa dia tidak memiliki tubuh seperti Sehun saja?

"Kau melamun Lu" perkataan Sehun membuat lamunan Luhan buyar. Astaga! Memangnya apa yang ada dipikirannya tadi? Bentuk tubuh Sehun? Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya keras, berusaha mengusir beberapa pemikiran gila yang seakan menghasut dirinya.

"Kenapa? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun dengan nada khawatirnya. Luhan gelagapan saat itu juga kemudian mengangguk kikuk.

"A-ah tidak apa-apa" cengirnya gugup. Sehun tersenyum kecil mendengarnya kemudian melanjutkan kunyahannya pada makanannya.

.

.

"Kau free seharian ini?" tanya Baekhyun dan Luhan hanya mengangguk kikuk. Luhan memang free untuk seharian ini karena dia sudah menjalankan sebuah meeting dikantor dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang kini berada diruangan kerja berwarna putih.

Baekhyun menguap beberapa kali "Sayangnya aku sedang memiliki beberapa jadwal check up hari ini. Kau tidak memintaku untuk hang out kan?" Baekhyun nampaknya mengetuk jarinya dengan bosan. Luhan terkekeh "Sebenarnya iya"

Baekhyun langsung cemberut mendengarnya "Kau terlalu jujur. Aku ingin sekali lari dari tempat ini dan berlibur" ujar Baekhyun. Luhan tersenyum maklum "Wah sayang sekali Dokter Byun, anda tidak bisa melakukan hal itu" sindir Luhan.

Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya malas "Sehun datang kerumahmu kemarin malam?" tanya Baekhyun. Luhan sontak menegakkan tubuhnya kemudian memandang Baekhyun dengan pandangan takjub sekaligus terkejut. "A-apa? Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Luhan dengan kaget.

Baekhyun menyeringai "Semalam aku ingin mengantar makanan kerumahmu dengan Chanyeol, sayangnya aku sudah melihat mobil Sehun didepan rumahmu. Jadi well, aku dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pulang" ujar Baekhyun dengan nada santai.

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk saja?"

Baekhyun terkekeh "Aku tidak suka mengganggu orang yang sedang kasmaran" dengusnya geli. Luhan memandangnya tajam "Cih, apa itu kasmaran" cibir Luhan dengan wajah menyebalkan. Baekhyun malah menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Yeahh, kau dan Sehun. Itu namanya kasmaran. Tuan Xi" sindir Baekhyun yang sejujurnya mengena dihati Luhan.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gemas "Dengar, aku sedang tidak kasmaran atau apapun itu. Itu terdengar seperti sesuatu yang aneh" ujar Luhan.

Baekhyun menyentikkan jarinya keatas "Tidak ada yang aneh dengan cinta. Hanya caramu mengartikannya saja yang salah" ujar Baekhyun menasehati. Luhan mendengus malas "Ya ya. Terserah kau saja Byun"

"Ck, dasar pembantah"

.

.

.

Luhan menepuk pipinya beberapa kali kemudian membenturkan kepalanya dikaca mobilnya kemudian mendengus kasar. Tak lupa juga tangannya mengacak rambut cokelat madu miliknya yang sudah mulai acak-acakkan. Sebenarnya Luhan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya hari ini, dia ingat dia tidak terbentur sesuatu sepanjang hari ini, setidaknya belum.

Cerita pertama adalah Luhan mengemudikan mobilnya tanpa arah, kemudian entah otaknya terbentur sesuatu sampai dia mendapati dirinya yang kini berada didepan resto biasanya Sehun bekerja. What the hell?! Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa berada disini, bahkan dia sudah memakirkan mobilnya tak jauh dari sana.

Luhan menyenderkan punggungnya kemudian menghela nafas saat sesaat sambil memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang akhir-akhir ini sepertinya bergeser karena beberapa alasan tertentu. Luhan mendengus tak kentara kemudian membuka matanya kembali memusatkan pandangannya kearah gedung resto milik Sehun yang nampak mencolok. Hingga sekitar satu menit, alis Luhan menukik tajam saat melihat Sehun yang nampak menyeret paksa seorang wanita yang Luhan tahu jelas siapa itu. MinAh. Luhan menggeram marah melihat wanita itu yang ngotot ingin memeluk Sehun dan menyeret pria tampan itu.

Luhan mengumpat kasar kemudian segera membuka pintu mobilnya tanpa pikir panjang. Berlebihan? Terserahlah. Luhan tidak pernah peduli.

.

Disisi lain…..

"Ak-aku tidak mau. Kau bohong! Pria yang bersamamu itu bukan kekasihmu kan?" Minah menangis terisak membuat Sehun memijat pelan pangkal hidung dan juga dahinya. Kepalanya mendadak sakit saat melihat Minah yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam ruangannya kemudian mencercanya ini itu membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Sehun sudah cukup lelah dengan apa yang dilakukan Minah selama ini padanya dan kali ini sepertinya Minah memang sudah diambang batas.

"Aku tidak bohong, oke? Jadi kau bisa pergi dan berhenti menguntitku" ujar Sehun. Minah menggeleng kuat, tak peduli bahwa mereka sekarang berada didepan resto dan beberapa orang melihat kearah mereka. Dia masih bersi keras menarik Sehun dan memeluknya namun dengan cepat Sehun menepis tangannya dan berusaha mengelak.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu Sehun, kenapa kau tidak bisa mengerti?" lirih Minah dengan air mata bercucuran deras. Sehun menghela nafas kasarnya lagi.

"Tapi aku tidak. Aku tidak bisa memaksakan perasaanku oke? Aku sudah punya kekasih" ujar Sehun mencoba lembut. Minah nampaknya masih keras kepala sampai akhirnya gadis itu tiba-tiba menarik kepalanya untuk mendekat dan berniat menciumnya sampai tangan seseorang menarik kerah Sehun dan sukses membuat Sehun terhuyung kebelakang dan menjauh dari wajah Minah seketika.

Kaki Sehun perlahan mundur kemudian memandang terkejut kearah sosok yang jelas sangat dikenalnya kini berada didepannya. Itu Luhan. Minah juga tidak kalah kaget saat melihat Luhan tiba-tiba sudah berada didepannya dengan pandangan tajam miliknya.

"Aku sudah bilang untuk tidak mengganggu bahkan menyentuhnya kan?" ujar Luhan dingin. Minah mendadak terdiam kaku. Melihat tatapan membunuh yang diarahkan Luhan padanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Luhan dengan angkuh. Minah tersenyum miring.

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya jika kalian sepasang kekasih? Cih, mimpi saja" ujar Minah dengan pendiriannya. Luhan memandangnya geram kemudian mendesis kesal. "Aku bisa membuktikannya kalau kau mau" ujar Luhan dengan nada setenang mungkin.

Minah tersenyum remeh "Coba saja"

Luhan tersenyum miring kemudian beralih mencengkram kerah kameja milik Sehun kemudian yang terjadi adalah bibirnya membentur permukaan bibir Sehun. BRAKKK~~ Minah sukses menjatuhkan tasnya dengan mulut terbuka juga mata berair.

Luhan tidak mempedulikannya, matanya menutup saat bibirnya benar-benar bersentuhan dengan bibir milik Sehun. Baru saja Luhan melepaskan ciumannya, Sehun menahan rahang dan tangannya dan beralih menyesap kedua bibir tersebut dengan pelan. Wajah Luhan sontak memerah dengan jantung yang berdentum dengan cepat. Tak bedanya dengan Sehun yang ikut memejamkan matanya. Seakan mereka tidak peduli jika beberapa orang melihat mereka berciuman secara langsung didepan resto.

.

.

TBC XD

.

.

Awww greget nulis chap ini. Hunhannya pake cium-cium segala. Author jadi senyam senyum sndiri bacanya. Bayydeweyy, jngn lupa reviewnya yaaa.

Thanks buat yng udah mau nunggu dan mau setia review. Bagi yng pngen nanya ttng ff ini, silahkan tulis dikolom review soalnya author bkalan adain tnya jawab. So, author bkalan pertanyaannya nnti dichap kedepannya. Oke?

.

.

See you juseyo in next chap~~


	7. Chapter 7

Title : Confession

Main Cast : Sehun x Luhan

Length : Chaptered

Genre : Romance & Drama

Author : Gladyspark1288

.

.

Chaptered 7

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

"Jadi, berciuman didepan resto" Baekhyun melirik shok kearah dua orang didepannya. Lebih tepatnya kearah Luhan dan Sehun yang nampak salah tingkah kali ini. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun tidak kaget? Dia sempat ingin menemui Sehun diresto namun hal yang benar-benar langkah terjadi adalah dimana Sehun dan Luhan saling berciuman tepat didepan resto milik Sehun dengan didepannya Minah yang sudah menagis tersedu-sedu.

"Itu bukan masalah besar" ujar Sehun santai. Baekhyun langsung saja menggeplak kepala Sehun dengan tatapan kesal yang diarahkannya pada kedua orang didepannya. "Bukan masalah besar? Kalian berciuman dan saling memakan bibir dibilang bukan masalah besar ya?" decih Baekhyun dengan sinis.

Luhan masih tetap bertahan dengan pandangan datarnya, dia nampak berpikir keras untuk mencari alasan yang tepat kenapa dia tiba-tiba menarik kerah Sehun dan mencium pria itu. Atau—kenapa Sehun tiba-tiba menahannya untuk melanjutkan ciuman itu. Alasannya….Luhan tidak tahu jelas. Terlalu banyak pemikiran yang benar-benar diluar ekspetasinya.

"Kau melamunkan apa?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada selidik. Luhan menatapnya dengan pandangan jengah "Aku dan Sehun…hanya berciuman. Itu saja" ujar Luhan singkat. Alis Baekhyun berkedut mendengarnya.

"Hah, tidak ada namanya sahabat bisa berciuman seperti itu. Wow hubungan kalian mengalami perkembangan pesat" cerca Baekhyun.

Sehun mengehela nafasnya sambil mengusak rambutnya kasar. "Dengar hyung, kita tidak usah memperbesar masalah ini. Dan juga aku—"

"Tidak. Kau yang harus mendengarku. Kalian berdua" mata Baekhyun menyipit memandang kearah keduanya dengan pandangan tajam.

"Tidak bisa berteman" gumam Baekhyun.

Sehun hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas, oh ayolah disini dia dan Luhan yang berciuman jadi kenapa Baekhyun yang harus serepot ini? Meski Sehun tahu jika keadaan dan hubungannya dengan Luhan memang benar-benar canggung dan kaku, tapi Sehun yakin jika dia bisa memperbaikinya. Dia tidak akan meminta maaf soal ciuman tadi, its simple. Tidak ada yang tidak mengingininnya. Luhan dan dia sama-sama tidak menolak dan larut begitu saja saat itu. Jadi….tidak ada yang salah disini.

"I mean, kalian tidak harus bermusuhan. Mungkin kalian harus….ehm berkencan?" Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Berkencan?" Luhan kali ini bertanya dengan nada aneh. Sebuah kata 'berkencan' seakan menggelitik lidahnya. Luhan tertawa sakartik. Sekonyol-konyol hidupnya, dia tidak pernah berpikir untuk menjalani sebuah 'kencan' dengan siapapun. Luhan begitu kaku. Tidak, Luhan pernah berkencan sebelumnya tapi itu dalam artian sebagai penghilang rasa bosan saja. Atau sebut saja hanya melakukan sebuah one night stand, meski tidak sampai diranjang. Tapi tetap saja….Luhan tidak pernah menjalani sebuah 'kencan' yang sesungguhnya. Berkencan dengan orang yang dicintai…Luhan tidak pernah merasakan rasanya.

"Mak-maksudmu aku dan Luhan akan berkencan?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada gugup. Baekhyun mengangguk jengah.

"Well, tentu saja ya. Memangnya aku membicarakan siapa?" ujar Baekhyun mulai bosan.

"Oh ya, aku harus bertemu Chanyeol setelah ini. Sampai jumpa nanti, dan ingat? Kalian harus kencan" celetuk Baekhyun setelah meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan yang kini terdiam dan larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Luhan menatap cangkir kopi dihadapannya dengan pandangan bingung, dia sepertinya tidak menyadari jika Sehun sedari tadi menatapnya sesekali dan sebuah senyum tipis muncul dibibirnya.

"Lu?"

"Hmm?" Luhan mendongkak dan mendapati Sehun tersenyum menawan kearahnya, hal itu lantas membuat pipinya kembali memerah. Melihat senyum Sehun, memikirkan soal ciuman yang tadi itu. Seakan berputar-putar menghiasi pikirannya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Sehun. Alis Luhan berkerut "Apa?"

"Mau berkencan denganku?"

"Hah?" Luhan mengap-mengap dengan bibir membulat sempurna. Matanya mengerjap perlahan dan menatapi Sehun yang kini tersenyum kearahnya.

"Kurang jelas ya?"

"I say, mind to have a date with me?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Dia menatapnya kaget dengan mulut yang nyaris menganga lebar. Namun hanya sedetik saja karena setelah itu, seulas senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya.

"Well, aku tidak punya pilihan untuk menolak"

.

.

"Kenapa hm?" suara ibunya membuat Luhan terlonjak kaget. Dia menegakkan tubuhnya seketika sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Sial. Tidak seharusnya bukan, dia tersenyum layaknya orang gila yang berada dirumah sakit jiwa? Salahkan otaknya yang terus saja memutar memori indah yang terjadi pada hari ini.

"Kau seperti jatuh cinta" celetuk ibunya. Luhan menoleh patah-patah dengan pandangan tidak percaya miliknya

Luhan tertawa hambar sambil menggeleng "Tidak mungkin, ma" ujarnya pelan. Ibunya tersenyum kecil, menyodorkan secangkir teh hijau kearahnya. Luhan menyeruputnya pelan.

"Kau perlu kencan, sayang. Tidak mungkin kau menyibukan dirimu dengan pekerjaanmu ini. Kau terdengar sangat monoton" ujar ibunya. Luhan mengangguk tak minat.

"Sehun. Apa dia teman kencanmu?" pertanyaan ibunya nyaris membuatnya tersedak.

"A-apa?" tanyanya dengan suara serak. Ibunya tersenyum jahil "Kau berkencan dengan chef hebat itu?" kali ini ibunya bertanya dengan nada kagetnya. Luhan mendengus namun akhirnya dia mengangguk meng-iyakan saja. Toh, itu memang benar adanya. Dia dan Sehun memang akan berkencan jam 5 nanti dan jujur saja saat memikirkannya, Luhan benar-benar tidak tenang.

Ibunya nampak masih tak percaya rupanya. Wanita paruh baya itu malah membelalakkan matanya terkejut "Benarkah? Astaga…kalian benar-benar cocok" ujarnya. Luhan hanya termangu.

Sehun dan dirinya…..cocok ya? Kenapa hanya rentetan kalimat konyol dari ibunya itu membuat Luhan senang setengah mati saat mendengarnya? "Kapan kalian berkencan?" suara ibunya menyentak lamunan singkatnya. Luhan menoleh kaku-kaku.

"Jam 5" ujarnya pelan. Ibunya menepuk dahi.

"Sayang, ini sudah jam 4, seharusnya kau sudah bersiap-siap. Ayo cepat mandi dan ibu akan menyiapkan bajumu. Luhan memandang linglung kearah ibunya.

"Ta-tapi ma" belum sempat Luhan protes, ibunya sudah mendorongnya pergi dan alhasil, dirinya dengan langkah ragu menuju kearah kamar mandi.

Ini sudah setengah jam setelah Luhan disuruh memakai pakaian yang disiapkan ibunya. Dan sudah beberapa menit pula yang terlewat karena Luhan hanya mengatupkan kedua belah bibirnya saat melihat penampilannya yang jelas-jelas berbeda disini. Bukan sama sekali gayanya.

Sebuah kameja putih polos yang dilapisi sweater berwarna putih dengan corak-corak abstrak hitam, celana jeans dan juga sepatu kets yang entah darimana ibunya mendapatkan sepatu tersebut. Seingat Luhan, dia hanya memiliki berpasang-pasang sepatu kantoran dan terkesan sangat formal. Rambutnya kini ditata sedemikian rupa oleh ibunya membuat beberapa helai rambutnya jatuh dan menutupi dahinya.

"Jadi, kau itu seperti umur lima tahunan" ibunya terkikik puas melihat Luhan yang kini memandang cengo pantulan dirinya dicermin. Matanya yang dihiasi eyeliner tipis itu membelalak dengan mulut cengo.

"Kau cantik sekali Lu" ibunya memujinya sedangkan Luhan hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Ma, kalau mama ingat aku laki-laki" ulang Luhan lagi. Ibunya hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"Omong-omong, Sehun sudah sampai lima menit yang lalu" ujar ibunya dan itu tambah membuat Luhan memekik kaget—sejujurnya Luhan tidak pernah sepanik atau se-excited ini sehingga dia lupa waktu mengingat dia termasuk orang yang disiplin—dan memekik kaget seperti tadi bukanlah gayanya.

"Kenapa mama baru bilang sekarang?" keluh Luhan sambil berlarian kesekeliling kamar untuk mengambil jaket beserta barang-barang penting lainnya seperti ponsel dan dompet. Untuk pertama kalinya Luhan merutukki kamarnya yang tergolong luas ini.

"Mana mama tahu kalau kau masih setia menatapi dirimu dikaca, sayang" ujarn ibunya dengan nada malas. Luhan hanya menghela nafas.

Setelah memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal, Luhan kini berjalan dengan cepat keluar dari kamarnya diikuti ibunya yang tertawa melihat kelakuan Luhan yang seperti bocah. Oh, kapan lagi dia bisa melihat sosok berwibawa seperti Luhan berpenampilan seperti ini?

"Maaf menunggu lama" Luhan berujar dengan nafas memburu sambil memperbaikki letak jaket yang disampirkan dilengannya. Hingga saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan Sehun, saat itu juga dia harus menahan mati-matian wajahnya agar tidak merona. Bahkan dia harus menahan matanya yang seakan-akan tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemuda itu.

Sehun tampan, yeahh dia memang tampan setiap hari…tapi untuk hari ini Luhan benar-benar tidak bisa berkata apapun. Dia terlalu bingung ingin menjelaskan Sehun seperti apa.

"Sudah siap pergi?" Sehun tersenyum memandang Luhan yang masih termangu ditempatnya.

"Eum, kami pergi dulu" Sehun pamit kearah ibu Luhan yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Ketiganya berjalan beriringan keluar dari rumah mewah tersebut.

"Sehun, jaga Luhan baik-baik ya. Selamat bersenang-senang. Dan untuk Luhan, mama akan menginap disini sampai besok jadi tidak apa jika kau tidak pulang" ibunya mengedipkan sebelah matanya malas dan dibalas deheman canggung dari Luhan.

Sial. Luhan tidak pernah segugup ini sebelumnya, setelah mobil mereka resmi keluar dari kediaman Luhan, mereka hanya menutup mulut rapat tanpa berkata apapun. Suasana mendadak akward saat ini.

"Begini….kita akan kemana?" tanya Luhan dengan nada pelan—seperti biasa, dia berusaha untuk menutupi rasa gugup yang menjalar didirinya. Sehun tersenyum kecil.

"Pergi kerumah makan mewah dan mall sudah biasa, aku ingin mencari tempat dan suasana yang bagus. Kau tidak keberatan kan Lu?" tanya Sehun sambil memusatkan fokusnya untuk mengemudi sesekali dia melirik kearah Luhan yang sibuk menatap keluar jendela.

"Ah, ya. Tentu saja" Luhan bahkan tak bisa menahan senyumannya saat ini. Well, sepertinya mereka akan menjalani sebuah kencan yang luar biasa right?

.

.

Terhitung lima belas menit dan mereka sampai disebuah rumah yang asri dan dikelilingi beberapa taman hias. Sehun turun dengan cepat dari mobil setelah dia memakirkan mobilnya dengan rapi juga tak lupa membukakan pintu untuk Luhan—kebiasaan lama yang tak bisa Luhan lupakan. Kkk.

"Ini…dimana?" Luhan melirik kesekeliling, mengikuti Sehun yang kini berjalan didepannya dengan tautan yang tak terlepas, bahkan Luhan hanya merona mendapati tangan Sehunu yang menggenggam tangan Luhan dengan lembut. Oh astaga! Rasanya Luhan tidak dapat bernafas untuk sejenak saat ini.

Guk guk guk miaoww~~ Luhan terperanjak kaget, melihat satu ekor kucing dan dua ekor anjing kini berlari mengerubungi kakinya. Sehun tertawa "Ini rumah ibuku, Lu. Tapi ibuku tinggal di Califronia jadi, hanya ada beberapa bawahanku yang datang dan mengurus peliharaanku beserta rumah ini" jelas Sehun. Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Mereka tidak mengiggit kan?" tanya Luhan takut-takut, memandang seekor kucing angora bebulu putih lembut didepannya dengan leher yang dipakaikan sebuah kalung berwarna keemasan. Sehun menggeleng "Mereka baik, sepertiku" ujar Sehun sambil memeluk seekor anjing bewarna kecokelatan.

"Kau bisa mencoba untuk menggendongnya" ujar Sehun saat melihat Luhan yang masih terdiam, seperti ingin sekali memeluk kucing tersebut. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan wajah ragu "Apa boleh?" tanyanya canggung. Sehun tersenyum gemas, tak lupa mengacak rambut Luhan dengan lembut.

"Tentu boleh" ujar Sehun. Luhan tersenyum lebar—dan jujur saja Sehun harus menahan tangannya agar dia tidak mencubit kedua pipi Luhan saat itu juga.

Luhan membungkukkan badannya sebentar dan dengan gerakan kaku dia mulai menggendong kucing tersebut lengkap dengan seulas senyum puas terpampang diwajahnya. Mata Luhan perlahan berbinar "Astaga astaga. Kau lihat itu? Matanya" ujar Luhan dengan senang. Sehun terkekeh melihat reaksi Luhan yang sebenarnya jauh dari prediksinya. Luhan tidak sedingin dan tidak sekaku seperti apa yang orang katakana. Luhan punya sisi kekanakkan yang jarang sekali ditunjukkan olehnya dibalik sikap tegasnya.

"Ah, ayo. Kita masih harus melakukan rencana kencan kita kan?" potong Sehun. Luhan mengangguk dengan rona merah diwajahnya. Dia dengan perlahan mengikuti Sehun dari belakang ditemani seekor kucing yang masih berada dipelukannya sedangkan Sehun terlihat masih menggendong anak aning berambut kecokelatan ditangannya.

"Eh? Sehunnie apa yang kita lakukan disini?" tanya Luhan tanpa sadar. Sehun sukses menghentikan langkahnya dengan wajah terkejut, Sehun kini membalikkan tubuhnya dan kini menatap Luhan dengan pandangan ragu. "Kau panggil aku apa tadi?" ulang Sehun.

Luhan mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali "Sehunnie" ujarnya polos hingga akhirnya dia menyadari perkataannya dan segera menutup mulutnya "A-ah, maaf aku tidak bermak—"

"Aku suka panggilannya. Kau bisa memanggilku seperti itu, aku suka" potong Sehun lagi. Luhan tersenyum canggung sambil menunduk malu-malu.

"Nah, kau bisa menaruh kucing tersebut disini, kita masih harus memetik buah" jelas Sehun. Luhan membolakan mulutnya.

"Ta-tapi? Berkebun?" Luhan hanya memandang bingung kearah Sehun yang kini sedang memegang sebuah keranjang berkuran sedang didepannya. Sehun tersenyum kecil sambil mengambil tangan Luhan dan memakaikannya sepasang sarung tangan—setelah memakaikannya kini dia menarik tangan Luhan memasuki sebuah pintu yang berada didepan mereka.

Krik

Krik

"Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri disitu hm?" Sehun tersenyum kecil melihat Luhan yang masih berdiri cengo. Itu benar jika mereka sedang berada disebuah kebun minimalis dengan berbagai buah yang terdapat didalamnya. Luhan bahkan harus mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali saat dia menangkap beberapa buah yang masih berada dipohonnya.

"Ayo" Luhan segera tersadar saat merasakkan Sehun menggenggam tangannya dan mengajaknya untuk memetik buah.

"Pilihlah sesukamu, oke? Anggap kebun sendiri" Sehun terkekeh sambil mengatakannya. "Ini semua…kau yang menanamnya?" tanya Luhan sambil mlihat kesekeliling.

"Hmm, tapi hanya sebagian. Sebagian yang lainnya itu ibukku saat dia datang berkunjung kekorea" ujar Sehun menjelaskan. Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti—dia nampak bersemangat sekali memetik beberapa buah yang menjadi kesukaannya dan Sehun yang sedang memetik sayuran yang terletak tak jauh dari buah-buahan hanya dapat tersenyum saat dia meilirik betapa bersemangatnya Luhan saat ini.

.

.

"Ini banyak sekali" keluh Luhan tak sadar jika dia sudah memetik banyak buah. Sebenarnya buah yang dipetiknya tak jauh-jauh dari apel dan pir karena dia begitu menyukai buah itu. Sehun tersenyum kecil sambil menatap keranjang buah Luhan yang sudah penuh dengan buah nyaris bertebaran saking banyaknya.

"Tidak apa Lu, kau bisa membawanya pulang nanti" ujar Sehun. Luhan membolakan matanya yang kini berbinar. Dia tersenyum lebar untuk kesekian kalinya "Benar Sehunnie?" tanyanya lucu. Sehun mencubit pelan pipi Luhan dengan gemas.

"Tentu saja Lu" ujarnya ramah.

"Nah, ayo, kau bawa sayuran ini dan biar aku yang bawa buah-buahannya. Kita harus makan malam" ujar Sehun sambil melirik jam arlojinya yang kini menunjukkan pukul setengah enam sore lewat lima menit.

Luhan mengangguk dan beralih mengambil keranjang sayuran yang berada digenggaman Sehun dan kini berjalan mengekori Sehun yang kini berada didepannya lengkap dengan keranjang yang berisi setambung buah miliknya.

"Jadi….kita makan apa ya?" alis Sehun berkerut bingung sambil memakai apron berwarna hitam pekat miliknya. Kamja yang dipakainya kini terlihat sudah diganti dengan kaus berwarna biru agar tidak terlihat merepotkan saat memasak.

Luhan kini sedang sibuk memperhatikan si kucing yang kini memakan sereal yang diberikan Sehun tadi dan kadang kala juga Luhan akan tertawa saat melihat tingkah laku 'Catty'—nama kucing itu—yang terkesan menggemaskan.

"Eumm, Sehunnie?" panggil Luhan pelan. Sehun menggumam pelan menyahuti panggilan Luhan yang jujur saja membuat dirinya tersenyum setiap mendengar suara Luhan memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Bisa kau mengajariku memasak?" tanya Luhan sambil berjalan mendekat kearah counter makanan. Sehun menatapnya lekat "Bukankah aku sudah pernah mengajarimu hm?" tanya Sehun.

"Iya, tapi….aku ingin belajar lagi" ujar Luhan. Sehun tersenyum "Kemarilah"

Luhan memandangnya bingung namun dengan segera dia melangkahkan kakinya dan mendekat kearah Sehun yang kini tersenyum kearahnya "Baiklah, chef Lu. Apa anda masih ingat dengan apa yang telah saya ajarkan sebelumnya?" tanya Sehun sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Luhan hanya tertawa kecil melihat aksi Sehun tersebut. "Ya, Chef Oh. Saya masih mengingatnya" sahut Luhan dengan senyum gelinya.

"Baiklah, silahkan pakai apron anda chef Lu" ujar Sehun sambil memakaikan apron bewarna biru langit kearah Luhan. Luhan terkekeh.

"Nah kita mulai memasak chef Lu" ujar Sehun diiringi dengusan geli dari Luhan "Mohon bantuannya chef Oh"—dan akhirnya pada detik kedua tawa mereka pecah karena mereka baru saja melakukan hal konyol. Astaga, kapan lagi mereka tertawa secara lepas seperti ini?

.

.

"Wow, kau mengalami banyak peningkatan Lu" ujar Sehun dengan senyum sumringah menatap Luhan yang kini tidak kaku lagi memotong beberapa sayuran ditangannya. Mendengar hal itu, Luhan hanya dapat tersenyum bangga setelah sebelumnya dia memasukan sayuran tersebut didalam sebuah panic yang berisi kuah soup panas buatan mereka.

"Apa kita perlu memanggang daging?" tanya Sehun. Luhan menggumam beberapa kali "Mungkin bisa" ujarnya.

"Ah…dimana lada hitamnya?" tanya Sehun. Luhan segera meraih lada hitam yang berada tak jauh darinya dan segera menyodorkannya kearah Sehun. "Wow, ini luar biasa. Aku bahkan tahu bahan-bahan dapur" seru Luhan kegirangan.

Sehun hanya tertawa "Lain kali kau harus mengajariku cara menghitung uang dan berbisnis dengan baik kalau begitu Lu, berhubung aku sudah berbagi ilmu denganmu" canda Sehun diikuti rengutan dari Luhan.

"Baiklah, aku akan membelikan Sehunnie kalkulator saja kalau begitu" ujar Luhan sinis. Sehun hanya dapat tertawa mendengarnya.

"Ohowww… tambahkan garam sedikit kesoupnya Lu, jangan terlalu banyak" ujar Sehun sambil membalik daging panggangnya. Luhan menganguk "Segini saja ya?" ujar Luhan sambil menunjukkan satu sendok garam ditangannya. Sehun hanya mengangguk.

"Sudah masak!" seru keduanya setelah satu jam berkutat dengan pekerjaan dapur yang begitu menyenangkan karena ditemani canda tawa oleh keduanya.

Sehun dan Luhan kini terlihat menata meja makan setelah membereska peralatan dapur yang dipakai mereka tadi. "Tadaaa….soup ala Luhan" ujar Luhan semangat.

"Apa kau mau mencobanya?" tanya Luhan. Sehun mengangguk semangat dan dengan cepat pula Luhan menyuapi sesendok kuah soup beserta potongan kentang yang dipotong dadu olehnya tadi. Sehun dengan semangat memakannya kemudian tak lupa mengangkat kedua jempolnya.

"Woahh, that's amazing" sahut Sehun diikuti tawa renyah dari Luhan yang sepertinya puas dengan hasil masaknya kali ini.

Keduanya nampak menghabiskan makan malam mereka dengan tawa renyah dari keduanya diselingi adegan suap-suapan yang jujur saja terjadi begitu saja tanpa ada perasaan canggung. Sepertinya Luhan sekarang dapat mengekspresikan dirinya dengan baik, termasuk Sehun.

..

.

Keduanya tidak bisa pulang. Mereka bahkan tak sadar jika hari sudah larut ditambah lagi hujan keras yang tiba-tiba mengguyur kota. Untungnya dirumah tersebut terdapat beberapa piyama yang cukup. Lagian…mereka benar-benar tidak keberatan jika harus bermalam disini, ditemani beberapa peliharaan yang jelas-jelas sangat menggemaskan.

"Kau ingin nonton sesuatu Lu?" tanya Sehun sambil membolak-balikkan sebuah kaset ditangannya. Luhan yang kini berada disofa hanya menggumam tidak tahu. Dipangkuannya masih ada Catty—seekor kucing menggemaskan yang tadi.

"Ah, kau suka film horror atau romance? Atau komedi?" Sehun bertanya lagi dengan tangan yang mengusap rambut lembabnya. Wajar saja, mereka baru saja habis mandi air hangat.

"Horror saja" ujar Luhan. Sehun ikut mengangguk.

"Kau suka film horror?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk juga dan mereka tersenyum satu sama lain. Well, untuk sebuah hobby setidaknya mereka memiliki beberapa persamaan. Termasuk jenis film. Mereka sama-sama menyukai film horror.

"Nah ayoo" Sehun kini sudah menyediakan beberapa kaleng minuman soda dan juga beberapa cup pop corn ditengah keduanya. Sehun dengan santainya menaruh lengannya diatas pundak Luhan dan menarik agar pria itu lebih mendekat kearahnya dan dibalas senyum kecil oleh Luhan yang menyender didada bidang Sehun sambil mengelus pelan helaian rambut kucing yang terasa halus digenggamannya.

"So, what do you think about our dating today?" tanya Sehun begitu film tersebut sudah berada dibagian awal. Luhan terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Well, Aku suka. Sangat suka. Idemu tentang kencan ini…aku menyukainya" ujar Luhan dengan jujur. Sehun ikut tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Setidaknya ini tidak monoton seperti yang ada difilm drama, maksudku terlalu banyak sepasang kekasih yang menghabiskan waktu kencan dimall dan bioskop…atau saja taman bermain? Eumm….ini berbeda" ujar Luhan berpendapat.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kau suka menonton drama" sindir Sehun sedangkan Luhan hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas "Uh sorry, aku tidak sengaja menontonnya karena Baekhyun yang memaksaku" cetusnya. Sehun hanya dapat tertawa.

"Sehun?"

"Hmm?"

"Apa jika dua orang yang sudah berkencan….dapat dikatakan sudah menjalin hubungan eum yang special?" tanya Luhan dengan nada nyaris berbisik. Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Sehun bingung. Luhan menggeleng pelan dengan kepala yang tetap setia menyender.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin bertanya" ujar Luhan dengan nada yang sedikit ragu. Sehun tersenyum kecil.

"Tentu saja iya, mereka sudah berada dalam hubungan special" cetus Sehun yakin. Luhan termangu…benarkah? Apa dia dan Sehun juga?

"Tapi…sepertinya kita berbeda" gumam Sehun pelan. Luhan ikut terdiam dengan rasa kekesalan yang tiba-tiba menyeruak dihatinya.

"Aku belum mengatakannya padamu kalau….aku menyukaimu—tidak lebih tepatnya mencintaimu. Dan aku bahkan belum bertanya padamu" ujar Sehun pelan sambil menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"Apa kau juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku? Dan juga….apa kau mau menjalin hubungan denganku?"

.

.

Dan pertanyaan Sehun membuat Luhan terdiam. Kedua tangannya berhenti mengelus bulu-bulu kucing yang berada dipangkuannya, matanya melebar dengan jantung yang berdentum cepat disertai rona merah yang sudah menjalar dikedua pipinya.

Luhan terdiam sejenak dengan bibir komat-kamit. Dirinya terlalu bingung untuk menjawabnya namun hanya beberapa detik dari keterdiamannya, Luhan kini mengangkat pandangannya dan kini tersenyum.

"Ya, aku mau"

.

.

TBC or END?

.

.

A/N :

Kyaaaaa readernim. Omegottt akhirnya update. Hohoho, makasih untuk ucapan semangat yang udah diucapin dan juga bberapa review yang ada chap sblumnya.

Badeweii, author masih mau mkir ini mau dilanjut atau diend aja *haha. Tergantung review. Mau lanjut ato gimana nihhh? Mereka udah jadian lohhh *ciecieeeee.

Nahhh…bgmana pndapat readers soal chap ini? Hrap review yaaa.

Oh ya, buat yng pngen nannya soal ff sama author silahkan hubungi author diline : gladysbetahai96 ^^. Jngn lupa diadd yaaa….. buat nanya2 ff doang kok. Author bklan respond dan jawab kok.

Jngn lupa juga follow akun wattpad author yng baru : Gladyspark1288.

Smoga sukaaa yaaaa~~ Jngn lupa review^^

See you in next chap juseyoooo


	8. Chapter 8

Title : Confession

Main Cast : Sehun x Luhan

Length : Chaptered

Genre : Romance & Drama

Author : Gladyspark1288

.

.

 **Chaptered 8**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The last chaptered~~**

 **Begin**

 **.**

.

Pagi ini Luhan mengulum senyum untuk kesekian kalinya. Ini sudah terhitung seminggu setelah pernyataan cinta Sehun, dan saat itu juga setiap pagi Sehun selalu berada didepan pintu rumahnya dan berencana menjemputnya setiap pagi. Meski pada akhirnya, Luhan akan pulang seorang diri karena Sehun yang sibuk mengelolah restoran miliknya, tapi itu sama sekali bukan masalah karena Sehun selalu memastikan untuk menelponnya setelah dia bekerja. Semua perhatian yang Sehun berikan padanya bahkan melebihi perhatian dari ibunya sendiri.

"Pagi Lu" suara Sehun terdengar saat Luhan menginjakkan kaki keluar dari rumahnya. Didepannya Sehun kini sedang tersenyum, menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Sudah siap?" Sehun tersenyum sambil menarik tangan Luhan agar lebih dekat dengannya. Luhan tersenyum kecil, meski sedikit malu karena para maid dirumahnya menatap keduanya dengan pandangan kagum. Luhan selama ini kadang tersenyum atau bahkan jarang tersenyum. Namun untuk kali ini, jika sedang bersama dengan Sehun, Luhan tidak akan berhenti tersenyum kerena kelakuan Sehun yang selalu memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik.

"Apa Baekhyun mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" Luhan bertanya saat Sehun sudah duduk dijok pengemudi dan bersiap menjalankan mobilnya.

"Bertanya soal apa?" tanya Sehun yang kini memusatkan perhatiannya pada jalanan didepannya setelah mobilnya meluncur keluar dari mansion milik Luhan.

"Tentang hubungan kita" ujar Luhan dengan nada canggung. Wajar saja, beberapa hari ini Baekhyun gencar menggodanya tentang hubungannya dengan Sehun yang sudah diresmikan. Itu jelas sekali mengganggu, meski Luhan merasa jika itu hanya candaan semata. Luhan tidak membenci hal itu, hanya saja dia merasa tidak nyaman jika wajahnya harus memerah sepanjang waktu karena godaan yang Baekhyun lontarkan kearahnya.

"Eumm…sesekali dia menanyakan kabarmu Lu" ujar Sehun dengan nada santainya. Luhan mengangguk lagi.

"Biar kutebak, apa dia masih saja menggoda dan mengerjaimu?" tanya Sehun. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya gemas dan mengangguk singkat. Sehun hanya tertawa untuk menanggapi, Baekhyun memang jahil ternyata.

"Aku akan mengerjainya balik kalau begitu" ujar Sehun yang terlihat begitu semangat. Luhan menatapnya lagi dengan alis berkerut.

"Mengerjai seperti apa?" tanya Luhan penasaran. Sehun mengulum senyum tipis diwajah tampannya.

"Banyak sekali kelakuannya yang menurutku terlihat konyol waktu kanak-kanak. Aku dan Baekhyun hyung tinggal diKorea sewaktu SD, dan aku memutuskan untuk pindah keJepang sewaktu SMA dan melanjutkan sekolah Chefku diCalifornia" ujar Sehun menjelaskan. Luhan mengangguk paham kemudian dia teringat sesuatu.

"Sehun?"

"Hmm?"

"Tolong ceritakan padaku, mengenai apapun tentangmu. Tentang masa kecilmu atau apapun itu" ujar Luhan dengan wajah penuh harap. Sehun tersenyum kecil.

"Kalau begitu…aku memiliki sebuah penawaran padamu dan sebuah perjanjian" ujar Sehun. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan raut penuh tanda tanya.

"Apa itu?"

"Kita akan tahu apapun tentang satu sama lain dan tidak ada yang ditutup-tutupi, dan kita akan berjanji jika salah satu dari kita memiliki masalah….kita akan menghadapinya bersama-sama" ucapan tulus milik Sehun jujur saja membuat Luhan sedikit terharu dan ragu secara bersamaan.

Apa Luhan bisa mempercayai Sehun saat ini? Baginya Sehun adalah orang yang paling berarti setelah ibunya. Dia menemukan semua yang dia cari pada Sehun. Jadi, apa Luhan bisa mempercayai Sehun sekarang? Luhan yakin dengan yang dia pilih. Sehun adalah orang yang tepat untuknya.

Luhan menarik kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman. "Eum, aku setuju" gumamnya yakin dan untuk kesekian kalinya, keduanya mengulum senyum lebar untuk pagi ini.

.

.

Luhan mengetukkan pena miliknya dimeja kerja miliknya. Semenit lalu Sehun baru saja menelponnya, sekedar menanyakan bagaimana harinya diperusahaan hari ini. Dan jujur saja, hari ini berjalan dengan baik tapi Luhan tergolong lelah karena harus menghadiri beberapa rapat penting hari ini. Dia ingin sekali tidur namun dia tidak bisa karena beberapa pekerjaan yang menumpuk.

Tok Tok Tok~~ Luhan menghela nafas, dia sudah pasrah jika yang masuk adalah sekertarisnya yang kini membawa beberapa dokumen yang harus diselesaikan olehnya. Luhan tetap setia pada berkas-berkasnya dan tidak peduli dengan suara langkah kaki yang mendekat.

Selang beberapa menit, sekertaris atau siapapun itu tidak menyerahkan beberapa tugas yang harus diselesaikan olehnya. Sosok yang tidak dia ketahui itu hanya diam didepan meja dan berdiri dengan tegap. Luhan menghela nafasnya bosan dan jengah.

"Jika tidak memiliki urusan lain, kau bisa per—Sehun?" Luhan membelalak terkejut saat mendapati Sehun yang kini berada didepannya dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Kau begitu serius dengan pekerjaanmu sampai tidak menyadari kedatanganku hm?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mengerjap beberapa kali dan segera melangkah mendekat kearah Sehun yang berada didepan meja kerjanya. Dia segera memeluk sosok tegap didepannya sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Sedang apa disini?" Luhan tersenyum, bagaikan sebuah obat. Pelukan Sehun seakan mengangkat rasa penat yang sedari tadi menempeli tubuhnya. Pelukan Sehun adalah yang terbaik baginya, terasa hangat dan menenangkan dengan bau tubuh Sehun yang menurutnya khas dengan bau mint segar.

Sehun terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah Luhan yang tiba-tiba, dia balas memeluknya posesif, sesekali mengelus lembut punggung sempit milik Luhan juga tak lupa membelai lembut surai milik Luhan.

"Suaramu ditelpon terdengar menyedihkan" kekeh Sehun dengan suara halusnya. Luhan mengangkat pandangannya kemudian beralih tersenyum kearah Sehun yang juga sedang memandangnya.

"Jadi aku membawakan ini" ujar Sehun sambil mengangkat beberapa kotak makanan ditangannya. Mata Sehun berbinar, dia memandang senang kearah kotak yang berisi makanan yang Sehun buatkan untuknya.

"Aku membuatkannya untukmu. Dan untuk informasi, ini sudah jam makan siang. Dan aku tidak ingin melihatmu lebih mementingkan pekerjaanmu dibandingkan kesehatanmu" cetus Sehun mengingatkan. Luhan tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Sayangnya, pekerjaanku tergolong sangat penting Sehun-ssi" ujarnya dengan senyum jengah miliknya. Sehun terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Tapi orang pentingmu ini tidak suka dengan anggapan itu" elak Sehun membuat Luhan tertawa mendengarnya. Keduanya beralih untuk menghabiskan makan siang mereka. Mengabaikan pekerjaan untuk sejenak demi meluangkan waktu untuk berdua meski saat jam makan siang habis, keduanya harus berpisah untuk sementara karena kesibukan masing-masing. Dan jujur saja, setelah bertemu Sehun, Luhan kembali mendapatkan semangatnya untuk bekerja.

.

.

Sehun dibuat kikuk dengan kedatangan ibu Luhan secara tiba-tiba direstoran miliknya. Saat dirinya tengah melihat beberapa kinerja para pegawai miliknya, tiba-tiba sekertaris miliknya mengatakan bahwa salah seorang penting mencarinya. Dan Sehun juga tidak menyangka bahwa orang yang mencarinya adalah ibu Luhan beserta….ibunya?

"Jadi…mom kapan datang? Dan kenapa…." Sehun menggantungkan suaranya, menatap kearah dua wanita paruh baya yang terlihat saling melempar senyum itu. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya.

Sejak kapan ibunya dan ibu Luhan terlihat akrab seperti ini? Apa Sehun melewatkan sesuatu yang penting saat ini?

"Ada apa ini mom? Dan….kenapa Nyona Xi ada disini juga?" Sehun bertanya linglung saat mendapai ibu Luhan berada didepannya. Kedua wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum.

"Mom sedang berlibur diKorea karena Baekhyun menelpon jika kau sudah mendapatkan kekasih baru. Kebetulan Baekhyun mengenalkan mom dengan ibu kekasihmu yang ternyata teman SMA mom dulu" jelas ibunya. Sehun mengangguk mengerti mendengarnya, mungkin lain kali dia harus mengingatkan Baekhyun tentang mulut sepupunya itu yang tetap saja tidak bisa dijaga.

"Bagaimana kabarmu hm? Apa…Minah mengganggumu akhir-akhir ini?" tanya ibunya. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya kemudian menggeleng kaku. Ibunya menghela nafas lega.

"Minah sudah diberangkatkan keJepang oleh orang tuanya. Selaku keluarganya, mereka meminta maaf padamu tentang gangguan yang kau dapatkan selama Minah disini"jelas ibunya. Sehun tersenyum kecil, dia tentu saja tidak membenci gadis itu. Minah sebenarnya hanya seorang gadis polos dan baik. Namun keinginan milik gadis itu untuk memilikinya membuat gadis sebaik dia menjadi seorang yang nekat dan terkesan jahat.

"Hm, aku memaafkannya" ujar Sehun sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Ah, aku menyarankan sesuatu yang bagus" seru ibu Luhan dengan senyumnya. Sehun tersenyum kaku, dia masih agak canggung dengan keberadaan orang tua Luhan disini. Bukanlah hal yang mudah bukan untuk cepat akrab dengan orang tua pacarmu?

"Dan Sehun, panggil aku mama saja. Luhan biasa memanggilku seperti itu. Aku sangat berterima kasih jika kau mau menjaga putraku. Selama ini dia memiliki beberapa waktu sulit dan aku merasa gagal sebagai ibu jika mengingat masa lalu. Berkatmu juga, hubunganku dengan Luhan dapat berjalan baik seperti ini" ujar ibu Luhan dengan senyuman tulus. Sehun lantas membalasnya dengan senyuman lebar.

"Aku harap kau selalu ada disampingnya nanti. Mungkin dia terlihat kaku dan dingin tapi dia adalah sosok yang lucu jika kau tahu dia dengan lebih dekat" cetus ibu Luhan sambil memandang Sehun. Sehun tersenyum lagi dan mengangguk.

"Tentu" ujarnya yakin.

"Jadi mom, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mencurigaimu. Hanya saja….mom pasti punya hal yang lebih penting untuk dikatakan sekarang kan?" Sehun beralih kearah ibunya yang kini tersenyum misterius. Wanita paruh baya itu menatap Sehun sebentar dengan tatapan seriusnya. Dia kemudian tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Sehun yang kini terlihat tegang.

"Oh, bukan hal besar sayang. Daddy mungkin akan datang dua minggu depan dari California dan akan segera kemari bersama-sama dengan kakakmu" ujar ibunya. Sehun mengangguk mengerti, namun sepertinya dia masih belum puas. Jadi, dia tetap memandang lekat kearah ibunya membuat wanita patuh baya itu tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah, kau sepertinya memang tahu ada yang ingin aku sampaikan selain itu, heh?" kekeh ibunya dengan senyum geli. Nyonya Xi hanya tersenyum simpul memandang Sehun.

Sehun yang dipandangi seperti itu oleh kedua wanita didepannya hanya dapat tersenyum kikuk, dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan tatapan itu.

"Kau dan Luhan harus bertunangan"

"APA?" Sehun tidak dapat mengontrol suara teriakannya saat itu juga. Matanya berkedip beberapa saat memandangi ibunya dengan pandangan tak percaya miliknya. Apa ibunya sedang bercanda atau bergurau sekarang? Cih, ini sama sekali tidak lucu.

"Ta-tapi, aku dan Luhan baru saja berpacaran selama seminggu. Mom ini ter—"

"Terlalu cepat hm?" ibunya memotong perkataan miliknya. Sehun menarik nafasnya sambil menelan ludahnya dengan berat. Dia mengangguk perlahan.

"Hubungan kalian memang tergolong cepat, tapi Sehun…kau sudah dewasa untuk memiliki seorang tunangan. Kalian tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi kan untuk bertunangan? Tenang saja, ini hanya acara pertunangan" cetus Nyonya Xi dengan nada tenang. Ibunya hanya mengangguk menyetujui.

Sehun melirik keduanya dengan pandangan nanar. Tunangan? Sehun memang sudah memikirkannya tapi bukan berarti dia akan melangsungkan acara tunangan dalam waktu dekat ini. Ibunya…apa ini tidak kelihatan berlebihan?

"Kau dan Luhan terlihat serius untuk hubungan ini. Jadi apa yang perlu diragukan lagi?" tanya ibunya lagi. Sehun memandangnya ragu.

"Apa kau mau hm? Ini demi kalian juga sayang" ujar ibunya berusaha membujuk. Sehun tersenyum kecil, namun akhirnya dia mengangguk.

"Mom yakin jika kau tidak dapat menjelaskan hal ini pada Luhan nanti, jadi rencanannya kita akan makan malam nantinya. Diapartemenmu Sehun" ujar ibunya dengan nada tegas seperti biasanya. Sehun hanya mengangguk saja menuruti. Lagian….ini demi hubungan keduanya bukan?

.

.

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya saat dia hendak menelpon supir pribadinya untuk menjemputnya, Sehun kini sudah berada didepannya dengan senyum menawan miliknya. Sehun memandangnya heran. "Kenapa? Bukannya kau masih harus beke—"

"Tidak. Aku pulang lebih awal hari ini, aku juga merindukanmu" potong Sehun dengan senyumnya. Luhan yang mendengarnya hanya merona malu, bibirnya mengulum senyum lagi. Dia berjalan mendekat, sedikit melonggarkan dasi yang dipakainya.

"Tunggu sebentar" Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan itu sukses membuat Sehun ikut menghentikan langkah kakinya juga. Luhan beralih menatap Sehun yang kini terlihat mengambil tas kerjanya, tak lupa jass setelan formal miliknya. Dasi miliknya sudah terlepas dan kini berada ditangan Sehun.

"Pakai ini, udara diluar sangat dingin loh" ujar Sehun sambil memakaikan jaketnya ditubuh Luhan. Luhan tersenyum menatapinya. Satu hal lagi yang dia tahu tentang Sehun, pria didepannya ini selalu saja mengutamakan Luhan dibandingkan dirinya sendiri. Luhan tersenyum simpul setelah Sehun berhasil memakaikan jaket berwarna abu-abu tersebut.

"Eh?" Luhan mengerjap beberapa kali saat merasakan genggaman tangan Sehun pada tangannya. Tubuhnya mendadak menghangat dengan rona merah menghiasi kedua pipi putihnya, dan Sehun hanya dapat menahan tawa gemasnya saat melihat tingkah Luhan kali ini.

.

.

"Kita akan menginap diapartemenmu?" Luhan bertanya heran saat Sehun menyeretnya keaparteennya. Sehun mengangguk lagi.

"Kita makan malam bersama, oke? Aku sudah membeli beberapa bahan masakan nanti dan aku akan memasak sesuatu yang enak untuk malam ini" ujar Sehun menjelaskan. Luhan mengangguk semangat. Entah kenapa, masakan milik Sehun akhir-akhir ini merupakan makanan yang menjadi candu baginya.

Lama keduanya terdiam dengan tautan tangan yang belum terlepas, keduanya sudah sampai tepat didepan apartemen milik Sehun. Sembari menunggu Sehun menekan passwordnya, Luhan tengah mengecek jam yang melingkar ditangannya. Dan ini tepat jam 7 malam.

"Ayo masuk Lu" ujar Sehun sambil menarik tangan Luhan dan masuk keapartemen.

"Sehun, kita ak—mama?" Luhan melebarkan matanya saat melihat ibunya sedang berada diruang tamu apartemen milik Sehun dengan sosok wanita yang tidak dikenalnya. Luhan mengerjap beberapa kali dengan pandangan pongonya.

"Wuahh. Ini Luhan ya? Menggemaskan sekali" sosok wanita itu bersuara tiba-tiba. Luhan mengerutkan dahinya, apa wanita ini mengenalnya? Baru saja ingin membuka mulutnya, suara Sehun terdengar dibelakangnya.

"Ini ibuku Lu, dan mom, ini Luhan" ujar Sehun. Luhan lekas-lekas menutup mulutnya lagi. Dia mendadak salah tingkah jika harus dihadapkan dengan ibu Sehun yang jujur saja terlihat tidak kalah cantik dengan ibunya.

Luhan tersenyum kikuk kemudian membungkuk "He-hello aunty. Ak-aku Luhan" ujar Luhan dengan nada terbata. Ibu Sehun hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Tidak usah terlalu kaku Luhan, panggil aku mommy saja. Oh ya, kami akan malam dengan kalian. Tidak apa kan?" tanya ibu Sehun dengan nada ramah. Luhan menatapnya dengan senyum kecil, wajar saja. Dia tidak terlalu nyaman dengan orang yang baru ditemuinya.

"T-tentu saja tidak apa-apa" ujar Luhan kikuk. Dia menyikut pelan lengan Sehun dan menatap sebal kearah Sehun yang senyum-senyum saja memandanginya "Kenapa tidak bilang jika ada ibumu hm?" tanya Luhan dengan nada gugup.

Sehun tersenyum kecil "Kau tidak bertanya, sayang" ujar Sehun gemas. Luhan memasang wajah cemberutnya. Dia mendadak seperti orang bodoh sekarang. Yeah, karena Sehun jelas-jelas tidak memberitahu jika ibunya datang keapartemen dan makan malam dengan mereka. Luhan kan jadi tidak siap.

"Aku akan memasak dulu hm?" ujar Sehun yang kini bersiap pergi kedapur namun Luhan segera mencegahnya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh harap lagi.

"A-aku ikut" ujar Luhan kikuk.

"Sayang, biarkan chef kita yang bekerja. Kau disini saja" ujar ibu Luhan dengan nada menggoda. Luhan menatap ibunya dengan pandangan cemberut.

"Se-Sehunnie" Oh tidak! Bahkan Luhan sekarang sudah merengek? Dua wanita paruh baya itu hanya dapat menahan pekikkan gemas mereka saat melihat wajah Luhan seperti itu. Apalagi suaranya yang terdengar kecil seperti suara cicitan. Ugh, menggemaskan sekali.

"Tinggal saja disini Lu, kau akan baik-baik saja kok" ujar Sehun dengan nada menggoda. Luhan mengerutkan dahinya tidak terima namun saat itu juga dia menyentil pelan dahi Luhan yang tengah mengerut saat itu juga.

"Tidak akan lama, oke?"

Dan Luhan hanya menuruti perintah Sehun dengan gaya kakunya dia duduk didekat Nyonya Oh yang tengah menatapnya gemas.

.

.

Terhitung setengah jam Sehun berkutat dengan pekerjaannya, dia terlihat sudah menata meja makan dengan rapi, matanya sesekali melirik kearah ruang tamu dimana tiga orang tersebut tengah berkumpul. Dia dapat mendengar jelas tawa dari Luhan dan tentunya dua wanita paruh baya itu. Luhan tertawa dengan lepas saat itu dan membuat Sehun lega.

Ibunya memang mudah membuat orang akrab dengannya. Wajar saja ibunya hampir memiliki sifat yang sama dengannya. Terkesan ramah dan lembut, tidak berlebihan dan itu membuat banyak orang menyukai sifat dari Sehun dan ibunya.

"Saatnya makan malam" Sehun berujar sambil melipat kedua tangannya, menatap Luhan yang kini tersenyum amat lebar kearahnya. Ibunya tersenyum dengan tawa kecil.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan hm?" tanya Sehun begitu Luhan duduk disampingnya. Luhan menatapnya dengan pandangan berbinar.

"Masa kecilmu" ujar Luhan. Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya malas, dia bertaruh jika ibunya menceritakan beberapa moment konyol tentang masa kecilnya. Sehun menatap ibunya dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya.

"Mom, apa yang mom ceritakan pada Luhan?" tanya Sehun dengan nada penuh kewaspadaan. Ibunya hanya dapat tertawa kecil diikuti Luhan.

"Bukan hal konyol sayang, hanya masa kecilmu yang menggemaskan. Mom bahkan membawa album masa kecilmu" ujar ibunya semangat.

"Mom membawanya setiap mom akan berkunjung, bersama hyung juga" ujar Sehun.

"Eh? Sehun punya kakak?" tanya Luhan dengan nada takjub. Ibu Sehun mengangguk.

"Dia punya kakak, yang lima tahun lebih tua darinya. Sekarang dia sudah menjadi dokter bedah" ujar Nyonya Oh menjelaskan. Luhan mendadak kagum. Keluarga Sehun terlihat sempurna, right?

"Iya dia dokter bedah. Tapi otaknya agak sedikit geser" canda Sehun diiringi tawa oleh orang yang ada disana.

"Mom pastikan jika hyung mendengarnya, dia akan memenggal kepalamu" ujar ibunya memperingatkan namun sepertinya Sehun tidak mempedulikannya. Dia hanya dapat tersenyum kalem saat itu.

.

.

Keempatnya menghabiskan waktu yang tersisa setelah makan malam tadi dengan menonton. Ditemani dengan beberapa cangkir teh dan juga kue yang kebetulan dibawa Sehun tadi sewaktu pulang.

"Jadi…mom akan bicara sekarang kan?" tanya ibunya memulai. Luhan hanya dapat mengerutkan dahinya, sepertinya ada hal penting yang menjadi tujuan kenapa ibu Sehun tiba-tiba ingin menemuinya tadi.

"Kalian berdua akan bertunangan dalam waktu dekat ini" perkataan ibu Sehun yang terkesan cepat membuat Luhan tersedak teh saat itu juga. Sehun menatap kekasihnya itu dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Lu, minumnya pelan-pelan" ujar Sehun dengan cemas. Luhan tidak mendengarkan, dia malah mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali seolah-olah dia masih shok saat itu. Dia beralih menatap ibunya yang kini tenang-tenang saja disana.

"Ma tap-tapi kami baru seminggu—"

"Itu tidak apa, sayang. Sehun saja sudah setuju" ujar Nyonya Oh melirik kearah Sehun yang kini masih terdiam. Luhan mengatupkan kedua belah bibirnya dalam diam.

Sedikit aneh sih, hubungan keduanya bahkan belum mencapai tiga bulanan dan akan langsung tunangan? Ini terdengar seperti guyonan.

"Aku…"

"Mom harap kalian memikirkan hal ini, umur kalian sudah cukup untuk ini. Ditambah lagi, kalian sudah lama melajang dan kalian sudah memiliki pekerjaan yang mapan. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun akan melangsungkan pernikahan dalam waktu dekat ini. Jadi…bagaimana dengan kalian?" perkataan ibu Sehun ada benarnya juga.

Dalam hati keduanya membenarkan, itu benar jika mereka sudah cukup untuk melangsungkan pertunangan dalam waktu dekat ini. "Ini hanyalah pertunangan sayang, bukan pernikahan" ibu Luhan menegur putra tunggalnya itu.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, menatap pandangan teduh milik Sehun seakan membuatnya semakin membulatkan tekatnya untuk menyetujui hal ini. Sehun sama sekali hanya diam, dia tidak berniat untuk memaksa Luhan menerima atau menolaknya. Toh, keputusan terakhir ada ditangan Luhan. Jadi…dia hanya mempercayai Luhan kan?

"Sayang, ini demi kebahagiaanmu. Mama tidak mau melihat kehidupanmu yang seperti dulu lagi, setidaknya mama ingin melihatmu bahagia untuk sekarang ini" lirih ibunya. Mata Luhan berkaca-kaca, dia begitu terharu mendengarnya.

Setidaknya dia harus bahagia. Ya benar, kalau selama ini dia hanya menjadi sosok datar dan dingin dalam segala hal, juga tidak pernah merasakan sebuah perasaan hangat dan bahagia….dia tidak seharusnya menolak apa yang terjadi padanya hari ini.

Luhan tersenyum simpul, sembari menggenggam tangan Sehun erat "Ya, baiklah. Kita akan bertunangan"

.

.

Terhitung setengah jam yang lalu, kedua ibu mereka pergi. Luhan memilih tinggal diapartemen Sehun sampai besok pagi. Sejujurnya dia tidak perlu repot untuk ganti pakaian besok pagi untuk kekantor karena besok hari sabtu. Itu artinya, besok dia liburan. Mengingap diapartemen Sehun merupakan pilihan yang bagus.

Semenjak menjadi kekasih seorang Sehun, Luhan sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan Sehun. Entah itu makan siang, makan malam, atau akhir pekan. Wajar saja, hal itu terasa berkali lipat lebih menyenangkan dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Sebelum dia menjadi kekasih Sehun tentunya.

"Apa kau begitu menyukai kopi?" Luhan menoleh kebelakang kemudian tersenyum, mendapati Sehun yang berjalan kearahnya. Luhan menutup matanya dalam-dalam. Angin semilir malam berhembus dan menerpa wajahnya. Hidungnya dapat mencium bau Sehun yang terasa maskulin dan begitu menjadi candu baginya.

"Disini dingin, Lu" Sehun berdiri disampingnya, lengkap dengan kedua tangan yang memegang secangkir kopi miliknya. Luhan mengerutkan dahinya setelah dia mengecap rasa kopi ditangannya lalu menyender dipembatas balkon kamar.

"Ah, tidak apa. Udara disini sejuk" tepis Luhan dengan wajah damainya. Sehun terkekeh pelan, pria tampan itu berjalan mendekat kearah Luhan yang masih sibuk memejamkan matanya.

"Apa—" CUP. Luhan mengerjap, merasakan sebuah sentuhan lembut dan singkat diatas bibirnya. Hingga rona merah merambat dipipinya. Sehun tertawa kecil.

"Bibirmu rasa kopi, tapi tetap manis kok" ujar Sehun sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggoda. Luhan mendengus samar-samar, namun akhirnya dia tersenyum juga melihat tingkah Sehun yang jelas-jelas mencuri ciuman darinya.

"Kita akan bertunangan" ujar Luhan pelan nyaris berbisik. Sehun mengangguk singkat.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan…hmm?" Sehun bertanya lagi.

"Hanya mengingat pertemuan pertama kita waktu itu…juga saat pertama kali aku merasakan kuemu itu" ujar Luhan dengan senyum geli. Mengingat dirinya yang masih menjaga harga dirinya untuk tidak menyuruh Sehun membuatkan kue lagi. Atau….mengingat Sehun yang waktu itu menjenguk dan membuatkannya makanan saat sakit…atau mengingat Sehun membantu dia memperbaikki hubungannya dengan Baekhyun dan ibunya. Semua yang terjadi padanya waktu itu membuat Luhan tersenyum geli.

"Kau benar-benar datar saat itu Lu, kupikir kau akan selamanya datar sampai sekarang" celetuk Sehun. Luhan mendengus kesal.

"Mengejekku huh? Aku tidak sedatar itu" ujar Luhan kesal dengan wajah tertekuk. Sehun tersenyum simpul, tak lupa mencubit pelan hidung mancung milik ehmm calon tunangannya.

"Ah, kau menggemaskan sekarang" ujar Sehun dengan senyum lebar. Luhan meninju pelan lengannya dengan pandangan malu.

"Jangan menggoda CEO sepertiku heh?" sindir Luhan ketus. Sehun menyeringai.

"Omong-omong, aku Chef bukan karyawanmu, dear" ujar Sehun lagi. Luhan manyun saat itu juga. Luhan melirik kearah sebuah meja kecil yang terletak dibalkon kamar lalu meletakkan cangkir kopi miliknya disana, tak lupa mengambil cangkir kopi yang Sehun pegang dan menaruhnya juga disana.

Sehun mengangkat kedua alisnya melihat perlakuan Luhan, hingga akhirnya dia segera tersadar saat Luhan tiba-tiba memeluknya erat. Sehun terkekeh, lalu balas memeluk Luhan dengan tak kalah eratnya pula.

Hati Luhan menghangat seketika, dalam jarak yang sedekat ini dia juga bisa mendengar detak jantung Sehun yang berdentum cepat meskipun samar-samar dan itu membuat senyum Luhan melebar.

"Terima kasih Sehun, untuk datang dikehidupanku. Untuk merubah semua pandanganku tentang hidup. Untuk merubah sifat dinginku, dan untuk membuatku jatuh cinta padamu" gumam Luhan. Sehun tersenyum tulus sambil mengelus rambut milik Luhan dengan lembut.

"Apa kau sedang menggombaliku?" ujar Sehun dengan senyum geli.

"Aww" Sehun memekik begitu merasakan cubitan Luhan diperutnya. Ditatapnya Luhan yang masih berada didekapannya. Pria itu nampak mengadah dan memandangnya dengan ekspresi kesal. Hah, Luhan terlihat menggemaskan dan cantik saat ini.

"Hmmm…aku serius" ujar Luhan menggumam ketus. Sehun hanya mengangguk saja, lalu perlahan melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Luhan dengan pandangan lekat miliknya, tak lupa sebelumnya mencium kening Luhan dengan sayang. Luhan sontak memejamkan matanya.

Keduanya berdiri dengan posisi berhadapan, dengan Sehun yang memegang kedua bahunya. Sehun tersenyum kecil, melihat Luhan yang masih memandanginya.

"Hey, aku bahkan lebih beruntung mendapatkanmu. Aku tidak peduli jika kau itu sedingin es kutub atau kau menyebalkan, aku menyukaimu karena itu adalah kau bukan yang lain. Jadi, aku akan tetap menyukaimu sampai kapanpun" Sehun tersenyum sebentar.

"Terima kasih untuk percaya padaku. Aku mencintaimu" ujar Sehun dengan sayang.

Luhan tersenyum juga "Aku juga…mencintaimu Sehun" ujar Luhan lagi.

Keduanya saling tersenyum setelahnya, tak lupa mendekatkan kedua wajah mereka—setelahnya bibir mereka berpagutan untuk kesekian kalinya, ditemani cahaya kota Seoul saat malam hari. Tak tanggung-tanggung keduanya tersenyum dalam ciuman keduanya, menghantarkan rasa hangat dan kasih sayang keduanya dalam ciuman tersebut yang terus berlanjut.

.

.

.

 _Meski pada akhirnya aku tahu semua kekuranganmu, aku pasti akan selalu mengucapkan terima kasih karena kau datang kekehidupanku dan merubah semua cara pandangku menjadi lebih baik. Aku tidak butuh sebuat kesempurnaan karena….segala kekurangan yang ada padamu membuatku merasa orang yang paling beruntung didunia karena memilikimu_

.

.

 **Hunhan forever~~~**

 **END**

 **.**

 **A/N**

Annyeong~~ Omong2, ini emang udah ending kok. Nggak becanda. Ini emang udah ending xD. Maaf jika endingnya kurang memuaskan. Saya sihhh sukanya happy end. Moga2 deh mereka lanjut sampe nikah.

Thanks buat yng udah repot2 kasih fav, follow, apalagi review selama ff ini dibuat. Author benar2 seneng banget karena fanfic ini diterima oleh berbagai pihak. Thanks buat yg udah dukung yethh dan kasih saran. Author blum mau brhenti bkin ff hunhan, krena masih ada juga ff yng pada nganggur wkwkw.

Buat yng pengen tanya2 soal fanfic author, slhkan hubungi author diline aja : gladysbetahai96

Ada yang mau request atau tnya kapan lanjutin ff? boleh kok. Author respon.

Kalo nggk ada line, silahkan diinsta : _gladysb.

Itu bukan akun insta author, itu akun khusus buat para reader yng pengen tanya2 ff sama author. Disitu author bklan kasih tahu kpan authpr update, atau kpan author post ff baru lagi. Jika ada yg ingin nanya2, slhkan tanya dehh disitu. Hehehe….

Pkoknya mksih yaaa buat review2 dan jugaa everything. Hehehe….louphh youuu.

Thanks for :

 **Yuhuu|Ust Boram Binti Absturd|LuxiaoLu|Arifahouse|Seravin509|d14napink|potatochanbaek|DeerHun12| psw7| pry90004| |Avelina Lu| babyteuk57| Byeol11| OhSeXiLu| LSaber| DEERHUN794| wolfdeer520| Reizaw| keziaf| wijayanti628| tjabaekby| nurul999| DoubleKim| .9| Nurfadilah| Park Rinhyun-Uchiha| bukapintu| ZzzxHan| Light-B| ohluhan07| auliaMRQ| hunna1220| Kankan| DwiLu| SebutLuhan3x| hun4han520| dokipoki| nik4nik| melianairfani| arin| sehunluhan0494| |ohana7| ThehunLuhannieYehet| Eka915**


End file.
